


Ten & Rose: A Returned Life

by Xephina_The_Eleven



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ten and Rose - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 45,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephina_The_Eleven/pseuds/Xephina_The_Eleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(NO SMUT)<br/>Rose managed to get back to the real universe without tearing a hole in the fabric of reality. She does this by making a machine that folds not tears the walls of the universe.  She got back about six months ago and has been looking for the Doctor.  She knows he will turn up soon.  She lives alone, but her mum, little sister sadie, and Pete live right down the road.  To pay bills Rose took up a job at Torchwood that Jack Harkness had offered her.  (This is before the meta-crisis Doctor is created and the Doctor is traveling alone at the moment.  In this story, TenToo will have a different life!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together Again

**Rose's POV:**

" _Another day at Torchwood."_ Rose thought as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She clocked in at exactly 9:27 for the night shift with Jack.

"Well hello!" Jack flirted the moment Rose had walked in the door.

"Jack...stop it." Rose replied.

"What?! I was just saying hello! Why does everyone think when I say hello I'm flirting?!"

"That's flirting for you." She hung her coat on a rack in the corner.

"Whatever, what are you working on tonight?" The Captain asked.

"Sorting files of aliens that Torchwood knows about from the ones the general public knows about, you?" Rose asked as Jack hit the DOWN button on the lift.

"Another night of checking security logs." He sighed. "Wish we were allowed to drink at work."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked toward her office.

Sitting in the chair she heard a sound that made her drop the papers she was sorting. "Jack, do you hear that or am I going crazy?!" Rose said into the communicator on her desk.

"You're not going crazy, I hear it too." Jack's voice came from the communicator's speaker.

Rose jumped out of her chair, almost knocking her desk over in the process.

She ran out the front door of Torchwood Institute and ducked as the Tardis flew over her head and narrowly avoided hitting Torchwood Tower. The Tardis's engines wheezed to a halt and Jack came out and stood next to Rose. She could tell that they were looking at the back of the Tardis and the doors were facing the other way.

The familiar squeak of the Tardis doors was followed by the Doctor's converse clad tread. Out he walked in his brown pin-striped suit, blue tie, and dirty white converse. He walked around the side of the Tardis and locked eyes with Rose.

**Doctor's POV:**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled as his lovely Tardis lurched to the right. He flipped leavers, hit buttons, and only just managed not to hit Torchwood Tower. The landing was rough and almost knocked him off his feet.

The Doctor was coming back to Cardiff to let the Tardis charge on top of what was once the rift.

He grabbed his trench coat and made sure his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper were safely tucked in his pocket before stepping out. It was a cool, clear night for Cardiff, about midnight, no matter the time there was always someone on duty at Torchwood, _"Perhaps Jack is on duty."_ His thoughts ran as he walked around the Tardis's side.

The Doctor was right about Jack being on duty, but that wasn't what stopped him dead in his tracks and almost made his hearts stop beating. Standing next to Jack was Rose Tyler, his lovely companion who had been sucked into the parallel universe about a 5 ½ years ago. The time without her had been excruciating, he had had another companion, Martha, but it hadn't been the same, The Doctor had wanted Rose back.

Not in control of his actions he dropped his coat and lurched towards Rose, who ran towards him at the same time. Without words the pair ran straight into each other's arms, the way they used to after dangerous adventures that they were amazed they had both survived.

For the first time in the Doctor's life, time didn't matter. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms for what could have been minutes, or hours, only untangling themselves when Jack eventually piped up. "Rose we should really go back to our posts."

The Doctor pulled back but held Rose out by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "How did you get back?" He asked.

**Rose's POV:**

With the Doctor's arms around her, Rose finally let herself think of how lonely she had felt for the past five and a half years.

"Rose we should really go back to our posts." Jack piped.

At that the Doctor pulled back and held her out at arm's length, "How did you get back?"

"In the parallel universe I worked for the parallel Torchwood where we built a machine that folds the walls of the universe without tearing a hole in the fabric of reality. I used that to get back, and it teleported me right on the roof of the real Torchwood Tower where Mr. Harkness here was on break. It was funny; he was so shocked he almost fell off the building. I got here about six months ago, with no way of contacting you, but I knew you would come here sooner or later." Rose answered.

"Holy...Tardis...of...Gallifrey." Was all the Doctor could say.

"Rose if we don't get back in soon, the tower is going to lock us out!" Jack said. "Can't we have our little reunion inside?!"

"Alright." Rose took the Doctor's hand and walked towards the tower.

"So, what brings you to Cardiff?" Jack questioned once they were back inside.

"Refueling." The Doctor said. "That's why the landing was so bad."

"Seemed normal to me." Rose laughed. It was the first real laugh she'd had in years; she had almost forgotten what it felt like to truly laugh.

"Hey! Last I checked you can't fly her very well either!" He tried to suppress his smile.

"Yes, but I haven't been flying her for centuries." Rose replied.


	2. Sadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, ones in the future will be longer

** Rose's POV: **

The Doctor didn't have time to reply before Rose's mobile went off. She answered with Jack and the Doctor looking on expectantly.

"Hello?"

"Mum?" Rose asked, "Why'd you phone me at work?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I was wondering if I could drop Sadie off there, she had another nightmare and only wants you." Jackie's answer sounded slightly pleading.

"I guess you could, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Sadie?" The Doctor asked to no one in particular.

"Hush!" Rose piped.

"Who was that?" Rose's mum piped.

"The Doctor!" Rose was unable to keep away the smile that spread across her face.

"Really! He finally came to Cardiff, what for?" She asked.

"Sadie?" The Doctor asked again.

"Can't talk right now mum, just bring Sadie on over." Rose hung up the phone.

"Sadie?!" The Doctor said, this time directing the question at Rose.

"Calm down Doctor, Sadie is my little sister. Well half-sister, well...I don't know. Parallel dad and real world mum, it's all a bit confusing really." She answered.

"Oh, cool, how old is she?" The Doctor's eyes brimmed with curiosity, the way they did every time the Tardis landed somewhere new.

"Four and she knows all about you. I told her our adventures as bedtime stories." Rose replied.

The Doctor's eyes brightened even more at that little fact. "Really, does she like me?"

"Oh, yes! She thinks you're the best person in the universe, well...next to me." Rose looked mischievously at the Doctor at the last part.

"Next to you. Well that can be expected, because you are the best person in the universe, even to me." He said meeting her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	3. Love

**Rose's POV:**

Rose couldn't keep a smile from crossing her face as she threw herself into his arms. That's when he whispered in her ear the one thing she knew he'd been trying to tell her five and a half years ago. "I love you."

Rose pulled back and planted a light kiss on his lips before turning back around to see a slightly baffled Jack. The ex-time agent looked at them for about half a second more before the A/C came on, that's when the papers blew out of Rose's office and all over the lobby.

"Oh My Stars! I forgot I dropped all the papers when I heard the Tardis!" Rose squeaked, as she ran to start picking up the papers that were now all over the lobby. Jack and the Doctor didn't hesitate and jumped for papers.

"How many are there?!" The Doctor's arms were already full of papers.

"Take the number of aliens Torchwood knows about and multiply that by ten or more!" Jack called from across the room.

"Someone turn off the A/C!" Rose screeched as papers hit her in the face.

"Where's the thermostat?" The Doctor popped up next to the paper covered blonde.

"On the wall next to my office!" Rose answered. The Doctor darted over to the wall, dodging papers and soniced the thermostat. As the papers began to settle Rose heard a knock on the front door. "Start picking up papers while I go get Sadie and my mum!"

**Doctor's POV:**

They obeyed Rose and started picking up papers as she went to greet her mother. When the Doctor looked up he saw a little girl in Rose's arms who must have been Sadie, and Jackie following not far behind. The Doctor had a moment of almost vertigo; Sadie was a dead ringer for Rose. If Rose didn't dye her hair blond. Sadie had Rose's brown eyes and brown hair, (Which he guessed was Rose's natural hair colour.)

"Rosey who's that?" Sadie asked pointing at suited man.

He couldn't help but smile, "Rosey?"

She gave him a playful glare before answering her little sister. "That's the Doctor."

"Hello." Sadie's eyes grew round with awe as the Doctor greeted her.

Rose put the four year old down and she ran up to him. "You're the Doctor, the man with the Blue Box?" She asked shyly.

"Yes." The Doctor crouched down to get to her eye level.

Without warning Sadie threw her arms around the Doctor. She was so cute; he couldn't resist lightly hugging her back. When she let go she said, "Thank you!"

He looked at her, surprised, "For what?"

"Saving the un- un"

"Universe," Rose finished for her little sister who was having trouble pronouncing the big word.

"Un-i-verse," she said slowly.

The Doctor smiled, "You're welcome."

Sadie ran back and Rose picked her up.

"Jackie!" The Timelord was immediately greeted with a slap to the face. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For leaving us on that bloody bay!" He could tell she wanted to say something worse but wasn't about to say anything of the sort in front of a four year old.

"Sorry-" The Doctor was cut off as Jackie hugged him before saying goodbye to Sadie and leaving.

On her way out the door she called over her shoulder, "Clean up this mess!"

Rubbing the side of his face and looking at Rose the Doctor complained, "Nine hundred and four years and It's always the mothers!"

Rose laughed, setting Sadie down. She walked up to him and said something he hadn't expected, but was glad to hear. "I love you too." She kissed him and walked over to help Jack pick up the papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	4. Time Angels

**Doctor's POV:**

After Rose kissed him, the Doctor had no idea what to do.

"Come help us will you?!" Captain Jack called from across the room. The Doctor shook his head to clear it before walking over to help pick up the papers. He looked up for a moment and saw Rose smiling at nothing. At that same moment Sadie knocked over a bowl of bananas onto the floor bringing Rose back to reality. She jumped up and walked over to help her little sister pick up the bananas, then peeled one for her.

"She wanted a banana." Rose said, walking over, "Bananas are good." The Doctor smiled at her impression of him.

"Well, they are." He laughed, picking up the last of the papers.

**———LATER———**

Sadie, asleep on the couch in the lobby began to scream. The Doctor stood quickly, unsure of what to do. Rose darted out of her office and went to the little girl's side. After that he was in awe of how fast and how well Rose woke, calmed down and put the tiny sniffling human back to sleep.

"Was she okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah..." Rose whispered. "She has some fierce nightmares."

"Rose... what was the nightmare about, did she tell you?"

"The Daleks." Rose looked at her feet.

"You told a four year old about the Daleks!" The Doctor tried not to sound too upset.

"No!" She snapped. "Sorry, no I didn't tell her, I wouldn't do that."

"Then how does she know about the Daleks?"

Rose turned on her heels and started pacing, putting her hands over her face. "She lives around me!"

"Have the Daleks attacked you?" The Doctor questioned worriedly.

"No, but she is so much like me, she can see very small parts of time."

The Doctor's expression became tainted with confusion.  "What's that got to do with this?"

"The Time Vortex, the heart of the Tardis. Part of it, a very small part was left after you extracted it from me. Over time it became stronger, until I could see all of time and space again."  Rose's voice was barely a whisper.

"How- that's not possible- you should have burned by now!" The Oncoming Storm stumbled.

"No...It's like an antibiotic, after you use it a couple of time the disease in this case me, becomes immune to it." She looked into his eyes, and that's when he saw the gold, the gold that he had seen only twice, the gold of the Time Vortex, and the Bad Wolf. "Doctor, have you ever heard of Time Angels?" Rose asked in the same quiet tone.

"Yes, once. They are rare, no one knows how they're born, but they're powerful. Even more powerful than Timelords and they can travel through time, space and other universes without capsule." The Doctor replied going on his usual tangent.

"I know." She said, walking over and grabbing a life form scanner off her desk. "This tells you your species." She handed the machine to him. "Scan me."

The Timelord took the life form scanner and pressed the button, a green light showered over her. When the light disappeared he stared at her before she pointed at the scanner. What had appeared on the screen shocked the Doctor more than seeing Rose outside Torchwood.  The scanner read Time Angel.

When he looked up he saw Rose but now behind her were a pair of glittering golden angel wings.  They were the  same color as the time vortex, but at the same time they seemed to shift to every color imaginable...they were beautiful.  Each wing was at least three times Rose's height and shimmered with the slightest movement.  They cast of an amazing glow on Rose's face that made her look even more beautiful, which the Doctor hadn't thought was possible, and deadly powerful.

"Bu-But how?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Time Angels are made, not born. They are made by exposure to the Time Vortex."

"And you're-" His voice failed him.

"Yes, I'm a Time Angel." She said, letting her wings disappear again.

**Rose's POV:**

"Yes, I'm a Time Angel." She said, letting her wings disappear.

"I can't believe it!" The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, then held her out at arm's length. "You're more powerful than me!"

She laughed before she remembered some things. "Doctor, my mum and sister don't know about this...please don't tell them!" She pleaded.

He looked her in the eye. "Your secret's safe with me."

"One more thing." Rose looked away.

"Yes?"

"Being a Time Angel...makes you immortal." Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her in shock and then she saw his eyes light up with joy, and then fall dark again.

"What is it?" She asked, recognizing that look all too well.

"That's great, now you're like me, except you will outlive all your friends and family, including me if I die in battle." His voice was quiet in comparison to the machines in Torchwood Tower.

"I can fix that." Rose piped.

"What, how?" He asked.

"Expose you to a very small portion of the Time Vortex." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Is that safe for a Timelord?"

"Yes, look at past species on the scanner." Rose's answer was confident.

He punched a few buttons and she saw his eyes grow wide. "Human, then Timelord."

"Yes, and that's why it took so long for me to become a Time Angel, because I wasn't already a Timelord." Rose piped.

"How will you expose me to the Time Vortex, because I'm not looking in the heart of the Tardis." The Doctor said.

"Like this." Rose touched his shoulder letting a small part of the Time Vortex transfer from her to him. He jumped back like he'd had a shock.

**Doctor's POV:**

He jumped back. "Ow!"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you it feels like an electric shock." Rose said brightly.

"It's fine." The Doctor rubbed his shoulder.

"Because you're already a Timelord, you'll be a Time Angel by the time the Tardis is ready to fly." Rose's eyes glinted happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	5. The Flashback

**Rose's POV:**

Rose scanned her Torchwood card to clock herself out, after her mum had come to pick up Sadie. The Doctor followed her out of the building. It was still so surreal to her to have him there, especially with him becoming a Time Angel. Jack clocked out after her.

"So where are you going?" Rose asked Jack when he met up with them outside the building.

"Down to the pub, I need a drink." Jack sighed. "You guys could come with me if you want."

"No, I need to check on the Tardis." The Doctor cast a glance over to his time machine.

"I go where he goes." Rose answered.

"Thought you might say that," He replied. "See ya."

"Bye!" The Doctor and Rose called simultaneously.

Once they were back on the Tardis she let out a slight gasp. "What, what is it?" The Doctor asked.

"I never thought I would set foot in here again!" Rose's reply was filled with laughter.

"It's great to have you back." He laughed back.

"How long till the Tardis is recharged?" She questioned.

"'Bout 24 hours." There was a long pause. "How did you figure out you were a Time Angel?"

"Long story...I started seeing slivers of the Time Vortex. At first I would have massive headaches, but after a while they faded. That's when I noticed the double heartbeat. I went to Torchwood and scanned my species, and it said Timelord. After that it was a matter of hours before the scanner read Time Angel and I could see through all of time and space." Rose replied.

"Wow, I never would have thought." The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor, there's another thing about being a Time Angel. You are truly immortal...that means no more regenerating."

His eyes sparkled. "Good thing I like this incarnation then isn't it."

"I guess it is!" Rose laughed.

**Doctor's POV (Flashback):**

The Doctor  glanced at the clock that read three AM, earth time.

 _"Why do humans need so much sleep?"_ He thought of Martha (his current companion) and Rose.

The Doctor wandered the halls of the Tardis until he found himself in the Personal Section of the library. Looking up, a Tardis blue and pink binder caught his eye. It flew of the shelf and into his hands, as if the Tardis wanted him to look through it. After a few moments the blue and pink binder had a purpose. Rose's photo album of their adventures.

The Doctor found a comfy chair deep in the library and silently asked the Tardis to make him hard to find if Martha woke. He slowly began to flip through the pages and take in the details of every picture.

By the time he got to Christmas with the Sycorax named _The Christmas Invasion_ , he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. Although, that didn't stop him from continuing through.

Later he saw a picture of Rose staring up at the black hole with a caption that said. _"The Impossible Planet / Satin's Pit."_ As if she couldn't decide on a name.

Another picture was one of the Doctor carrying the Torch at the 2012 Olympic Games. The caption read, _"Fear Her."_

After that the pictures were carelessly tucked into a pocket. He pulled out one of the pictures and saw himself with his ghost catching equipment standing next to Rose, smiling.

 _"How could I have been so happy only hours before I lost her?!"_ He screamed in his head. That's when the Doctor noticed all these pictures were without caption. He decided, in her honor to caption them himself.

Seeing how hard it is to come up with names of adventures, The Doctor picked out two. _"Army of Ghosts / Doomsday."_ After that he closed the book and put it back on the shelf before walking to his room.

While walking the Oncoming Storm let the anger, sadness, loneliness, and depression over take him. When he finally got to his room The Doctor flopped down on his bed and somehow found sleep.

**Doctor's POV (Present):**

Thinking about that memory made the Doctor ecstatic to have Rose back. He looked at the clock and it now read two AM. He walked to the trampoline room and realized, that it was the first time he'd been able to walk in there in five and a half years without pain. That was Rose's favorite room in the Tardis.

She had found the room while the Doctor was in his 9th incarnation. The room had been caked in dust and not used in decades.

**——————-Later—————-**

"Doctor?" Rose called from the other end of the Tardis.

"Oh! You're up!" He jogged to the control room where Rose was standing, with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yea, it's 10 in the morning, of course I'm up." She laughed.

"I should hope so." The Doctor laughed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her tone becoming serious.

"Fine." Rose walked up and took his stethoscope and listened to his hearts.

"Be right back." She called over her shoulder and headed for her room. When she came back she had the Life Form Scanner in her hands. The green light showered over the Doctor for a moment. When it dissipated she smiled from ear to ear looking at the scanner.

"What?" He asked.

She turned the scanner so he could see it and it read _Time Angel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	6. Friends

**Doctor's POV:**

As soon as the Doctor read the scanner he pulled Rose into a hug. What made him even happier was that she hugged him back without hesitation. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes he said, "I love you, I mean it."

"I love you too Doctor and I mean it too." And he knew she really did.

"Immortal and I thought I was going to live a long time before." The Doctor laughed.

**——————Later——————**

The Doctor was in the library reading _The Hunger Games_ when he felt and heard the Tardis take off.

"ROSE! What are you doing?!" He yelled, starting to run down the corridors.

"I didn't do anything!" Her reply echoed down the corridors from the control room. "She started on her own!"

The Doctor burst into the control room to see Rose clinging to the rail and the Tardis's console smoking. He flew to the monitor and punched a few buttons but didn't have time to pull anything up before the engines cut off.

"Where and when are we?" Rose massaged her hands from holding on to the rail.

"Not a-"

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing landing the Tardis in my living room?!" Jackie's yell cut him off.

"I take that back, we're at your house." The Doctor said.

"Nah dip Sherlock." Rose piped back with a laugh.

**Rose's POV:**

"Nah dip Sherlock." Rose laughed. "Come on, let's go see how bad the damage is, and pray she doesn't slap you again."

"Yeah, I just recovered from last time." The Doctor rubbed his cheek to prove his point.

They walked out the door and the first thing they saw was Rose's mum standing in the shattered remains of what was once their glass coffee table.

"If I recall this isn't the first time you two have broken this table." She snapped.

Both of them chuckled, thinking about the second time they had met, the living plastic arm had tried to kill them. They were trying to get it off of Rose, and they had fallen onto the coffee table, which shattered.

"I still don't know how you didn't hear it the first time...we were yelling when it broke." The Doctor said.

"I was blow drying my hair!"

The Doctor just shook his head slightly, looking at me. "You humans can be so daft."

"Oi! I'm not daft!" Jackie clipped off every word. Rose had learned to deal with the Doctor's constant mocking of other species. She actually sent a silent thank you to the Doctor for referring to her as human, when he knew better than anyone that she wasn't.

"Weellll..." The Doctor dragged out the word well in the way that had become endearing over the years.

"Doctor, remember what I said about you getting slapped." Rose tried to contain her laughter.

"Yes, sorry." He said. "We didn't land the Tardis in your living room, she landed herself."

"She?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, she!" The Doctor looked offended. "The Tardis is alive you know."

"Well okay then sor-"

"Mummy! Where are you mummy!" The Doctor and Rose both jumped, looking in every direction for the masked Chula Zombie, before Sadie ran into the room crying and the front door clicked shut. Rose saw the Doctor relax a little, but her guard stayed up...she wanted to know why her little sister was crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Her mum said hugging Sadie.

"Cassandra- kicked- me- in- the- leg!" Sadie sniffed. That's all it took for Rose to turn on her heel and stomp out the door looking for Cassandra, knowing full well who it was.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Cassandra- kicked- me- in- the- leg!" Sadie sniffed. Rose turned and stormed out the door. The Doctor followed after her afraid of why she was so aggressive towards this _Cassandra._

When he walked out the door He saw Rose marching up to a little scared looking blond.

"Ros-"

"Who the hell do you think you are, kicking my little sister in the shin?!" Rose snapped, cutting the Doctor off.

"Rose." He said calmly.

She whipped around, and the Doctor waited for her to spit every foul name she knew at him, but finally her gaze softened, "Coming." She cast a final glare at the girl but she was already running into her house.

Once they were out of ear shot of the little girl The Doctor asked what had been nagging at him since Sadie came in crying. "Was that _Cassandra_ , as in Cassandra O'Brian point delta 17?"

"Yup, she's a little snot, even as a kid. Now I know why she hates me so much in the future." Rose said flatly.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"Five." They walked through the door and saw Sadie sitting in Jackie's lap, no longer crying. "Sadie, are you okay?" Rose asked in gentle tone that came as a shock to the Doctor after her outburst at Cassandra.

Sadie nodded and sniffed, "I'm fine."

"Good, you're a strong girl." Rose hugged her sister.

"Rose. Your friend called while you were outside." Jackie piped up once Rose released her sister.

"Oh, cool. Which one?" Rose asked.

"Martha Jones." She replied, and the Doctor looked at her in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	7. Trampoline Room

**Doctor's POV:**

"Awesome, did she say how long she would be?" The Doctor barely heard Rose through his daze.

"Yeah, she said she was in the area and would be-" Jackie was cut off by the doorbell, "right here."

The Doctor leaned against the Tardis, shell-shocked.

"Hey, what's up?" He heard Rose's voice from the front door.

"I've got some stories to tell you, but I bet you won't believe me." Martha's laugh reached him from the entrance hall.

"I bet I will." Rose giggled. "Come in."

They walked into the doorway of the room so that the Doctor could see Martha, but she couldn't see him. The first thing he noticed was the engagement ring on her finger. He was instantly happy for her.

Rose caught his eye and piped up. "Oh! There's someone I want you to meet." Martha walked forward, looked at him and stopped dead in her tracks. "This is the Doc- John Smith."

Martha got over her shock and the Doctor saw a glint in her eye telling him she wanted to pull a prank on Rose. She walked up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you John Smith, I believe you we're my patient at the hospital one day." Rose looked confused, and the Doctor was too shocked to really move. At that moment Martha broke down laughing. "Sorry! I can't help it!" She laughed.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Rose looked from Martha to the Doctor, a look of confusion played across her face.

"I know the Doctor." Martha replied.

**Rose's POV:**

"I thought he seemed weird when my mum mentioned you, like he wanted to say something but couldn't form words." Rose said glancing at the Doctor who was in complete shock. "So you traveled with the Doctor then?" She asked Martha.

"For a while," She said. "It all became a bit too much for me, you'll understand someday Silvia."

"Silvia?" The Doctor asked.

Jackie looked sadly at the Doctor as Rose shook her head, and turned her attention to Martha. "That's not my real name."

"What? That's what you told me to call you." She piped.

"Exactly, not many people know my real name anymore; I'm supposed to be dead." She replied.

"Oh, so what's your real name?"

"Rose Tyler.". Martha stepped back, eyes wide.

"You're the ever elusive Rose Tyler?! The one who got sucked into the parallel universe?! The Doctor wouldn't stop talking about you!" Martha gasped.

Rose looked over to see the Doctor inching back towards the Tardis doors. As soon as he caught her eyes he bolted in and closed the door quickly behind him. "Someone's embarrassed!" Martha laughed. "But I'm not lying; he wouldn't stop talking about you and all your adventures."

"I'll remember these things; I might be able to use this to get him back later." That made them both laugh.

"I can't believe that I've been friends with Rose Tyler for months!" Martha cried.

Rose laughed and shook her head.

**Doctor's POV:**

_What will be Rose's reaction to me having another companion?!_ The Doctor thought. _Above that, her best friend!_

He looked at the screen that he had trained on the two of them when the unexpected happened, they started laughing. The Oncoming Storm let out a small sigh of relief that the two them weren't mad at each other over this...the last thing he needed to do was tear up a friendship.

He walked down the hall to the trampoline room (That had long since been dusted and renovated.) The Doctor laid down on the bouncy surface, looking up at the ceiling which was designed with a star map of the stars surrounding Gallifrey. He didn't mean to, but he fell asleep.

**Rose's POV:**

Martha and Rose walked onto the Tardis expecting to see the Doctor at the console, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where do you think he is?" Martha asked.

"Let's find out." Rose walked over to the monitor and scanned for alien life forms. "He's in the trampoline room."

The two girls walked down the corridors to the trampoline room and barely refrained from laughing when they saw him asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	8. Hakuna Matata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting changed, I'm using a different form of uploading

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor woke in terror from the nightmare that was still fresh in his memory. He had watched everyone he loved die over and over again. Though there had been one person in particular...Rose. He sat up and felt a strangely bouncy surface under his fingers. Looking down in confusion he saw the trampoline beneath him.

Once the Doctor was standing he heard the sound of voices. Peering down the hall, nothing reached his line of sight. At that he decided to walk to the control room which seemed to be the source of the noise.

"Where are we?" One of the voices, who appeared to be Martha, asked.

"I think we're in Cardiff...although I'm not sure I got the flight pattern right?" The Doctor heard Rose's reply.

"Well let's go look." Martha piped.

"Alright," Rose agreed and they walked towards the doors. The Doctor himself peered out, wondering if Rose had really flown the Tardis correctly. "Perfect, right where I was aiming!" Rose cheered from outside, that's when he decided to make himself noticed.

"Great job!" He called when he got to the doors. Both the girls jumped.

"Doctor, you're awake!" Rose said happily.

Martha smiled, "I didn't even know you slept! You were always up, doing who knows what at some ungodly hour."

That made Rose smile too, "I know right."

"I sleep; just nowhere near as much as you humans do. Honestly, how do you sleep so much?" He asked in bewilderment.

"We need it." Martha replied.

"I don't see why, you're just sleeping away half your life." The Doctor countered joyously.

"We're used to it." Rose said simply.

"Whatever, anyway I need to be getting back home." Martha beamed.

"I noticed the ring." The Doctor said sheepishly. Rose did a double take and looked at Martha's hand.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Rose screamed in excitement for our friend.

"I meant to, but when I came over the Doctor was there and diverted my train of thought!" She glared playfully in his direction.

The Doctor looked to the side, acting as if he'd heard nothing.

"Anyway who's the lucky lover?" Rose asked.

"You'll kill me." Martha replied looking at the ground. That grabbed the Doctor's attention. He looked down at Martha in confusion.

"What, who is it?" Rose asked.

"Mickey Smith." Martha said not daring to look at either of them.

"Mickey the Idiot!" The Doctor piped and he saw the smile that had spread across Rose's face. To his relief, it was genuine.

"Why would I kill you for that?" Rose laughed.

"Because he was your boyfriend." Martha replied.

Rose shrugged indifferently, "Hakuna Matata."

Martha let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway I should be getting home."

"Need a lift?" The Doctor asked.

"That would be great!" She smiled.

**————————Later————————**

They dropped Martha off and decided to set the Tardis' controls to random and let her take them where she wished.

Finally they set down maybe not in the most graceful fashion, but they had landed all the same. Rose and the Doctor laughed because they were both thrown back into the rails.

"Well that worked." Rose laughed.

"So it did." The Doctor replied.

"Shall we go see what's outside?" She walked towards the doors excitedly.

He smiled, "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor smiled, "Allons-y Rose Tyler!"

Him saying that made Rose's emotions melt inside her as he darted towards the Tardis' doors. She followed him, but as she did she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Though they weren't painful, they were joyous.

The Doctor turned and saw her crying, and was at Rose's side in an instant.

"Rose are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Rose brushed the tears from her cheeks and laughed, "I'm just glad to be back!"

She saw the Doctor relax and he pulled her into a hug; They kissed lightly before he turned to open the doors.

When he did they were both nearly blinded, after a moment they realized they were inside but the lights were still much too bright.

"Doctor, where are we?" Rose asked.

She barely saw the grin creep onto his face, that sly smile she saw when something went his way. "Rose Tyler, welcome to Midnight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	9. Midnight

**Rose's POV:**

"Midnight, why's it so bright?" Rose's question rang through the room.

"It's revolving around an extonic star. Stand in the light of an extonic star and you get vaporized immediately! Although that's not the only thing making it bright, this planet is made of diamonds. The diamonds reflect the light and are poisoned by the sun." The Doctor went on his normal tangent.

"If you die in extonic light then why aren't we dead?"

"The glass is 15 feet thick." The Doctor grinned.

"Well then..." Rose trailed off, thinking not of the dangers as some might, but of the wonders.

"So what do you want to do?" The Doctor asked.

She was about to reply when an attendant walked up. "A good idea for a day, is a trip to the Sapphire Falls! The next train boards in five minutes!" She handed them each a brochure and walked off the next group of tourists.

"How about we go to the Sapphire Falls?" Rose answered the Doctor's question with a giggle.

"Works for me." He piped.

**—————-Later—————-**

They boarded the train and took their seats before the train attendant began to explain the detour they would be taking and all the things they received, complementary.

By the time she was done they had slippers, peanuts, and ear plugs, and that was only a sample of what they received. "Hope you have a nice trip." She said.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor replied happily.

"Excuse me?" The attendant asked.

"It's French, for let's go." He explained.

After that she put on three different noisy things for their 'entertainment.' They looked across the aisle to another passenger and she made a face that relayed " _Someone shut this off_!" The Doctor took his cue and secretly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the entertainment center. Everything shut off in the blink of an eye and all the passengers relaxed. Most of which Rose noticed had in their complementary ear plugs.

"Sorry about that." The attendant said, fidgeting with the system, trying to get it to work again.

"Well now what are we to do?" One of the other passengers behind us asked.

The Doctor turned around in his seat, "We'll just have to talk to each other."

Over time Rose and the Doctor talked to everyone on the train. They found the name that belonged to the girl they had spoken to earlier was Sky Silvestry.

Soon the train came to a halt. A large man named Mr. Hubson and his assistant Dee Dee commented they'd taken the trip 14 times and shouldn't be there yet. The attendant said it was just a malfunction and would soon be fixed.

The Doctor and Rose hopped up and went towards where the driver and mechanic were. The attendant tried to stop them but he flashed his psychic paper and she let them through, though she didn't seem happy about it.

The driver and mechanic tried to chase them out but the duo refused to leave, then they tried to tell them what was wrong was the stabilizers. The Doctor read the charts and they looked fine.

"I know but we can't figure out what's wrong." The mechanic said. "We called for a rescue vehicle; they'll be here in an hour."

"While we wait you should let up the shields and look around." The Doctor whispered so not to be heard out of the cabin.

"We can't, that extonic light out there, and if we let up the shields we will be vaporized." The driver exclaimed quietly.

"That's finito glass; we can let the shields up for a few minutes, come on, live a little!" The Doctor persuaded.

The driver was convinced and let up the shields. They stood there and looked at the beauty of the planet that they could never touch. Eventually an alarm started going off and the driver started to descend the sun shield so they wouldn't get vaporized.

Just as the shields were almost closed the mechanic freaked out. "Did you see that?!"

"See what?" The Doctor asked.

"It was like a shadow." He piped, his voice higher than it should have been.

"Don't be daft, nothing can survive out there." The driver said. "Now you two go back to your seats, and don't tell anyone about this."

The Doctor an Rose walked out of the cabin and the other passengers descended on them immediately. Comments and questions were flying too fast to respond or refuse. Finally someone asked if they have enough air, and that freaked everyone out.

"Are we running out of air?!" One obnoxious lady who was there with her husband and son Jethro.

"If you will all be quiet and listen to my good friend Dee Dee!" The Doctor said. Rose almost sighed with relief that he hadn't made them put their fingers on their lips.

The Doctor looked at Dee Dee and she stood and started to explain. "The air is on a circular filter, so we should be able to breathe in here for ten years."

"Thank you." The Doctor said calmly and Dee Dee sat back down.

That's when there was a _knock knock_ on the side of the train. Almost everyone jumped and Jethro said, "Who's there?"

There was another _knock knock_.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose whispered.

"I haven't the foggiest."

"This door's made of cast iron, nothing is getting through it." Jethro's father walked up to the wall and knocked on it three times.

After a moment the thing outside replied with _knock knock knock._

"It answered him!" Jethro's mum screamed.

"Nothing can live out there! That's extonic light out there!" Mr. Hubson said angrily.

"Well something's out there!" Jethro's dad yelled.

"It's probably just the metal cooling down." The attendant said. "Now if you could all just return to your seats!"

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor walked up to the wall; taking out his stethoscope and held it to the wall. He knocked on the wall four times, and it replied; _knock knock knock knock._ The knocking began to move towards the front of the train. Everyone moved to the back except for Sky.

She began to scream, "It's coming for me!"

The knocking got right above her and the train lurched to the side. The Doctor fell over an armrest into one of the chairs while Rose grabbed the back of one of the chairs and managed to stay on her feet. The power went out and they were plunged into darkness.

The Doctor sat up as the attendant told them to take out the torches (Flashlight if you are American like me) that resided in the back of the seats. Grabbing the nearest torch he checked to see that Rose was okay and saw the front row of seats had been torn up. In front of the seats was Sky; her head between her knees and hands on her face.

"Is she okay?" Rose asked.

The Doctor walked up to Sky and sat on the floor next to her. "It's okay, it's over now."

She looked at him, her blue gaze far away from there and copied the Doctor's exact words. _"It's okay, it's over now."_

"Are you copying me?" He asked.

Again she repeated, _"Are you copying me?"_

"Okay, can you stop that please?"

_"Okay, can you stop that please?"_

"Stop it!"

_"Stop it!"_

The Doctor stood and walked over to the others. There were immediately shouts about what was wrong with her, was she okay, she's scaring me, make her stop. She copied every single one of them.

"QUIET!" The Doctor shouted to get everyone to calm down. The power came back on.

"Doctor." Jethro said worriedly.

"I know," He replied. Sky was no longer copying them, but had started talking at the same time. "I think it's trying to learn, so why don't we all just step back." He walked up to Sky and began to test her ability to keep up with him. The Doctor started by saying pi, "3.141592654 wha-" She kept up perfectly. "Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis!" He said quickly, again no differentiation. "Dingle dangle dooble doble." He tried a few more tests in which she kept up perfectly.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed with worry, and he knew she was not scared for herself, but for him. Sky had stopped copying everyone but the Doctor by that point. He decided to ease Rose's nerves a bit and walked to the back of the train with the others, and away from Sky.

"We should throw her out!" The attendant said suddenly.

"No." The Doctor said sternly, "We're not throwing anyone out."

Everyone began to argue if they should throw her out or not.

"Jethro what do you think?" He asked the boy.

"I'm not killing anyone." He said, shying from the looks of his parents.

"Okay, good." The Doctor replied walking back over to Sky.

**Rose's POV:**

Rose watched the Doctor walk back over to Sky. "I can help you." He said, Sky spoke in sync with him. "What do you need? If it is form or voice, you don't have to steal it. We can get you back to the Leisure Palace and get you what you need." He said.

"Let me help you." Sky said and the Doctor copied.

"No!" Rose screeched, and went to the Doctor's side, but he was as unresponsive as Sky had been. "Doctor!"

She looked over at Sky who was standing and apologizing for the scare that she must have given all of them. Jethro's mother hugged her as if in pity for Sky.

"It's her can't you see?!" Dee Dee burst out.

"Hush, will you!" Mr. Hubson snapped, "Just shut up!"

Dee Dee stepped back and Jethro's father suggested throwing the Doctor off the train.

"No!" Rose screeched again, standing between everyone else and the Doctor, but they shoved past her.

"Yes, throw him out!" Sky said, and the Doctor copied her. "Malto bene!" She used his words. "Allons-y!"

That infuriated Rose to the point that she was about to throw herself at Sky, but the attendant reached her first and pulled her to the exit door. The attendant hit the button and opened the door, pulling Sky and herself out onto the deadly planet, with Rose still struggling to keep the others from throwing the Doctor to the same fate. The door shut and she saw the Doctor gasp as an arm knocked her across the train. Rose hit her head and blacked out.

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor jumped up and ran to Rose's side, trying to keep his anger under control. "Who hit her?!" He saw Jethro's father look at the floor. He thought about going up to him but didn't dare leave Rose's side.

A voice came over the PA system, "The rescue vehicle will be pulling up in about three minutes."

Rose blinked a few times and looked up at the Doctor, "What happened?"

He pulled her into a hug, "Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"Yes, weird thing, copying, you in danger of being thrown off the train." She said.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't have amnesia." The Doctor helped her stand as the rescue vehicle was letting people get off the train.

**——————-Later——————-**

"Well that was...terrifying." Rose said.

"Just a bit." The Doctor replied. They walked back to the Tardis with little conversation.

Once they were back inside they decided to go to Mars as their next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	10. Plans

**Doctor's POV:**

The Tardis flew fairly smoothly; as if she felt bad for them and what they had just gone through. When they landed Rose and the Doctor put on space suits and walked out onto the surface of Mars.

"Look, over there that's present day Earth!" He said into the communication line on their helmets.

"This is the present day?" Rose's voice came over the line.

"Yup!" The Doctor popped the  _p_  as he always did.

Rose jumped and did a front-flip in the air before slowly falling back to the ground. The Doctor heard her laugh and she jumped again.

"Having fun there?" He asked.

"Of course!" She did another flip.

"What are you doing?" A third voice came over the communications line. He turned quickly to see Jack Harkness standing in a space suit about a yard from the Tardis.

Rose landed gracefully and cocked her head to the side. "Having fun, what are you doing here?"

"Checking the frozen ice caps, I want to test the chemicals in the water." He said.

"Toxic." The Doctor said. "Very toxic. I was here once, in the future, the space base that was set here didn't filter the water. Everyone who touched even a drop of the water turned into these creatures that...that...I don't know. Water pouring out of their mouths and-" He stopped and suppressed a shiver at the memory.

"You okay Doc?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, fine." He shook his head to clear it.

"Well then, I guess I have nothing to do for the next few hours. I took my day's work at Torchwood to come do this, guess that means I'm free." Jack said, looking at Rose.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm not. Worlds to save," Rose replied.

**Rose's POV:**

"Sorry Jack, but I'm not. Worlds to save," Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Your loss." He answered and she saw the Doctor face-palm as best he could in his space suit.

"Honestly Jack, you're losing your touch, you're getting cheesier by the day." The Doctor laughed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back to Earth and make a hyper-vodka. If you need me you know where to find me." Jack punched a few buttons on his Vortex Manipulator and disappeared in a second.

"Well that was odd." Rose said, looking at the Doctor.

"I agree." He piped back.

"Can we go back to the TARDIS now?" Rose asked. "Seeing you in that space suit freaks me out."

"Sure, but why does if freak you out?" The Doctor looked at her, concern gleaming in his eyes.

"The only other time I saw you in that suit we were on that planet revolving around the black hole. You went down into that pit and I thought you were dead." Rose responded.

The Doctor smiled at her with eyes that told her so many things.  _I'm sorry, what can I do to help,_ and  _I love you._

They walked back to the Tardis; laughing about various adventures and such.

 

**\-----Later-----**

 

After they got back Rose walked into the Library, the Doctor in the control room, messed with something. She grabbed her old photo album; ready to put in her most recent pictures of them on Midnight and Mars. That was when something caught her eye, all the pictures from the day she got sucked into the parallel universe were put nicely into the pages. Rose looked down and her heart swelled when She saw they had been labeled. Although the labels were not in her handwriting, but the Doctor's. Forgetting the new pictures she walked into the control room holding the photo album. Over one of the support beams was the Doctor's tan trench coat.

"Doctor?" She called.

"Yes?" He popped up from under the grated flooring.

"Did you do this?" Rose asked opening the blue and pink binder to the page he had so obviously finished for her.

He climbed up and looked at his feet. "I was looking through that a few weeks ago and saw those pictures carelessly tucked in a pocket. I knew they needed to be put in correctly and labeled. Sorry-" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

"Sorry for what?! That's so sweet!" Rose exclaim when they broke apart.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise, "You really think so?"

"Yes." She kissed him once more before returning to the Library to finish what she had set out to do.

**Doctor's POV:**

Rose walked out of the control room to finish the photo album and the Doctor smiled after her. Once she was out of ear shot he started making plans. Her birthday was tomorrow and he wanted to do something spectacular for her.

He reversed the polarity of the Tardis for three people on particular, which would bring them on board.

In less than a second three people appeared on the Tardis, Jack, Martha, and Jackie.

"Don't say anything." The Doctor said and began to explain his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	11. The Birthday Party

**Rose's POV: (Short just for simple info)**

Rose placed the pictures in her binder and labeled them. When she was done she realized how long it had been since she'd slept, so she decided to go to her old room in the Tardis and sleep for a while.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Don't say anything!" The Doctor whispered. "Rose's birthday is tomorrow and I want to do something special for her." Everyone stayed silent. "You can speak now."

Jackie spoke up first. "That's very kind Doctor, but a warning would have been nice."

"I think it's a great idea." Martha smiled for their friend.

"I agree, so what do you have in mind?" Jack asked quietly.

"That's why I brought you guys here; with all of us we should be able to plan an amazing birthday party for her!" The Doctor looked at the doorway to check if Rose was standing there.

After that it was all seriousness about Rose's party.

"You know she won't be expecting a party. She most likely won't even realize it's her birthday." Jackie said.

"Really, why not?" Martha inquired.

"Time runs a little different in the parallel universe, she was always forgetting birthdays, and so was everyone else. So those types of things just don't register with her anymore." Jackie answered.

After about an hour they had everything planned; color scheme, guests, and gifts. They have everything!

"Alright, finally, where are we going to host this party?" Martha asked.

The four of them sat there in thought for what could have been seconds or minutes. Nothing came to any of them at first.

The Doctor racked his brain, Earth no, Raxicaricaricofalliplatorious no, Satellite 5 hell no. Finally it hit him, "AMARE!" Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst. "Sorry, Amare. It has amazing beaches, perfect for hosting parties and it's beautiful." He piped.

"What does it look like?" Jackie cocked her head to the side.

The Doctor darted over to the monitor on the Tardis console and pulled up some pictures. Everyone walked over to look at them. They were so pretty there were surprised comments and agreements immediately.

Once everything had been split into groups on what needed doing, the Doctor did a scan to see if Rose was awake or asleep. To his delight she was asleep.

"Alright guys, we have till Rose wakes up to do this! We need to split up, but who's going to go with whom?" He called out.

"I'll go with you." Martha offered, "It can be like old times."

"Alright," The Doctor said. "Me and Martha, and Jack and Jackie."

 

**\-----Later-----**

 

After a few hours of shopping and guest wrangling they had everything and everyone they needed. Plates, napkins, flowers, gifts, balloons, cake, ice cream, and music. The guest list was extensive and consisted of Rose's friend Sheerene, himself, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Jackie, Pete, Charles Dickens, Nancy and Jamie, Donna Noble, Chloe and her mother and so many others that Rose had met on their travels. They met back at the Tardis and flew strait to Amare.

It took less than 30 minutes to set up everything with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Jack's sonic blaster. "Everyone, stay here!" The Doctor walked back onto the Tardis, and went back to Rose's room. He gave the door a light knock and she opened it almost instantaneously.

"Doctor." She smiled, "Do you need something?" Worry crept into her voice, he didn't ask her to come out of her room often, he normally let her come out on her own time.

"Yes and nothing's wrong." The Doctor said, taking her hand. They walked to the Tardis doors, "Now cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Don't want to ruin the surprise now do we?" He laughed.

"No, I guess not." She put her hands over her eyes and the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, leading her gently out of the Tardis.

One, two three! He mouthed to the others, and on three everyone, including the Doctor yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin before she started to laugh. "This is amazing!"

 

**Rose's POV:**

"This is amazing!" Rose cried as her favorite song,  _These Last Days_  by  _Approaching Nirvana_ , came on. (If you know who Approaching Nirvana is, message me! If not look them up NOW!) "How did you guys know about Approaching Nirvana?!" She asked.

The Doctor looked at her in shock, "You know this song?!"

"Yes! It's my favorite song; I didn't realize you liked Approaching Nirvana."

The Doctor smiled and pulled Rose out onto the lit dance floor that had been set up near the water. They danced to  _Don't Stop Me Now_  by  _Queen_ ,  _Counting Stars_ by  _One Republic_  and  _Forever Young_  by _Alphaville_. Finally they walked over and got something to drink and Rose spoke again, "I didn't even notice it was my birthday."

"Your mum said you might not." The Doctor replied.

"Mum helped set this up?!" Rose almost choked on her punch.

"Well me, your mum, Jack and Martha." He said and Rose just laughed.

"Thank you Doctor." Rose pulled him into a kiss and he kissed her back, running his hand through her hair. When they broke apart they saw Jack looking at them. Rose knew he was about to make some sort of sexual joke so she stopped him before he could. "Say something and I will kill you...repeatedly!"

He backed away and the Doctor laughed, "Come on lets go meet more of the guests."

They saw Nancy and Jamie, who had grown considerably! The last three from the Impossible Planet crew, Sarah Jane Smith, her son Luke, and some red haired lady.

"You must be Rose Tyler!" The red haired lady shook Rose's hand.

"This is Donna Noble; she got teleported onto the Tardis about five seconds after the hologram on the beach shut down," The Doctor commented.

After that people went by in a blur, Rose and the Doctor noticed Jack putting vodka in the punch so they decided to avoid it.

 

**\-----Later-----**

 

Rose woke, leaning against a palm tree, the Doctor was leaning against a nearby tree; also asleep. Others were asleep, scattered around the beach, that was when she noticed she had no memory of the previous night after seeing Jack put the vodka in the punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	12. The Promise

**Rose's POV:**

Rose looked around trying to remember the events of last night's party, but nothing came to her mind. She sat there for a moment before she saw the Doctor nearly jump out of his skin  _Most likely from a nightmare,_ she thought before he had the same realization as Rose.

"What happened last night, I can't remember anything after Jack putting alcohol in the punch!" The Doctor took some deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nightmare," He said, confirming her suspicion and putting his arm around her shoulders.

Rose looked up at his deep chocolate eyes, "What about?" He sighed as if he was reluctant to tell her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, its okay, I'll tell you." The Doctor said, pausing, staring out to the ocean. "You."

"Me, what about me?"

"Losing you...I've done it once and it was the worst moment in all of my nine hundred years." He blinked back tears, but she pretended not to notice that, "And I never want to lose you again."

Rose was completely lost for words, leave it to the Doctor to make her heart melt with the words she least expected. Unable to stop herself, she threw her arms around him. "I love you!"

"I love you too." The Doctor said in a soft tone that told her, no matter where or when she was; he would always be there to help her, before he put his arms around her.

They only broke apart when some of the others began to stir. In a short while everyone was awake, and they found no one had any memory of the previous night.

**Doctor's POV:**

Comforted by having Rose next to him, the Doctor began to try and figure out what was wrong. "Does anyone remember the party after dark?" He asked, getting strait to the point. Everyone shook their heads. They decided it would be safer to take everyone back to their own timelines because they might be out of sync, converging on that point, causing them to lose their memories.

The last one they took home was Donna.

"Alright, here we are...Wait a minute, where are we?" The Doctor asked opening the Tardis doors.

"TARDIS DETECTED!" An electronic voice came from behind the Tardis making him and Rose jump.

"Who the hell are you?!" Donna shouted at the Daleks.

"Donna...I think you should be polite to them and step back." Rose squeaked, trying to pull Donna back.

"She's right Donna." The Doctor said, pushing the two of them back.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek shot but it couldn't get through the extrapolator shielding.

"I don't think so." The Doctor piped. "Nothing can get through these shields."

"SURRENDER DOCTOR!"

"No-" He got cut off as the Dalek ship took off at hyper-speed. When they stopped he saw out the window that they were above planet earth. "What do you want with the Earth this time? The Doctor asked.

**Rose's POV:**

What do you want with the Earth this time?" The Doctor whined.

"WE WILL DESTROY IT AND TAKE THE INHABITANTS AS TEST SUBJECTS!"

"No!" The Doctor stepped forward.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NEGATIVE?!"

"I'm not going to let you." The Doctor's voice was steely calm, when he took this tone he scared even Rose.

She saw the Doctor's gaze flit to the side and Rose saw he was looking at a lift to the control room. The Doctor darted and Rose followed him with Donna on their tail. Rose put up an almost invisible shield of time energy to protect Donna and the Doctor from the Dalek shots. The Doctor, Donna and Rose managed to dodge every shot and got to the lift. The trio soared upward.

"A warning would have been good." Donna spat.

"Sorry, but if I had waited any longer the Daleks would have known what I was thinking." The Doctor apologized, unfazed by Donna's tone.

The lift dinged and they walked into the control room, which was mysteriously empty of any Daleks. The Doctor walked over to the control matrix and sighed.

"What is it?" Rose asked, seeing Donna look strangely from her to the Doctor and back again. Rose shrugged that off.

"This isn't the only ship, as I expected."

"How many are there?" Rose asked.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands, ready to fire at the Earth." He replied.

"EXTERMINATE!" They heard the Daleks before they saw them. They came out of there hiding places and rolled towards them.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave this planet in peace!" The Doctor shouted.

"WE DO NOT TAKE YOUR COMMANDS." The nearest Dalek responded.

"Well then you asked for this." The Doctor flipped a switch, poaring time energy into the power that was already coursing through the control matrix. Each and every Dalek was lit up with time energy and their robotic shells began to go haywire. Rose got the sense that was happening to every Dalek on every ship.

Rose looked at the Doctor in horror; who showed no signs of stopping the torture he was putting them through. She saw Donna off to the side, her expression mirroring Rose's.

"Doctor-" Rose whispered, her eyes filling with tears. He looked at her, his eyes hard with hate for the Daleks.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Doctor-" The Oncoming Storm heard Rose's whisper come from his right. The Doctor looked over and saw sheer horror reflected in her tear filled gaze and he realized what he was doing. He immediately flipped the switch back and stopped what he had started only moments ago. "We need to get out of here, this will keep them out of action for a few minutes, but not long." The Doctor said pushing Rose and Donna towards the lift.

Once they were out of the lift the Doctor tried to get Rose to go ahead of him, to get to safety first, but she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't put him and Donna in more danger, so she took the back, making the Doctor take the lead.

They were almost back to the Tardis when he heard it, the strangled cry of a Dalek. "EX-TER-MI-NATE!" That's when a blue flash, fast as lightning hit Rose.

The Doctor pushed Donna into the range of the Tardis' extrapolator shields before running back to Rose's side, to see her miraculously; alive! He helped her up, but none of the Dalek shots were hitting them anymore even though they weren't in the range of the extrapolator shields. Almost carrying Rose he got her back to the Tardis before he saw the faint gold glow surrounding them. The moment they were safely in the Tardis the glow disappeared. The Doctor managed to get Rose to the infirmary before she fell completely unconscious. He scanned her and realized what she had said was true, she was immortal; while the shot has injured her, she would recover. He let out a sigh of relief before going back to the control room to check on Donna.

"Is she okay?" Donna asked when he entered the control room.

"She will be, she just needs some rest." The Doctor replied.

"Oi spaceman, I'm not stupid, that shot should have killed her, why didn't it?"

"She's immortal, a Time Angel if you will, she can't die." He replied, not meeting Donna's eyes.

"You've become a Time Angel too, haven't you?" She asked.

The Doctor looked at her in shock. "How did you know?"

"Again not stupid, the gold energy you used to stop the Daleks was the same energy Rose put around us to protect us." Donna piped.

That was when it hit him, the golden glow had been a shield of time energy. Rose was using her strength to protect them, even if hurt her.

"You didn't know that did you?" Donna asked. The Doctor shook his head in reply. "Doctor?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Promise me something."

"What?" He asked.

"Promise me you will never lose Rose again, you need her to keep you under control. Also I know you love her, you had only just lost her when I got pulled into the Tardis."

The Doctor was taken aback by that. "You always could see right through me." He said.

"Promise me Doctor."

"I promise." He made the vow, hoping he could keep it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	13. That Way

**Donna's POV (One Time Thing):**

"I promise." The Doctor looked her in the eye and she knew he was serious. Donna saw the years of pain, fear, hate, happiness and love in his eyes as he made the promise.

"Good, she needs you as much as you need her." She said.

He looked up in surprise. "You think so?"

"Think so? I know so!" The temp smiled sadly at the Doctor for his insecurity.

The ex-Timelord smiled and mumbled to himself before going off on his own. Donna tread down the corridors of the Tardis, her mind boggled by its vastness. (Remember: at this point Donna has been on the Tardis only once.) The first room she came across that meant anything was a room full of trampolines. The next one she saw was even better, a pool with a pool side bar where you could ask the Tardis for any drink you wanted and beach chairs. Finally she came to a room that captivated her, a planetarium that could be set to any part of space and any time she wanted.

An hour later she heard the Doctor talking to Rose so she paused the explanation of how some planet called Gallifrey came to be.

"You're awake!" Donna walked into the control room.

"Yea, I had some weird dreams though." Rose said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Worry crept like a spider; sneakily into the Doctor's voice.

"I'm fine, and I told you, I can't die." Rose piped.

**Rose's POV:**

"I'm fine, and I told you, I can't die." She said.

"I know." The Doctor looked at the floor before popping up onto the balls of his feet. "Where do you want to go now?"

Rose knew he wasn't talking to either of them in particular.

"I need to get home; my mum and granddad will be worried." Donna said.

"Alright." The Doctor flipped some switches and hit various parts of the console with a mallet, nothing new.

They dropped Donna off and Rose thanked her for coming to the party, and she thanked them for a good time.

"Oi, spaceman, you better keep your promise." Donna called.

"Trust me. I will." He replied. Rose thought he glanced at her but it was so fast she couldn't tell.

"Bye Donna." The Doctor and Rose called as she walked through her door way, into her house.

"So where do you want to go now?" The Doctor asked.

Rose thought about it for a moment. "That way." She said, pointing at the sky.

The Doctor bent down to get to her eye level. "Past, present, or future?"

"Future." She said.

The Doctor smiled at her and they walked back onto the Tardis. They landed and walked out the doors. It took Rose all of half a second to figure out where they were and who the two people across the room from them were. They were on Platform One and the people across the room were the Doctor's ninth incarnation and Rose's old self, back when she was human.

"No... this is going to cause some nasty anomalies." The Doctor face-palmed. "Can I go one day without causing a paradox?!"

"Nope." Rose replied. His only response was a playful glare.

"AHH! That's me!" Rose heard her own voice from her right. She turned and saw the past Doctor and Rose running towards them.

(I'm going to use Ten and Nine as abbreviations during this chapter, but only in chapters where the two Doctors are together!)

"Who are you?" Nine asked, sizing up Ten. Meanwhile past Rose couldn't seem to comprehend she was seeing a future version of herself.

"I'm future you." Ten replied to himself.

"Doctor how is this possible?!" Past Rose asked.

"Apparently my future self thought it was okay to cross his own timeline." Nine scoffed.

"Hey, we didn't mean to end up here." Ten sassed back. "Anywho, what just happened? I would like to know when I am."

"Cassandra just got shredded, and the Earth just exploded." Nine said casting a side along glance at Rose and Rose.

"Good, I didn't want to go through that twice." Ten said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	14. Ten & Rose With Nine & Past

**Doctor's POV (Ten, to be clear):**

"Good, I didn't want to go through that twice." Ten said.

"Who are you?!" Past Rose pointed at present Rose.

"I'm you from the future...that's probably all I should say." Rose's reply to her past self wavered.

"What, why?" Past Rose asked.

"Well your life gets complicated and I would probably cause an anomaly if I said any more."

"How-"

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...stuff." Ten cut off past Rose.

"Come on; let's go make sure everyone is okay." Nine piped up, breaking the tension.

 

— **-Later—-**

 

"Please tell me what happens in my future!" Past Rose pleaded with her present self.

"No! Now hush Past!" Rose had taken to calling her past-self 'Past'.

They walked over to the frame of Cassandra's skin and Ten fought back the urge to tell them that she came back. He also fought back the urge to tell them never to go to Canary Warf but that would really cause a paradox.

Present Rose walked over to Ten with a sigh. "Was I really this annoying?"

"You just don't know any of this yet, remember, this is you first trip." He replied.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not that annoying now...am I?"

"No! You were never annoying to me. You're perfect." Ten piped back. She smiled and walked off to check on some of the other passengers.

"What's up?" A northern accent reached Ten.

"Not much, you?" He asked himself.

"Nothing but the Earth exploding, but you would know." Nine replied.

"I do as a matter of fact."

"Okay, strait to the point. What happens to Rose?"

"What do you mean?!" Ten's tone sounded more shocked than he had intended.

"I mean the way you-I-you look at her makes me think something happened and was just recently fixed." Nine replied.

"I would tell you, but that would cause some terrible anomalies."

"I thought you might say that."

"Well...I can give you a piece of advice, enjoy every moment you have with her, because pain is coming for the both of you. Don't tell her that though." Ten whispered.

"Doctor?" One of the Roses called, causing both the Doctors to whip around.

When Ten turned he saw it was his Rose who had called his name, so he walked over and sat on the steps next to her.

"We need to be going, don't we?" Ten heard her, trying to keep her voice level, but she was so annoyed with 'Past' that it wasn't working.

"Yeah we do." Ten jumped up, helping Rose up as well.

"We best be going!" Ten said to Nine and Past.

"Alright, well I'm looking forward to everything!" Nine called as they walked back to the Tardis.

"Same! I want to know what's going to happen to me!" Past called.

"No you don't." Rose muttered next to Ten.

**Rose's POV (Present, to be clear):**

"That was new." Rose chided the Tardis when the doors had closed.

"Yup, that was weird, normally if the Tardis knows I'm going back on my time stream, she resists." The Doctor patted the console as the Tardis rebuked Rose as well.

Rose shrugged and walked back to her room. Her room was simple, the same layout as the room she'd had in their flat at Powell Estate. Although it looked nothing like that room, the walls and ceiling were screens and resembled the planetarium down the hall. They could change to look like anything she wished; right now they showed the Medusa Cascade.

She flopped down on her bed, exhausted and before she knew it she was drifting into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	15. Cybermen

**Doctor's POV:**

When Rose walked back to her room the Doctor decided he really didn't need to worry about her. He cared, and he would never stop caring about the pink and yellow girl but she was strong and she didn't need him to watch her every second of everyday. Although there was one thing he couldn't get out of his head, he was terrified he'd lose her again.

Eventually the Doctor decided it was better not to dwell on the topic and to think about something else, like where they were going to go next. Since he couldn't come up with anything quite spectacular enough; he ended up putting the Tardis on random again so that when Rose woke up he could flip the switch and off they'd go!

 

**\-----Later-----**

 

The Doctor was in the Planetarium that had somehow been set to Raxacoricofallapatorius when he heard Rose cry out. He was on his feet and flying down the corridors in seconds.

The Doctor reached Rose's room and the sight nearly brought him to tears. The door had been ripped off its hinges and Rose was nowhere in sight; but what scared him most was the small blood trail leading out of her door and down the hall. Following the trail was easy and lead him straight to Rose. She was bound and unconscious, blood running down the left side of her head. The worst bit was she was laying at the feet of a Cyberman, and that was all the Doctor saw before they were teleported off the Tardis.

Immediately he ran to the Tardis' console and follow the trail the teleport left.

" _Not again!_ " The Doctor thought as the Tardis lurched to the right. " _I'm not going to let you take her from me again_!" He almost screamed the last part aloud.

The Tardis landed smoothly and the Doctor grabbed his coat, making sure he had his sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper. He walked to the doors and opened them with care so not to draw attention to himself. Peering out, the scene brought him to dismay. The room was filled with Cybermen and people with earpieces. The Doctor went back inside and got two fake earpieces before going out.

He walked through the halls trying to appear emotionless but the halls were vaguely empty. He was about to turn down another hallway when heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

"What are we to do with the girl?" The first Cyberman asked.

"The girl has a name!" The Doctor heard Rose's voice and he fought back the impulse to barge into the room.

"There should be a convert on the way to pick her up and take her to the boss." The second Cyberman replied. It was about that time that a convert or person with the earpieces came walking in his direction. The Doctor took his chance. He walked out in front of the convert; emotionless.

"Are you to take the prisoner?" The convert asked, her voice robotic, her blue eyes looking at nothing, and her brown hair messy.

"Affirmative." The Doctor replied, trying to mimic her robotic tone. She nodded curtly before turning away from the door and walking back the way she had come.

The Doctor knocked on the door before he heard the clanking of one of the Cybermen coming to the door. He opened the door wide and stood between him and Rose before he began his instruction.

"You are to take the prisoner to the boss immediately, do you understand." He asked.

"Affirmative." The Doctor said, trying to make his voice as robotic as possible.

The Cyberman stepped back and allowed him to walk into the room. He'd only just stepped in when he heard Rose's gasp. "No...Doctor!" He knew instantly that she thought he was actually a convert. It was mean, possibly even cruel but the Doctor kept playing the part, because if he stopped now the Cybermen would know he was a fake. He forced himself to walk over to her and the Cybermen unbound her and shoved her towards the ex-Timlord. He walked Rose out the door in front of him with his hands on her shoulders as if he were escorting her to the Boss. As they walked the Doctor noticed Rose was crying and he wanted so bad to tell her he was acting, but he wanted to be sure they were alone before he did that.

Once the Doctor was sure they were away from all Cybermen and converts he stopped.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Rose asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Saving your life." The Doctor said, letting his voice return to its normal tone.

"Doctor?" She asked quietly. "You're not a convert?"

"No, I'm not a convert. These are fake earpieces." He said, pulling one of them out to show her before putting it back in.

"Oh my stars!" Rose whispered; throwing her arms around him. When she pulled back, she straightened and fell back into the part of  _the hopeless girl who was being escorted to her death by her converted lover._  The Doctor replaced his hands on her shoulders and walked her towards where the Tardis was located.

Once they were in range of the extrapolator shielding he realized where he'd landed. The Doctor looked to his left and there was a matrix to this part of the base. He hit the one switch that he had taken off the Tardis the moment he got it. The self-destruct button.

The Doctor looked at Rose as he hit the button and asked, "Why do they even put these on ships?"

Rose just shrugged. "I don't know."

They went back into the Tardis before the ship blew itself apart.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you and you weren't a convert?" Rose asked once the Doctor shut the doors.

"If I had told you before I did then I would have blown our cover." He replied, trying not to offend her more than she already had been. "Then we both really could have been converted."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.

The Doctor looked at her and saw the amount of dried blood down the left side of her head and neck, from the wound on her temple. "Come on."

"Where?" She asked.

"The infirmary." He replied, "That wound on your head isn't getting any better with us standing here."

"But-" She didn't have time to protest before He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the infirmary.

Once they were in the sterile white room the Doctor flipped a switch and a swarm of nanogenes went to her head and in a matter of seconds the wound had healed. The nanogenes returned to their place and Rose walked over to the sink and washed the blood off of her head and neck.

They were back in the console room when Rose said something the Doctor hadn't expected. "I thought I'd lost you!" He turned to look at her and saw tears rolling down her face.

"What, no." The Doctor said, walking over to Rose's side.

"I thought- I thought when you walked in with those earpieces in that I had lost you forever!" She sobbed.

"I'm fine and so are you." The Doctor looked into the eyes of his beautiful Rose so she could see that unlike the converts his were still full of life.

Rose sniffed and held her arms out for a hug and the Doctor pulled her in without hesitation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	16. A Walk Through The Time Vortex

**Doctor's POV:**

With Rose in his arms the Doctor felt that the two of them could never be separated. That, of course, was a false reality. Those were the types of things he tried not to let his guard down on.

" _We know what happens when you do that!_ " He thought to himself. " _I had just decided Rose was okay, but then this!_ " He screamed to himself.

He held Rose until she stopped sobbing. When she had regained enough control she lifted her head from the Doctor shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She let out a small laugh, "You could win an Oscar for acting you know?"

"Could I?"

"Yes! You had me fooled, and that's no easy task." She choked back another sob.

His only reply was a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled; the kind of smile that made his hearts started to flutter. "Don't worry; I'm not going to lose you again."

**Rose's POV:**

"Don't worry; I'm not going to lose you again." The Doctor's voice comforted her even though she knew there was always the possibility they would lose each other again. It had almost happened today; they could have been found and been converted themselves.

" _That's exactly how they'd save the Earth; they'd give them two enormously powerful Time Angels!_ " Rose thought.

"Come on." The Bad Wolf said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Where?"

"Anywhere we can go to teach you to use the powers of a Time Angel!" She responded, remembering that they had all of eternity!

The Doctor lead her down the corridors that twisted and turned, each containing hundreds of doors and other things that she had no idea what they did.

 

**\-----Later-----**

 

"Okay, so what do you want to work on first?" Rose asked when they finally arrived in a room the size of Cardiff. The room had everything you would need to train; open areas, targets, anything they needed.

"I haven't the foggiest, it's up to you." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, well let's pick from three choices. One: Looking through the time vortex. Two: Force fields. Three: Walking through the time vortex."

The Doctor stopped for a moment, with the same face he had when he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem or formula. "Three." He said eventually.

"Alright." Rose smiled to herself, because he had picked probably the hardest choice, but it was just like the Doctor to be an over achiever. "Walk over here." The Doctor walked obediently over to the spot that she had pointed to; in front of a blank wall. "Now picture the best time you've ever had, that's where we'll go. Then feel the time energy course through you and create a portal into the time vortex."

He stood as still as possible to the point that Rose was scared he had fallen asleep on his feet. She was about to say something when a golden portal opened on the wall in front of them. Rose stood there in awe. " _On his first try_!" She thought. He looked at her and smiled smugly (Look at the cover).

"Nice Job!" Rose said. "Now come on, let's go in."

"Okay." The Doctor took Rose's hand.

Together they stepped into the time vortex. The vortex changed color as they walked but there was always the golden tint of time energy all around them. Finally they reached their destination, a portal much like the one they stepped into. The only difference was the picture on the other side. Rose stepped out of the vortex, her hand intertwined with the Doctor's. When she looked up she saw the familiar sight of Torchwood Tower. " _What are we doing here_?" Rose wondered as the portal closed.

"Duck." The Doctor whispered in her ear. Rose didn't know if trust or years of listening to the Doctor was the cause of her obeying him but she did as he asked. At the same moment the out of control Tardis soared over their heads and didn't land smoothly.

They were in a place that they could see the Tower but the people standing outside couldn't see them. Rose peered over to where the Tardis had just landed and saw the Doctor and herself embrace with Jack standing off to the side. The sight almost caused Rose to break into tears. She turned to her right where the present Doctor was standing and kissed him.

When they heard the past versions of themselves and Jack go back into Torchwood Tower they broke apart. "Let's go back." Rose opened a portal and, still holding the Doctor's hand, pulled them back into the vortex. They reached the Tardis and closes the portal. "I think that's enough for today."

"I agree." He looked her in the eyes and kept his hold on her hand. "I love you."

Rose smiled in return. "I love you too."

**Doctor's POV:**

"I love you too." Rose smiled.

The Doctor looked into her eyes, allowing himself a short escape from the world beyond himself and Rose. Although as always it couldn't last long, the Tardis gave a sharp jerk to the left and without any guidance, they were going through time and space.

The Doctor didn't have time to get to the doors before he heard a familiar voice from the outside. "Oi Spaceman! What do you think you're doing?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	17. Gallifreyan

**Doctor's POV:**

"Is that Donna?" Rose asked when she reached the control room.

"I believe so." The Doctor replied, "But there's only one way to be sure, Allons-y!"

He opened the doors and walked out with Rose right behind him. They had landed on a normal street in London, Earth, 21st Century. He looked up and down the street, but there was no one in sight.

"Oi Spaceman!" The Doctor heard the voice again and turned to see Donna standing in her front yard, about 30 feet behind where the Tardis had landed.

"Donna!" Rose and the Doctor call simultaneously.

"How are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm okay, thanks." Donna piped, and then she turned towards the Doctor. "Kept your promise so far I see."

The Doctor cast a side glance over to Rose, who was looking at Donna in confusion, but she didn't say anything.

"Anyway-" Donna cut him off.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you had planets and aliens to save."

"The Tardis kind of took off on her own." He responded.

"Wonder why you ended up here then?" Donna said, looking at her feet.

**Rose's POV:**

"Wonder why you ended up here then?" Donna looked at her feet. Rose waited for the Doctor to say something, but he didn't, he just stood there; thinking.

Rose almost laughed out loud at the Doctor's blatancy. Donna obviously wanted to come with them, but the Doctor had never been good with hints. "Excuse the Doctor." She chuckled, "He can be a bit blatant at times."

"What?!" The Doctor looked at Rose confusion glimmering in his brown eyes. "What am I missing?"

"Be right back." Rose told Donna, pulling the Doctor into the Tardis.

"What am I missing?" He whispered, once Rose had shut the doors.

"She wants to come with us, can't you tell?"

"What, really? I mean, she knows how dangerous it can't be." The brown suited man piped.

"Well, I know how dangerous it can be and you don't see that stopping me." Rose replied.

"If you don't have a problem with her coming with us, I wouldn't mind." He glanced towards the doors.

"Fine by me." The Doctor opened the doors, spilling them back onto the street.

"Hello again!" The Doctor smiled awkwardly. Rose elbowed him in the side. "Would you like to come with us for a bit?"

"I- well I- I couldn't possibly, I couldn't leave my family. They need me here." Donna replied while the Doctor rubbed his ribs where Rose had elbowed him.

"That's no problem. The Tardis is a time machine, like I said. We could go to the end of the universe, and have you home in time for tea!" The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Well, one trip can't be bad." Donna said.

"Alright, come on!" The Doctor ran into the Tardis, with Rose and Donna following in his wake.

**Doctor's POV:**

Once they were in the Tardis, the Doctor decided they might as well bring Martha along for the trip as well, if she'd have them. "Rose, Donna, how do you feel about having Martha come along as well?"

"Works for me!" Rose agreed instantly.

"I'm fine with that." Donna answered.

With that the Doctor ran to the Tardis' console. He flipped leavers, hit buttons and hit various parts of the console with a mallet. After a few seconds the engines wheezed to a halt. "She sounds a bit off." He commented to no one in particular.

"Are we where we need to be?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pulled the monitor to where he could see it, "Yes, we're where we need to be. Place and time."

"How about we go get Martha and let her rest for a few minutes." Rose suggested, casting a worried glance to their faithful time machine.

"Okay." The Doctor walked towards the door.

He knocked on Martha's door; it didn't take her long to answer. "Doctor, Rose, Donna, what are you doing here?"

"We're going on a short adventure, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" As he said the words, he noticed there was something wrong with his speech.

**Rose's POV:**

"We're going on a short adventure, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Rose barely managed to translate what the Doctor said as Donna and Martha looked at him confused. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in confusion for a moment before they worked it out. The Tardis' translation system had stopped working and the Doctor just asked Martha to come with them in Gallifreyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	18. Daleks Again

**Rose's POV:**

The Tardis' Translation System had stopped working and the Doctor had just asked Martha to come with them in Gallifreyan.

"Sorry, come again please." Martha said.

Rose glanced over at the Doctor, who Rose could tell was thinking hard. There was a long pause before he spoke. When he did he had a Scottish accent and she could tell he had to think about every word. "The Tardis'...Translation System...seems to have...stopped working." After that he cursed under his breath in Gallifreyan.

Rose would have laughed at his inability to speak, if his being able to talk didn't matter so much. Without his speech he couldn't go on the tangents that defined him or get them out of trouble by stalling.

"Can you fix it?" Martha asked. Rather than replying, the Doctor just shrugged, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and walked back to the Tardis, head down, shoulders slumped forward.

Martha invited Rose and Donna into her house for tea, and they both accepted graciously. "Do you think he'll be able to fix the Translation System?" Donna asked while Martha put the kettle on.

"Most likely, the Doctor knows that Tardis like the back of his hand." Martha replied.

"Yeah, if anyone can fix the Translation System, it's him." Rose supported Martha's comment.

**Doctor's POV:**

" _What am I going to do if I can't get the Tardis' Translation System working?!_ " The Doctor thought to himself as he went under the flooring, trying to find the source of the problem. " _I'll have to learn to speak fluent English, at the least!_ " The more he thought about the possibilities the more panicked he became. " _Stop it!_ " He scolded himself; " _There's no reason to worry! I can fix this!_ "

The Doctor discarded his precious trench coat on one of the support beams to make sure he didn't ruin it. He was amazed it had lasted that long, He'd destroyed hundreds of suits yet never his coat.

After about 30 minutes the only thing he'd achieved was making it translate everything into Slitheen, which was useless at the moment, so he turned that off. Also made sparks shoot from various parts of the console, and at one point made the temperature go up to 150 degrees for about five minutes. He soniced the quantum refibullator on setting 381c, which caused sparks to fly from under the monitor. When that happened he heard Martha's surprised scream, followed by laughter from Rose and Donna. He allowed himself a smile even though no one could see it.

"Doctor I was going to ask if you were in here, but I think it's evident that you are." Rose's voice reached him from where she stood, leaning against the railing.

The Doctor popped up from under the floor boards and nodded in assent. He hated not being able to talk, he wanted to tell them what he thought was wrong with the system, although they probably wouldn't have understood him if he was speaking English.

"Any luck?" Donna asked.

"Not yet." He replied in Gallifreyan before face-plaming. Instead he shook his head, but after that, no was the obvious answer.

**Rose's POV:**

"Not yet." Rose translated before the Doctor face-plamed. He shook his head.

The Tardis' Translation System had quit effecting Rose after the Doctor left the universe she was in. She came across her ability to translate alien languages when the parallel Torchwood was attacked by Zygons.

She felt bad for the Doctor; she knew he wanted to tell them all about what was wrong in terms they wouldn't understand. Now they wouldn't understand what little bit they understood before.

The Doctor ducked back under the floor boards, but before Rose even heard the familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver buzzing the Tardis took off. Donna and Rose were thrown into the console, and Martha was thrown into the railing. Under the floor boards Rose heard the sharp snaps of electricity before the Doctor, covered in soot and grease popped up. In a few seconds he was flying around the console shouting things at the Tardis that they couldn't understand. He was shouting them so fast Rose didn't have time to translate them, so it was a good thing he wasn't talking to them.

The Tardis landed less than gracefully, throwing them all over the place. Rose was thrown into one of the support beams. When she looked up she saw Martha still clinging to the rail, Donna holding tight to the console and the Doctor had been thrown back under the floor boards. Rose rushed over to the area where the floor boards had been moved, allowing her access to the machinery underneath.

"Are you okay?" She called to the Doctor, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes." His Gallifreyan reply came from somewhere on the right as she spotted him. He was in a tangle of wires, grumbling about translators and needing to make the Tardis wireless.

"Is he okay?" Martha asked, regaining her balance.

"He's fine." Rose answered.

"How come you can understand him but we can't?" Donna inquired.

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey." The Doctor's funny Scottish reply came from beneath the console.

"Oh so you can remember that in English." Martha laughed, but her laugh was cut off by a knock on the Tardis' door.

With a glance at the Doctor, Rose swiftly walked to the doors and opened them. Standing in front of her was Captain Jack Harkness.

"It's Jack!" She called into the Tardis.

She was met with three completely different replies. Donna's: "Who?"

Martha's: "The immortal Ex-Time Agent?"

And the Doctor's Gallifreyan response: "Let him in."

"Come on in." Rose stepped aside, letting Jack in.

"Martha? What are you doing here? I thought you were getting hitched to Rose's ex-boyfriend." Jack said the second he was in the door.

"I am getting married to Mickey, but we're still making wedding arrangements." Martha's reply was curt.

"Whatever." Jack responded before turning to Donna, "You must be Donna, I saw you at the party a while back."

"Jack, Stop it." The Doctor's Gallifreyan reply came from under the floor before they heard his head hit the wall repeatedly in frustration.

"What?" Jack looked at him, a look of confusion on his face.

"The Tardis' Translation System stopped working." Rose explained because the Doctor couldn't. Rose heard another round of bangs of him hitting his head on the wall. Donna was too captivated by Jack, and Martha is too miffed by Jack's comment to answer him.

"Oh... so we're hearing Gallifreyan that's not being translated."

"Yup." The Doctor managed to say in English as he got out from beneath the console.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Jack voiced the question that had been prying on us all."

By looking at the expression Rose could tell the answer needed to be more than a nod or shrug. He thought for a moment before replying. "I...can...but I...don't know how long...it will take...to fix."

At that moment the Tardis doors slammed shut and they were off again. They landed roughly in some unknown place and the Tardis' power went out.

The Doctor opened the doors and they all filed out before they heard the all too familiar voices of the Daleks.

On Rose's right; in Gallifreyan, she heard the Doctor say, "I hate my life sometimes!" As the lethal game of dodge ball began, but played with Dalek's lasers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	19. The Silent Doctor

**Doctor's POV:**

"I hate my life sometimes!" The Doctor said in Gallifreyan as they began the game of dodge ball; played with Dalek lasers.

He jumped out of the way of a shot that hit the wall behind him; blowing up an air tank.

Rose shrieked as one of the shots grazed her shoulder, but didn't hit her full force. Even after the shot, she continued to run and dodge shots. The others were doing the same, relying on instinct to dodge the fatal beams that were flying around the room.

The Doctor ducked and a shot flew over his head, it hit another Dalek, killing it dead. They all ran into a room, empty of Daleks; the Doctor sonic-ed the lock on the door. It wouldn't keep them forever, but it would delay them.

"Now...what?!" Donna panted.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what brought them here, and why. He turned to see Jack collapse in the corner. He had an obvious shot to the heart. Donna began to panic while the rest of them just stood there.

"Help him!" Donna yelled to no one in particular.

Rose cast a sad glance at the Doctor, knowing he wanted to reply and tell her what was going on, but he couldn't, before she herself began to explain. "Jack is immortal; he'll be okay in a minute."

"How is he immortal?"

Rose cast another glance at the Doctor before continuing. "Well, long story short, I brought him back to life, and when I did, I kind of over did it and not only brought him back to life but made it so he can't escape life." Just as Rose finished her explanation, Jack sat up gasping, proving her point.

"FIND THE DOCTOR AND HIS ASSOCIATES!" A muffled Dalek's voice reached them through the wall.

"Doctor!" Jack called from across the room, where he was sitting.

He turned and saw Jack holding something that looked quite familiar.

"Doctor, it's an extrapolator." Jack said, handing the familiar looking piece of machinery to him.

The Doctor turned the extrapolator over in his hands, exposing the wires and circuitry. Taking out his sonic, he began to expand the shielding of the extrapolator from one person to five people. With each person he added on he heard the Daleks getting closer and closer. He wished he could direct his friends, tell them not to panic, that they'd be fine, but he couldn't. He could but they wouldn't understand him, or Rose would translate it, but that wouldn't have been the same.

Just as the Daleks broke through the door he got the extrapolator shields up and running. There were about 20 shots that were aimed toward them, but they didn't come near them. The Doctor motioned for the others to come with him and they began to walk right through the middle of the Dalek fleet.

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor motioned for them to follow him, and they obeyed; walking right through the middle of the Dalek fleet. The screams of "EXTERMINATE!" became more annoying than terrifying after a few moments.

Even with the shielding, Jack was armed with a laser gun he'd found right after they began walking. They made it back to the Tardis, whose power seemed to have been restored.

All of them walked on board with little trouble. Martha took Donna back to the infirmary to check her ankle that she had sprained while running. Rose's shoulder stung where she got shot, but not bad enough to go to the infirmary, although the Doctor would probably have disagreed. That left Rose, The Doctor, and Jack in the control room. The Doctor nodded to the childish pair before going to the console to fly them back to earth, rather than the Dalek ship they were currently on.

Once they had landed the Doctor went back under the floor boards to fix the Translation System. Every now and again he'd say something to see if it was working. Every failure was followed by him hitting his head on the wall in frustration or swearing under his breath in Gallifreyan that he thought they couldn't hear.

Donna and Martha walked into the control room for a little while, but after a bit they all went off in separate directions to do whatever. Rose thought Jack ended up by the pool with Donna, and Martha went to the planetarium. Rose went to the library and put a few pictures into her photo album and labeled them  _The Silent Doctor_. After she was done with that she grabbed a copy of  _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_  and curled up in a chair and begin to read.

After about three hours she heard the Doctor from the control room. "Yes! Finally! I fixed it!"

She darted down the hall to see a very pleased with himself Doctor. "The Translation System is running; fully functional!" He said once they were all in the control room. "So who wants to go on a trip?"

They all agreed, and before Rose could say Gallifrey, they were off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	20. Bad Wolf

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor finally got the Translation System working and they all agreed that a little trip was in order. Although, his trips were never little, he would bet anything they would run into some sort of alien/person/or being that wanted to kill them.

He flew around the console; with the hand break on of course, and they traveled through time and space, but about halfway to where they were going, the Tardis picked up a distress signal.

"Distress signal!" The Doctor called, "Locking on!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, even though he wasn't asking them, but they would have told him too even if he had been asking them.

The landing was bumpy, but not as bad as his landing at Torchwood, only a few weeks ago.

"Where are we?" Rose asked from the other side of the console.

"I believe we're on a spaceship in the 37th century." The Doctor replied, reading the Tardis' monitor.

"Alright, well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Jack said, walking to the door.

They all filed out of the Tardis and into a room full of computer systems that obviously controlled the engines.

A female scream echoed down the hall but was cut short. Without looking at each other, they ran towards where the scream had originated.

When they entered the area where the scream had come from they they were greeted not by a girl, but a statue. More specifically a Weeping Angel.

Without even thinking the words came out of the Doctor's mouth, "Don't blink!"

"Those are Weeping Angels, aren't they?" Rose's voice reached him.

Martha replied before he got the chance. "Yes, yes they are."

"Don't turn your back, don't blink." The Doctor said.

**Rose's POV:**

Staring at the statue was easy. The hard part was listening to the panic that had bleed into the Doctor's voice.

"Everyone back out of the room, and keep your eyes open!" The Doctor motioned for them to go back the way they had come. All of them obeyed, all of them that was but the Doctor and Rose. "Rose you need to go."

"No, you go." In the back of her mind she knew one of them would end up going back in time by the touch of the angel.

"Rose..." His voice trailed off as he came to the same realization. "No! I'm not going to let you!"

Rose didn't reply. She stepped straight into his field of vision, her back facing the angel so that neither of them was looking at it.

The last thing she heard was the Doctor yelling her name before she went tumbling through the vortex.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled as she disappeared from his view and he was left with his chance to escape. He ran into the hallway, closing the door and sonicing the lock.

The others were already almost back to the Tardis, but he didn't care. The Doctor leaned against the wall and the next thing he knew, He was no longer standing. He was sitting, his right leg extended in front of him, his left leg pulled up against his chest, arms crossed, resting on his left knee.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he saw Jack running back down the hall in his direction. "Doctor! Rose!" Jack stopped yelling when he caught sight of the Doctor. "Doctor where's- oh."

The Doctor took a deep breath before replying. "She sacrificed herself for me... She got herself sent back to god knows when for me."

"Doctor she's immortal, she'll be fine."

"An eternity apart." He muttered under his breath. "All because we're Time Angels."

"What?" Jack asked.

"We're Time Angels!" The Doctor said louder, jumping to his feet. "Jack, go back to the Tardis and tell the others that we'll be there in a moment, don't tell them where Rose is. I'll be right back!" Jack glanced at the Doctor worriedly before following his orders.

The Doctor ran back into the room where the Weeping Angel still stood. That was when he disobeyed his own orders and blinked.

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor appeared in front of Rose gasping. "Well that worked." He grumbled under his breath.

"Doctor! What are you doing here?!" Rose asked coming to his aid.

"Same as you, touch of an angel." He replied. "I wasn't going to let you go through this alone!"

"That's sweet Doctor, but now we need to focus on getting back."

"When are we, do you know?" The Doctor asked.

"Sometime in the 1940's, I think." She replied, helping the Doctor up. "Come on, we need to be getting back."

"Alright." The Doctor took her hand and they focused on where they needed to be, the spaceship where the Tardis was parked. A portal opened in front of them and they stepped inside. Walking through the centuries back to where they needed to be.

When they stepped out of the portal, they were right in front of the Tardis. They could hear Jack inside talking to the others. When he'd finished they walked in, everyone greeted them normally, everyone that was but Jack. He was looking from Rose to the Doctor in shock.

**\-----Later-----**

 

They all went their separate ways after they got off the ship. Martha went to the planetarium and Donna went to the library.

Jack called Rose and the Doctor over. "Alright, Rose I know you got sent back by the Weeping Angel, and I'm pretty sure you did too Doctor." He said once they were out of earshot of the others.

"Yea." They both replied.

"So how did you get back?" Jack asked.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance before they began to explain. They told Jack about them being Time Angels and how they could time travel.

"So should I start calling you Bad Wolf?" Was Jack's only response to Rose when they had finished.

Rose looked at the Doctor and he gave her the  _that's not a bad idea_ look. "If you want." Rose replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	21. Parallel Rose

**Doctor's POV:**

After Jack suggested calling Rose 'Bad Wolf' the Doctor realized it wasn't a bad idea. He cast a side along glance at Rose and gave her a  _that's not a bad idea shrug_.

She nodded in agreement, so from then on they had an unspoken agreement He was the Doctor and she was the Bad Wolf.

"So I guess I should wrangle the others and bring them back here so we can decide where we are going next." Jack said, waving to rose and the Doctor as he walked down the corridors.

"Where are the others?" Rose asked.

"Who knows, they might be in the planetarium or the library or-" The Doctor got cut off by the sound of Jack's laughter.

"Doc! Wolfy! You guys need to come see this!" Jack called.

"Coming!" The Doctor replied, jogging down the hall with Rose muttering something about being called Wolfy.

When they got to the source of the laughter they were outside of the trampoline room. He saw Jack laughing his head off and Martha shaking her head like she was thinking:  _I'm surrounded by idiots_.

The Doctor looked in the door and saw a drunk Donna jumping to her heart's content. Rose and he automatically looked at Jack. "What did you do?" He asked.

"What?! You automatically assume it was me!" They glared at Jack some more. "Okay so it was partially me. She got a hold of one of my Hyper-Vodkas, but I didn't give it to her, she found it."

"Where did she find it?" Rose inquired as Donna fell over laughing.

"The kitchen! Where else?!" He defended himself.

"Well we better get her to bed, she's gonna have one hell of a hangover when she gets up." The Doctor gestured to the now sleeping Donna.

**Rose's POV:**

After they got Donna to bed they all walked back into the control room to decide where to go next. They didn't have time to do anything before Rose's mobile went off. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello sweetheart!" Jackie answered brightly, but her voice was tinged with worry.

"Mum is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly, but I do need you to come back to Torchwood as soon as you can." She replied.

"Alright, one second." Rose pulled the phone from her ear. "Doctor can we head back to Torchwood really quick, my mum is freaking out about something."

"Sure, no problem." The Doctor replied, flipping some switches so that they were flying again.

"We'll be there in a mo." She said to her mum before they said good bye and hung up.

"Do you know what's wrong Wolfy?" Jack asked.

"No, but it's probably something simple. Also, stop calling me Wolfy." Rose responded.

"Is there something wrong with that name, Wolfy?" He called her Wolfy once more and she knew he wasn't going to drop it so she decided to ignore it.

**\-----Later-----**

 

**Doctor's POV:**

They landed at Torchwood with little trouble and headed inside to see a slightly frantic Jackie.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Rose called as they walked in the door.

"Rose!" Jackie screamed, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Actually it's Bad Wolf now, but what's wrong?" Rose asked again. Jackie whispered something in her ear and the Doctor saw her eyes grow round with shock. That scared him because not much shocked Rose anymore.

Her mother let her go and Rose darted up the steps to one of the many levels of Torchwood Tower. The Doctor darted after her and caught up with her on the medical floor. He saw her looking through a scanner of some sort. He noticed a discarded syringe; used for taking blood for testing, lying on the counter next to her, empty, but there are obvious traces of her blood still on it.

"R- Bad Wolf, what's going on?" He asked, walking over to her.

She didn't respond, she just mumbled something that sounded like:  _no, this can't be possible,_  over and over again.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Sadie and I aren't just sisters." Was all she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked; mystified.

"We aren't just sisters, we are the same person." Rose repeated calmly.

"What?!" The Doctor couldn't believe what she had just told him. "How?!"

"We are the same person, she is me from the parallel universe."

"That's not possible, there is no parallel you." He responded.

"Well she is. It's a perfect DNA match." Rose said, holding up the syringe.

**Rose's POV:**

After a few more minutes of talking the Doctor said something she hadn't expected. "R- Bad Wolf, you know that once she grows up she can't stay in this universe, there will be too many anomalies. It will start the day she turns 21."

"What?!" It was all Rose could do to keep from screaming the word.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry, but there's nothing I can do, the day she turns 21 she will have to go back to the other universe." He said softly, trying to calm Rose down, but there was no calming her now. She had just found that she had to lose her sister decades before she thought she would. Rose took a deep breath, trying not to freak out.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. What I'm worried about is what I'm going to tell mum." Rose said, forcing a laugh.

The Doctor didn't say anything, he just looked at her with sad eyes, and that was when it hit her, that was exactly how he felt when Rose had gotten sucked into the universe. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her, but looks down at her in slight shock.

"So this is how you felt." She said when they pulled apart after a few minutes.

He nodded slowly before taking her hand and leading her back down the steps to the lobby.

**\-----Later-----**

 

After Rose delivered the news to her mum about Sadie having to go back to the other universe when she turned 21, she broke into tears. Finally Pete had to come over and taken her home.

Now Rose sat in the chair in her office, the papers long since put away, where they couldn't blow all over the office. She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called, refusing to get up.

The door opened and the Doctor stepped in, leaning against the bookshelf in the corner.

Rose tried to keep herself from crying, but it didn't work, She felt her eyes rapidly filling with tears. The Doctor held out his arms. Rose got up and walked into them before she started sobbing. He just rubbed her back gently as she sobbed into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	22. Ink

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor wished Rose didn't have to feel this pain, but sadly she would have to learn to cope. Now that she was immortal, she would outlive everyone she loved and cared about, except him. Now she knew the curse of a Timelord or Time Angel rather.

He rubbed Rose's back gently as she sobbed. He knew how she felt, but now wasn't the time for words. The best thing he could do right now was be there for her, he didn't have to say anything.

After a while she calmed down a bit and began to do some work that she'd left behind when she'd started traveling with him again. The Doctor walked out into the main lobby; there stood a very confused looking Jack and Martha.

"What happened to Wolfy?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"It's a long story." The Doctor said, leading them over to the sofas, and began to tell the story.

Once he was finished, Jack and Martha looked at the Doctor in shock. They kept opening their mouths like they wanted to say something but couldn't form words.

Finally Martha spoke up. "Is that why Jackie was so upset?"

"Yes, Sadie is going to have to go back to the other universe when she turns 21, and both Jackie and Rose are pretty shaken up about it." The Doctor answered.

"I bet they are." Jack replied. "Have they told Sadie yet?"

"No, I think they are going to wait till she's a little older." The Doctor's voice was curter than he meant for it to be.

Jack and Martha nodded before they heard a loud bang come from Rose's office and her office windows became covered in ink, her voice rose from the now ink covered room. "What the hell?!"

**Rose's POV:**

Read; Stamp; Slide. Read; Stamp; Slide. Read; Stamp; Slide. Rose did her work after the Doctor walked back into the lobby, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked over and saw that she had forgotten to put ink on her stamp. Rose slammed the stamp into the ink, splattering it on the walls, but not on her. Then slammed the stamp onto the papers she had already checked.

"Stupid stamp! Stupid Papers! Stupid Life! Stupid Universe!" She cursed as she slid the papers to the side.

Rose finally finished the papers and put the stack on the corner of her desk. Then she walked over to the computer and began to write the letter to U.N.I.T that included the alien species them had discovered in the last few months.

She hit print, and that was when things went wrong. Ink blasted from the printer with a loud bang; covering the walls, windows and her in black and blue ink.

"What the hell?!" Rose screamed the words before she could stop herself.

"Rose?!" The Doctor's voice came from beyond the door. For a moment she was confused, because she thought she was supposed to be called Bad Wolf, but she liked that he liked her actual name over the name that she had kind of given herself.

"I can't open the door!" Rose said grabbing the knob as ink continued to spray from the printer. "The knob's slippery!"

She heard the faint sound of the sonic screwdriver on the other side of the door and the Doctor walked into the room, followed by Jack and Martha. Rose noticed that the Doctor had discarded his trench coat in the lobby. This was probably a good thing because not a moment after he stepped in the printer covered him in ink. Jack practically died laughing, Martha chuckled a bit and even Rose cracked a smile.

"Well...I wasn't going to put anything in my hair today, but this works." The Doctor said, smoothing his hair down, and for once it actually stayed down and didn't spike back up.

Rose giggled before ink sprayed her in the back of the head. "Someone help me cut this thing off!" She screeched.

The Doctor took his cue and darted over to the printer and sonic-ed it so that it quit spraying ink all over her office. Rose looked around at her now ink covered office, where Jack and Martha had run for the safety of the printer free lobby.

"What happened?" The Doctor looked at his suit that was dripping with ink.

"I don't know, I went to print a letter to U.N.I.T. and the printer decided it didn't like the color of my walls!" Rose replied.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Well it did a little bit too good of a job, it painted the walls...and everything else, including us!" The Doctor piped back.

"You're telling me!"

"What was this a picture of?" He asked picking up a now ink covered frame.

"Oh no!" She squeaked. "That was a picture of us on New Earth!"

"It's okay Rose, worst come to worst we can go back and take another picture."

"You called me Rose." The no less than pink and yellow girl said, a smile playing on her face.

"I'm sorry but I just can't call you Bad Wolf, others can but I can't. Your name will always be Rose to me!" The Doctor responded.

"That's sweet Doctor, and I like that you still call me Rose." She said hugging him.

**\-----Later-----**

 

When they left the Tower the Doctor took a shower and changed his clothes, but still failed to remove all the traces of ink. Rose did the same.

"Ahh!" Martha's shocked voice reached him, followed by Jack's laughter. Rose ran into the room! "Look at what that ink did to my hair!"

She was right, her hair was midnight black, bringing out her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	23. The Sound of Music

**Doctor's POV:**

Rose's hair was midnight black, bringing out her eyes.

"You know it doesn't look bad." Martha said as she rounded the corner.

"It really doesn't." Jack piped when he stopped laughing at Rose's shock.

Rose looked over to the Doctor, as if asking,  _What do you think?_

"It really does look nice." He replied to her silent question, "It brings out your eyes."

"Well...I guess I can keep it this way for a little while." She said, pulling a strand into her view.

"Keep what, what way for a while?" Donna asked as she stumbled into the room, hand over her eyes as if she was warding off a bright light.

"My hair." Rose's voice managed to rise above Jack's laughter.

"Shut it Jack! I've got a splitting headache and I don't know why!" Donna snapped, causing Jack to calm his laughing to the occasional giggle.

Rose cast a side along glance at the Doctor, sympathy for Donna shown in her eyes. Donna was completely hungover, and she didn't even know it.

"Donna what do you remember?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh...the Translation System not working, the Weeping Angel, Jack telling me to call Rose Bad Wolf, and Jack giving me this drink. After that it's all a blur." She replied.

"I thought you said you didn't give it to her!" He rounded on Jack.

"Okay! So I lied!" Jack's eyes became wide.

**Rose's POV:**

"Okay! So I lied!" Jack became wide as the Doctor shook his head.

"Rose can you take Donna to the Infirmary, there is some hangover medicine, the Tardis will show you where it is." The Doctor glared at Jack.

"Sure." Rose walked over to Donna, and lead her to the Infirmary.

Just like the Doctor said, the Tardis helped her find it. Rose opened a cabinet and was faced with an array of pill bottles. As if the Tardis read her mind, one of the bottles appeared on the counter below the cabinet with the label  _Hangover Remedy._  Rose read the dosage and gave one of the pills to Donna after getting her a glass of water.

In less than two minutes Donna was back to herself again. Rose caught her up on everything that she happened to miss while she was out.

"A girl passes out for a few hours around here and she misses everything!" Donna spurted when Rose had finished. It took Donna a moment to realize what she'd said, but when she did, she was falling over herself to take it back. "I'm so sorry! That's not what I meant! I'm sorry about your sister-or parallel self as it now stands."

"It's alright." Rose said when something else came to her mind. "What did you make the Doctor promise?"

"What are you talking about?" Donna looked at her; confused.

"When we accidentally landed outside your house you said: 'I see you've kept your promise.' To the Doctor." Rose responded.

"Oh that...that's nothing." Donna said skeptically as if she didn't want to tell her.

"What did you make him promise?" Rose persisted.

"I asked him to promise never to lose you again, and he promised." She looked at the floor.

Rose wanted to put her hands on her face to cover the blush that she knew was rising on my cheeks.

**\-----Later-----**

 

**Doctor's POV:**

After Rose and Donna had returned from the Infirmary, they had all decided to go to the screening room and watch a movie. The screening room was a large room with red carpet, tan sofas, a movie theater screen and a fireplace that was burning all the time.

Now they were standing in front of the Earth section that had everything from the beginning of their movies to the end of time.

"This is a good movie." Donna held up a case.

"Oh my stars, yes!" Rose said taking the disk from Donna.

"What movie?" Martha asked.

" _The Sound of Music_!" Rose and Donna replied in unison.

"If everyone's okay with  _The Sound of Music_ , I'm okay with it." The Doctor said.

Everyone nodded in assent.

"Julie Andrews has such a beautiful voice!" Donna exclaimed.

 _"Note to self: Take Donna, Rose and Martha to see Julie Andrews."_  The Doctor thought to himself. After that they settled down to watch the three hour movie.

At the intermission Jack went to get something to drink, Martha and Donna stayed in the lounge talking about Christopher Plummer playing Captain Von Trapp, and Rose and the Doctor went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Once they were in the kitchen Rose said something that caught him off guard, "That's a sweet promise."

"What promise?" The Doctor asked; dumbfounded.

"The one that Donna made you make."

"Wait w- oh, that one." He turn to face Rose. "I just hope I can keep it."

"Me too." Rose responded.

The Doctor kissed her lightly before they heard Jack from the door way. "Are the two love birds going to come finish the movie or not?"

The Doctor and Rose broke apart quickly, looking at their feet. "Coming!" The Doctor said.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Rose piped, dashing over to the microwave.

They rejoined the others and started the movie back up, but for the rest of the movie Jack kept looking over to him and Rose; smiling.

**\-----Later-----**

 

After the movie was over they all split up. Donna went to the planetarium, Martha went to kitchen to make herself some tea, and Jack went somewhere that the Doctor wasn't certain of. Rose and he went to the library. He lost her in the Earth 21st Century section.

The Doctor walked over to the reading area that resembled the screening room greatly, minus the TV. He opened the Tardis' copy of  _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,_  putting on his glasses.

It wasn't long before Rose joined him with her book,  _The House of Hades_.

"Have you read  _The Blood of Olympus_  yet?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it's not out yet for me!" She replied.

**Rose's POV:**

"No, it's not out yet for me!" Rose replied glumly.

The Doctor looked at her in confusion, "It should be...oh! It's not out in the parallel universe! It's out here."

"Really?!" Rose piped back.

"Yes...and, you do realize you're on the Tardis and I have books from the 100th Century." He commented.

Rose face-palmed. "I knew that." She grumbled as she walked back to the 21st Century section. She put back  _The House of Hades_ and grabbed  _The Blood of Olympus._

**\-----Later-----**

 

She had no idea what time it was when Jack walked into the reading room, but she was on chapter 14 Nico's POV when he did.

"Hey Doc, hey Wolfy!" He said, plopping down on one of the empty sofas.

"Hello Jack." The Doctor said, never looking up from his book.

"Hi." Rose responded, going back to her own book.

"Well you two are a whole load of fun!" Jack flipped over so he was hanging off the sofa upside down.

"You must be bored with Donna and Martha to be in the library." The Doctor actually looked over the top of his book and the rim of his glasses.

"They went to bed an hour ago!" Jack said.

"Really, what time is it?" Rose asked.

"About two in the morning," Jack replied.

"How long have we been reading?" The Doctor asked, putting his book down.

"About four or five hours." Jack righted himself on the sofa.

When Jack said that, Rose realized how tired she was. "Well I for one need to go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight Rose!" The Doctor said, giving her a hug.

"See ya in the morning Wolfy!" Jack piped.

She was already in her room when she noticed she still had  _The Blood of Olympus_  in her hands. She placed the book on her dresser, and changed into her pajamas.

Before Rose climbed into bed she walked over to the control panel next to her closet and reprogrammed the walls and ceiling from the Medusa Cascade to the Earth's night sky.

Rose woke the next morning with a start. The Doctor was shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"What?! What's wrong?!" She sat up quickly.

The Doctor wore a worried expression. "The Earth is gone." Was all he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	24. The Stolen Earth

**Rose's POV:**

Rose woke the next morning with a start. The Doctor was shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Rose sat up quickly.

The Doctor wore a worried expression. "The Earth is gone." Was all he said.

Rose jumped up and grabbed her robe before following the Doctor into the control room where Jack and a very tired Martha and Donna stood in front of the doors.

Rose darted over to where the others were standing, and saw firsthand that the Earth was indeed missing.

"Are you sure we're where the Earth is supposed to be?" Donna looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

"We are stationary, we haven't moved, the Earth is gone. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." The Doctor said quietly, not just apologizing to Donna but to all of them.

"Can't you find it?" Martha asked.

"There's no trace. That is fearsome technology, that is." The Doctor said in awe.

"There's one thing I can think of to do." The Doctor said softly, but his voice grew more intense with the next like. "I am taking you all to see The Shadow Proclamation!"

**Jackie's POV (For These Chapter's Only! I need a POV on Earth! These will be short!):**

Jackie looked up, with Sadie crying next to her. 26 planets had just appeared in the sky with no explanation, and Rose wouldn't answer her phone!

"Mommy, what's going on?!" Sadie cried next to Jackie.

"Come on sweetheart, we are going to Torchwood."

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor ran around the console, flying the Tardis to the Shadow Proclamation. When they landed everyone looked to him for instruction, and to be quite honest he had no idea what to do. He was just trying to give them some hope.

"Come on, let's go meet the neighbors." The Doctor tried to sound upbeat but failed miserably.

They walked out the doors and were met with Judoon reprimanding them, "Too joo froo too loo hoo moo joo!"

The Doctor replied with a simple answer of "Too coo roo too moo joo loo soo foo." They laid down their arms. "Mahoo."

After that they lead them into the main room where one of the leaders told the Doctor that he shouldn't exist because the Timelords were wiped out...blah blah blah.

"I've come to report a stolen planet." The Doctor said finally.

"Then you are not as wise as the legends would say." She replied, "This is far bigger than you can imagine, 24 planets have been stolen! The universe is in outrage Doctor!"

"Did you say 24 planets?" He ran over to the computer where the lady was standing.

"Is Pyrovillia one of the 24?" Donna asked.

"Pyrovillia is cold case." One of the Judoon answered.

The Doctor begin listing off the planets that he saw on the screen to himself, "Women Wept, Shallacatop, Clom...Clom's gone?! Who would want Clom?!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Let's put this is 3D, shall we?"

He pressed a few buttons and 3D models of the planets appeared in the air in front of him. "Alright, now add Pyrovillia...oh and Adipose 3...what else?!" He looked at Rose and remembered their trip to Midnight. "Oh! And The Lost Moon of Poosh!" The Doctor added the two planets and the moon into the equation.

The planets rearranged themselves, with everyone looking on in awe. "What did you do Doctor?!" The lady asked.

"Nothing, they rearranged themselves into the optimum power source. These planets are like an engine, but what is it powering." He replied.

**\-----Later-----**

 

Everyone went off to do something while the Doctor worked, but after a while it came down to one question: Where had the planets gone?!

"Donna?" He called her because she had been one of the last ones on Earth. "Was there anything weird going on before you left to come with us?"

"How should I know?! Sorry, no." She said.

"Okay thanks anyway."

"Well there was the bees disappearing." She said after a moment.

"The bees disappearing...the bees disappearing...THE BEES DISAPPEARING!" The Doctor ran back to the computer.

"What's important about that?" The lady asked.

"On Earth we have these insects, they started disappearing, and we thought it was pollution or global warming." Donna explained.

"Or they were going back to their home planet." The Doctor said.

"Are you telling me that bees are aliens?!" Donna asked.

"Don't be daft, not all of them! But when they leave they leave a trail called the Pandoca trail. A trail so small that you have to be looking for it to find it. And look! There it is!" He shouted.

**Harriet Jones's (Former Prime Minister) POV:**

With the Subwave Network open, Harriet had been able to use it to communicate with other people who knew the Doctor, but they were yet to get in touch with the Doctor himself. They were opening the Subwave Network and using the Rift to call the Doctor back to Earth to help them with the enemy at hand; the Daleks.

Sarah Jane sent Harriet the number and she locked on, calling the Doctor. When Harriet knew the Daleks had found her she transferred the Subwave Network to Torchwood so that the Daleks couldn't get it and use it against them.

The Daleks blasted through the wall and Harriet got up and walked over to them, "Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister." She held up her old card.

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" The Daleks replied arrogantly.

"You know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall." Harriet Jones said before straitening as the Daleks shot her.

**Doctor's POV:**

The others got into the Tardis, and the Doctor ran towards it himself before he heard the all too familiar sound of someone readying a gun behind him. He turned and saw the lady with about five Judoon around her. "I'm afraid I will have to confiscate your teleportation."

"What?! Why?!" The Doctor was completely confused.

"Because Doctor, whoever has taken those planets has hostile intentions! They have declared war on us Doctor, and you will lead us into battle!"

The Doctor thought about that for a moment before responding, "Alright, just let me go and...get the key.

He darted into the Tardis, door closing behind him. He tossed his trench coat over one of the support beams and ran to the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons. As they took off the Doctor could hear the lady's voice outside, yelling for him, but he had no intentions of stopping.

The Doctor followed the trail until it stopped dead. When he looked at the monitor, they were not on earth, but at one of the places he feared most...The Medusa Cascade.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath before replying. "I've only been here once, I was just a kid...90 years old. The Medusa Cascade."

"My walls were programmed to show that only yesterday." Rose piped from the other side of the console.

"That's nice, but where's the earth?" Donna asked. "My mum and granddad are on Earth, are they okay?" Donna's question was followed by the Doctor's silence because he just didn't know. "Doctor, they're okay right." He looked at Donna with sad eyes, and he know Rose knew there was nothing he could do. "Come on, you can't do this now! You always know what to do! You can't give up now!" Donna was on the verge of tears now and Rose came to her aid, but there was nothing either of them could do to help.

They had only been standing there a moment when the Doctor's mobile started to ring. "PHONE!" All of them yelled.

The Doctor answered it, but he quickly realized that it was a trail for them to follow not a call.

"It's a signal! Locking on!" He held his stethoscope to his phone, using both his hands, and one of his feet to fly the Tardis, with Rose helping him on the other side of the console.

Finally the Tardis engines wheezed to a halt. When they did he got a Subwave connection on the monitor. He saw Donna's mum and granddad, Jackie, Pete, and Sadie, Martha's mum, plus Sarah Jane Smith.

They talked for a few moments and they told them it was the Daleks before an incoming signal interrupt them. On the screen now was none other than Davros.

After he threatened the Doctor multiple times he replied, "After all these years I have only one thing I want to say to you...BYE!" The Doctor clicked off the Subwave network and flew the Tardis down to the Earth.

When they landed they walked out of the Tardis. When the Doctor got out he barely have time to hear the cry of "EXTERMINATE!" before a Dalek shot ran him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	25. Journey's End

**Rose's POV:**

Rose heard the cry of, " _EXTERMINATE!_ " Before she saw a Dalek shot run the Doctor through.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed as Jack shot the Dalek. Rose ran to the Doctor's side.

She could tell from the charring of his suit that the shot hit him in one of hid hearts, enough to knock out even a Time Angel. Rose worried for him, even though she knew Time Angels couldn't die.

"Let's get him in the Tardis!" Jack came to the Doctor's side.

Together Jack and Rose helped the Doctor into the Tardis, where they didn't know what to do.

For a few minutes Jack found the people who were connected to the Subwave network, with some help from the Tardis. Once Martha realized that the Doctor would be okay, she said goodbye to them and headed off to help U.N.I.T. Meanwhile Donna and Rose were fussing over the unconscious Doctor.

After a few minutes the Doctor coughed and opened his eyes.

"Doctor!" Donna and Rose screamed simultaneously.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," He looked from Rose to Donna and back again.

"You were shot by a Dalek!" Donna piped chocking back a sob, and Rose was holding back tears herself.

"Honestly I'm fine," He got up with a wince and walked over to the monitor where Jack was. "We have work to do!"

**Jackie's POV (Short for Info):**

After Jackie got to Torchwood, she left Sadie with Pete and grabbed a teleporter and a gun before heading off with Mickey to help Rose.

**Sarah Jane Smith's POV:**

_Luke is alone at the house with Mr. Smith and K-9; I hope he will be alright_. This was what ran through Sarah Jane's head as she surrendered to the Daleks.

Just as she thought she was about to die she heard a sharp  _snap_  and the Daleks exploded. Sarah Jane turned around and saw her saviors; Mickey Smith and some bottle blonde.

"Hi I'm Jackie Tyler, now where the hell is my daughter!" The blonde snapped.

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor was still in pain from the shot as he looked at the monitor, trying to find out where the Daleks were, but he was trying not to let it show. All of a sudden the power in the Tardis went out.

"They've got us! It's a croton loop," He said.

They felt the Tardis land and quiet enveloped them. Without the engines or the normal sounds of the Tardis, it was quite quiet.

"DOCTOR! STEP FORTH OR DIE!" The Doctor heard the Supreme Dalek from outside the door.

"We'll have to go out, cause if we don't, they'll get in." The Doctor's voice barely rose above a whisper and sounded a bit tired.

"I thought you said nothing could get through those doors," Rose piped.

"You've got extrapolator shielding," Jack commented.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were hybrids, and mad, but this is a fully fledged Dalek empire, at the height of its power. Right now that wooden door...is just wood." The Doctor's voice seemed amplified without the normal sounds of the Tardis.

The others looked at him with saddened eyes. Rose looked him in the eyes, and they knew that the two of them could leave, but they would be leaving Jack, Donna and The Tardis for the Daleks, and the Doctor knew neither of them was going to do that.

"All of us together?" He asked.

Jack and Rose agreed immediately, but Donna stood towards the back of the room; tears in her eyes and a blank expression on her face.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked before he walked past Jack and Rose to her side. "Donna," He whispered once he was at her side.

She jolted with shock, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do," He whispered.

"I know," She responded before the Doctor walked over to the others.

"Daleks," Rose forced a laugh.

"Oh God!" Jack and Rose were trying hard to lighten the mood, and the Doctor thanked them for that, but there wasn't much that the troublesome duo could do in this situation.

They turned and walked towards the doors.

Once they were out of the Tardis the Doctor saw the true size of the Dalek Empire. He turned to see Donna, still in the Tardis.

"Donna!" He called, "You're no safer in there." He muttered the last part to himself.

The Doctor heard the Tardis' doors slam behind him, and he whipped around, "Let her go! She hasn't done anything."

"THIS IS NOT OF DALEK ORIGIN!" The Supreme Dalek replied.

After that the Daleks accused him of 'Timelord treachery' before the floor under the Tardis opened and swallowed the ship and Donna.

"Where is that going?!" The Doctor spun to face the Daleks.

"The crucible's core of Zed Nutruno Energy."

"You can't do that! The Tardis' defenses are down, it'll be torn apart!" He shouted.

"But Donna is still in there!" Rose came up beside he Doctor.

"Let her go!" Jack came to help as well.

Even in this time of crisis, the Doctor realize how much he trusted the two standing behind him, and how glad he was that they were there with him.

"The female and the Tardis will parish together, observe."

A hologram showing the core of the crucible came up over one of the control stations.

**Donna's POV:**

Donna didn't know how the door closed or why she got the sudden sense that she was in the  _Tower of Terror_  at Disney World, but she did know that she was in danger. Certain parts of the Tardis were now in flames and smoke was rapidly filling the room. That was when Donna noticed the golden energy around the Doctor's spare hand that sat in its container under the console.

She crawled over and reach her hand over, and next thing she knew a copy of the Doctor was standing on the other side of the console.

**Jackie's POV:**

They had been herded into the Dalek crucible after laying down their guns.

Just standing there was enough to figure out exactly what the Daleks were up to. They had created this thing called the  _Reality Bomb_ , which Davros was using to destroy everything that wasn't of Dalek origin. Mickey and Sarah were safe in the other room with Jack, but Jackie was in this room, a test for the reality bomb.

She looked to her left and saw Mickey pointing to his teleporter and she knew that it was recharged. Jackie pulled out her own, and next thing she knew she was standing with the others.

After a while they decided the best way to fix the problem was to threaten to blow up the Dalek crucible with a white point star if they didn't surrender.

**Rose's POV:**

They were in invisible cells. They had just seen Jack 'killed' and 'disposed of.' And Davros was now in the room. Rose looked to her side and saw the Doctor, his old eyes full of worry.

The Daleks got two incoming signals and opened them both.

On one screen was Martha Jones; on the other was Rose's mum, Mickey, Sarah Jane Smith, and Jack. Both sets of them, the first thing they did was threaten to blow something up.

Martha threatened to blow up the Earth with something called the Osterhagen Key.

The others had a white point star wired into the mainframe.

A moment later they were all teleported into the same room as the Doctor and Rose, and put into cells. That's when they heard the Tardis.

When she landed Rose had a moment of almost vertigo. The Doctor came running out, even though she knew he was standing right next to her. Rose glanced over to the real Doctor to see him as shocked as she.

The New Doctor got shocked by Davros and a cell put around him. Then Donna came running out, only to get shocked by Davros and knocked behind a console.

"START THE REALITY BOMB!" Davros's voice washed over all of them, but just as they were about to start it, they found it didn't work.

"Oh. The quantum de-refibullator turned 280 degrees." Donna popped up from behind the control console.

"EXTERMINATE HER!" Davros screamed.

The Daleks tried to shoot her, only to find that their lasers didn't work. "No. A simple feedback return," Donna responded. "Now spin!" She turned a dial, and all the Daleks started going in circles.

"Now let's get you all out of those cells," Donna tapped a few things and the invisible cells around them disappeared.

The two Doctor's ran up to the console to help Donna. "How did you do that?" The real Doctor asked.

"A simple reflux of the directional balance!" She piped.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" The real Doctor turned to the New Doctor.

"Because, that Metacrisis was a two way Metacrisis and I got the best bit of the Doctor, his mind! Although, you still lack that little bit of human! I can think of things that you two couldn't dream up in a million years!" Donna said. "And the other way!" Donna turned the dial in the opposite direction, and the Daleks began to spin the other way.

Davros tried to shock them, but what Donna did to the Dalek lasers worked on that too.

"Now let's get these planets back home. I was the best Temp in Cheswick, 100 words per minute!" Donna began to type and out the windows they saw planets disappearing.

After a few minutes the power died. "Only one planet left!" The real Doctor said, exasperated. "Oh and guess which one!"

"The Earth?" Jack guessed from across the room.

"Yes, but we can tow it back home." The real Doctor answered.

The Dalek crucible began to collapse, and they offered to help Davros, but he refused.

Once they were all back in the Tardis, they were towing the Earth home.

**Doctor's POV:**

Everyone was back home, everyone that was but Donna and the new Doctor.

The actual Doctor looked over to Donna and she looked like she was trying to ward off a headache. He glanced over at Rose, who was looking at Donna worriedly. She knew the same thing that he did, there was never meant to be a Timelord/Human Metacrisis.

"Donna, can you come here please." He said quietly.

She stumbled over. "Yes."

"Donna, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm going to have to wipe your memory."

"What?! Why?!" She practically screeched.

"There isn't supposed to be a Timelord/Human Metacrisis. If I don't wipe your memory, you're going to burn, and I'm not going to let that happen." The Doctor said.

He didn't let her reply before he placed his hands on the sides of her head. Once all of her memories of him and her adventures with him were gone, she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

They took her home and told her granddad what had happened, he understood and took her back into the house. As they walked back to the Tardis, He saw tears in Rose's eyes, but she obviously didn't want him to notice, so he pretended he didn't.

Once they were back on the Tardis the Doctor turned to the new Doctor. "Now...What to do with you?"

"Well for starters I can't stay in this universe, to many anomalies." He replied as the real Doctor would have.

"I have an idea." Rose whispered from behind him.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face her.

"He could go to the other universe with Sadie." She piped. "I mean...she is the parallel me, so she'll like him." Rose laughed halfheartedly at the thought of her sister in the parallel world.

"That's not a bad idea." Both the Doctor and the Metacrisis Doctor piped.

They went into the near future, Sadie's 21st birthday to be exact. "Rose you can't go out of the Tardis if you want to see your sister between the present and her 21st birthday." He said.

"I know." She said sadly as the Doctors walked to the door.

The Doctor took the other him over to Sadie and explained what was going on. As he was talking it was scary how much she looked like Rose, he kept having to remind himself that it was her, but it wasn't.

Once it was over the Doctor walked back onto the Tardis to see Rose watching everything that had just happened on the monitor.

"Why don't we go see your present day sister?" The Doctor suggested hugging Rose.

She nodded lightly, and they were off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	26. Who Wants To Live Forever

**Doctor's POV:**

After they left 21 year old Sadie, they had gone to see the present Sadie. That had only seemed to upset Rose more. After they'd gotten back to the Tardis she had gone straight to her room, and locked herself in.

At that point the Doctor decided that the best thing to do was give her some time to think about what just happened.

He wandered the halls of the Tardis; passing rooms that he hadn't entered in years. The Doctor had a room of computers that he used more than some of the other rooms on this hall, but he still only used it rarely. Another room was one that he didn't even know why it existed; a ball pit room, it was probably a good thing that none of his companions ever found that room. The Doctor walked down another corridor to one of the most used doors in the Tardis. His bedroom door.

He turned the handle and walked into the half kept room. The bed was made because he didn't sleep much, but there were sticky notes everywhere; reminding him of miscellaneous things, and papers were messily piled on a desk in the corner. Despite the mess, the room was home to the lonely traveler, a lamp hung from the ceiling, glowing at any brightness the Doctor so desired; right then the bronze lamp cast off a warm, dim glow.

Pictures were hung in random areas around the room some framed, others hung with tacks or tape. It was saddening to look at the pictures and realize how many of the people in those photos were now dead.

The Doctor shook off the thought as he walked across the shaggy blue carpet to his bedside table. On it sat three things, a reading lamp, a photo album of his own, and a vase. In the vase was a perfect rose that he replaced daily with another from the Tardis' garden room. The Doctor looked down at the rose and decided the next room he was going to was the garden room.

**Rose's POV:**

Rose laid on her bed with her eyes closed, trying to take everything in.  _"My sister will have to leave this universe when she turns 21. My mum and dad will most likely go with her. Donna just lost her memory because of the Metacrisis."_ Rose thought to herself, " _Stop it! You're only depressing yourself."_

She decided to think about some of the better things. " _I still have 17 years with my sister, my mum and my dad. The universe is safe for now. Donna is also safe._ " She thought. Then the number one thing came to her mind, " _I'm traveling with the Doctor again!_ "

Rose opened her eyes and looked over at her walls which were at that time showing some point in deep space that she didn't recognize, before getting up. She walked to the door with quiet sock feet and headed down the corridors to the Library and got her photo album.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Rose opened to the next blank page and added her newest photos and gave them labels;  _The Stolen Earth and Journey's End_.

**Doctor's POV:**

After replacing the rose, the Doctor laid down on his bed and stared at the lamp. He began to think of everyone he'd lost and a  _Queen_  song came into his head; Who Wants To Live Forever.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Ohhh, Who dares to love forever, ooo,_

_When love must die._

But when I think of Rose I think of a different line from the song.

_And we can have forever,_

_And we can love forever,_

_Forever is our today._

By then the Doctor wished that he could just drift off into sleep, but sadly he couldn't, so he decided to busy himself and go watch  _Star Trek Into Darkness_  in the screening room.

On his way there, he noticed Rose wasn't in her room, so he took his best guess of where she was and walked to the Library. Sure enough that's where she was, her photo album in her lap.

"Hello," The Doctor said.

Rose jumped and looked up at him with fake loathing, "Doctor you scared me to death!"

The Doctor smiled at her.

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor smiled at Rose, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He pulled a chair up next to hers and looked over her shoulder at the most recent page of pictures.

"The Stolen Earth and Journey's End...I like that!" He piped.

"Thanks," Rose flipped through some of the other pages.

**\-----Later-----**

 

After talking for a couple of hours about random topics, Rose headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	27. Trenzelore

**Doctor's POV:**

After Rose went to bed the Doctor decided to go watch  _Star Trek Into Darkness_  like he had originally planned to do.

The movie was good, but once it was over he went back to the console room. The Tardis whirred when the Doctor walked in, as if she was saying hello to her spaceman.

"Hey old girl," He replied, patting the main console.

The Doctor put the Tardis on silent, so not to wake Rose as they flew. He flew to the Medusa Cascade. Once they were there, he wasn't sure why he'd decided to go there. The Doctor opened the doors and sat on the floor, letting his Converse clad feet dangle in space.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there when he heard Rose behind him. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor turned and patted the floor next to him and Rose came and sat down, also letting her feet dangle into space.

"You still haven't answered me, what are we doing?" She asked again.

"Just enjoying the view," He answered quietly.

"You know," She said after a long pause, "I think this is the first time I have ever seen you actually semi-relaxed."

The Doctor laughed, a real laugh, with joy he hadn't felt in a long time. He laid down to where he was looking at the ceiling of the Tardis. Rose laid down next to him.

After a few minutes, she spoke again; with a question that surprised him, "Doctor, do you like your life?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up.

"I mean...I'm not sure what I mean." She stumbled.

"Well, I love traveling and seeing new places and people, and the whole learning aspect of it, if that's what you mean." The Doctor said.

"Yes I know that, but for someone who loves what they do you're awfully sad."

The Doctor looked Rose in the eyes and he knew she was looking for further explanation than his home planet being destroyed. "Other than having lost my home planet, there is a curse to being a Timelord- or Time Angel as it now stands," He stared out at the Nebula. "You out live everyone you know and care about; you know that, you are already starting to feel that pain." The Doctor turned to look at her and he saw she was looking at him, tears in her eyes. He held out his arms and pulled her into a hug. "But no matter how many other people come and go, we will always have each other."

"Unless we lose each other again," She took a deep breath.

"I'm never letting that happen again, I shouldn't have let it happen the first time." The Doctor said, looking into her eyes.

**\-----Later-----**

 

**Rose's POV:**

Rose sat at the door of the Tardis long after the Doctor got up to do some work on the console.

"Are you okay Rose?" He asked, popping up from under the floor boards.

"Hmm...Yeah, fine," She muttered distractedly, "What are you doing?"

"Working on removing some of the wires down here, some of this could have been made wireless a long time ago." He said.

Rose turned her full attention to the Doctor. "Is this because of you falling under there and getting tangled in the wires a few days ago?"

"Possibly," He flashed her a winning smile.

Rose smiled back at him, and he came over and kissed her on the top of the head.

All of a sudden the Tardis jerked, throwing the Doctor; who was still standing; into the console, "What the hell?!" He said as he dashed around the console, in an attempt to figure out what was wrong.

When the Tardis stopped, Rose looked at the Doctor; who was staring at the monitor, "Where are we?" She asked.

"Trenzelore," Was his only response.

"What is Trenzelore?"

"Supposedly the planet where my grave is, but now that I'm a Time Angel, I'm not sure. Although, the fact that we are even here is a bad thing," He said, fear lacing his voice.

"Well, what should we do?" Rose took a few steps closer to the Doctor.

"That's what I'm trying to decide, should we go out or take the Tardis and get out of here." His reply was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	28. Ten & Rose With Eleven & Clara

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor stood there looking at the monitor. Thoughts raced through his head, " _Will my grave still be there? Will paradoxes ensue if my grave does exist and I go to Trenzelore? Well, there's only one way to find out!"_

He flipped a switch and sure enough, through his own curiosity, they were heading down to Trenzelore.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked from the other side of the console.

"Down to the surface of Trenzelore, I never could stop my own curiosity!" The Doctor piped as he darted to another part on the console, and hit it with a mallet.

Once they had landed the two of them walked to the door cautiously. The Doctor was about to open the door when Rose pulled him back. "Doctor, you don't have to do this. If you want to, we can leave."

The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes, and he could see the curiosity brimming them, she didn't truly want to leave, but she didn't want him to get hurt either. "I think it needs to be done, there's something about this planet calling us in, but thank you. I love you." They kissed, not a small one, but a passionate one, one that you love so much, but hate it when you have to break for air, but when they did they stepped out the doors to a seemingly quiet planet.

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor and Rose walked among the trees of some woods, hand in hand for what seemed like forever and only a moment all in one. Suddenly the Doctor pulled her back, and barely kept her from falling off a cliff.

Rose looked up to thank him before she saw him looking down into the mist below. "What's wrong Doctor?"

"N-nothing, actually everything is great!" For once, that was genuine, and Rose knew he wasn't lying.

"What's great?"

"My grave, it's no longer there!" He replied, a glimmer of joy in his eyes.

"How can you tell from here?" Rose asked, cautious of over stepping.

"Well, the Tardis was over my grave, and it's no longer there!"

"Again, how can you tell from here?" She piped.

"The Tardis over my grave was dying, and when a Tardis dies, the inside leaks to the outside, and it grows, to the size of the inside. As you can see, no dying Tardis' anywhere in sight." He turned a full circle before pulling Rose into a hug, and kissing her on the top of the head.

**Doctor's POV:**

"The Tardis over my grave was dying, and when a Tardis dies, the inside leaks to the outside, and it grows, to the size of the inside. As you can see, no dying Tardis' anywhere in sight." The Doctor turned a full circle before pulling Rose into a hug, and kissing her on the top of the head.

"No, there's no grave for you down there anymore, and that's why we needed to come and talk to you." A voice caused them to whip around. Standing there were two transparent, ghost like people, one a male with floppy brown hair to one side, suspenders, a blue bow tie, tweed jacket, and for some reason a fez; who seemed to be looking longingly at the Doctor and Rose. The other was a girl with long brown hair, and a plaid red skirt.

"Who might you be?" The Doctor asked the newcomer who had spoken.

"I would have been you, had you stayed a Timelord, and this is Clara Oswin Oswald!" The bow tie wearing man piped. "Actually, we wanted to talk to you a bit about that." The fez hatted Doctor walked up to the present Doctor, and Clara walked over to Rose, ushering them in opposite directions.

(I'm going to use Ten and Eleven for this chapter only)

"Wait, how can we trust you?!" Ten asked, causing both the ghosts to stop.

Eleven whispered something in his ear he didn't expect to hear...his name.

"Rose, trust her." Ten said motioning towards Clara.

She nodded and kissed me goodbye before they were separated.

**Rose's POV:**

After the Doctor and Rose were separated, Clara and she walked along the edge of the cliff face.

"Rose," Clara said after a few minutes, "What do you know of what the Doctor's future could have been?"

"Only that I recognized the man that was with you on sight." She replied.

"Okay good, then this is the first time for you to hear all this." Clara piped.

"Talk away." Rose said.

"Alright, so...the Doctor, your Doctor, was supposed to regenerate in a couple of months, except for the fact that he is now a Time Angel. That means, he can do what he was going to do before, but it won't kill him, only injure, and he will stay in his tenth regeneration." The ghost like girl paused before she continued. "I want to tell you, that you two are going to meet some extraordinary people in your travels, you have to convince your version of the Doctor to take them with you."

"Okay...who are these people, and why is it so important that they come with us?"

"The fate of the universe depends on these people coming with you." Clara piped, picking up a rather large leaf. She took a stick, and Rose expected her to scratch something onto the leaf, but the brunette shocked her when the stick wrote with time energy as if it were a golden fountain pen. On the leaf she wrote four names...  _Amy Pond (Adult), Rory Williams, River Song (Aka: Melody Pond), and her own name, Clara Oswin Oswald_. "Before you ask, yes, I myself will travel with the Doctor one day, but right now we are ghosts, because for the time being, until you find me later, this will be my existence." Clara handed Rose the leaf.

"Why so?" Rose's question rang through the quiet forest.

"For now, they way time is being rewritten, I will not travel with the Doctor, but for his own sake, I must travel with the Doctor at some point!"

"What-"

Clara cut her off, "I can't say any more on the matter without creating a serious paradox. Anyways, we need to be heading back to the Doctors, I assume they will be done talking soon." The strange girl turned on her heel, and began walking back along the cliff face.

**Doctor's POV:**

After about ten minutes, Ten found himself glad he was never going to regenerate into this man, he was too hyper, and his thoughts ran too dark.

Eleven explained to Ten, some of the people they would meet in their travels, and some of the situations, he was going to find himself in, with a lot of jumping, hand waving, and clapping.

"Finally, I wanted to give you something," The ghost of the future Doctor pulled a small velvet bag out of the pocket of his tweed jacket. As he handed it to Ten, it went from being transparent like him to more visible, like himself when he took hold of the bag.

Ten opened the bag to find it contained little golden orbs, the size of marbles.

"There are 14 in that bag; each one would have been one of your future regenerations if you had stayed a Timelord. Don't ask why you surpassed 13 regenerations, it's a long story." Eleven piped. (Watch the Time of the Doctor if you haven't already seen it!)

"Okay, then my next question; why are you giving me these?" Ten asked cautiously.

"You can use them on people you love and care about, if they are about to die, you can give them one of these, but they will regenerate into what would have been one of your future selves."

Ten looked at the floppy haired, bow-tie wearing ghost in shock as they walked back to meet the girls.

"Why would you give this to me?" He asked after a while.

"It will save you a lot of pain in the future, so...use them wisely."

After that the Doctors walked in silence till they met up with the girls.

**Rose's POV:**

"We can't stay much longer; we need to head back to our own alternate reality." Eleven clapped as he said 'reality.'

"Alright, well, thank you." Ten nodded his head politely as the two of them turned to walk back to the Tardis, hand in hand.

They talked about their experiences all the way back to the Time-machine, and he showed Rose what the other Doctor had given him, and explained what they were.

Once they were back on the Tardis, they flew to somewhere in deep space, and decided to spend a quiet evening in the lounge, just enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	29. A Night On the Tardis

**Rose's POV:**

After a few hours of failed attempts to go to sleep, Rose decided to wander the halls of the Tardis, maybe she'd show her something interesting.

At first Rose went to the library, but her mind was buzzing too much to read or write. Next she tried the trampoline room, but she was really too tired to jump. Rose went to most of the rooms she knew before she just started opening doors at random.

At one point she opened a door that spilled her into a room of art supplies; paints, charcoal pencils, easels, and infinite amounts of papers. Rose closed the door and continued quietly down the corridor.

Rose found a few bedrooms of the Doctor's past companions, but decided to leave them alone, the way he'd left hers.

The rooms began to go by in a blur, some were filled with trinkets that must have some sort of value to the Doctor, others had paintings like a museum.

Eventually Rose found a door that had something written on it in Gallifreyan, but for some reason she couldn't seem to translate it.

Rose thought about leaving the room alone, but curiosity got the better of her and she turned the knob. The door didn't creak when it opened like most of the others, that made it obvious that that door was used more than most.

Rose glanced around the room, the walls were black, patterned with stars, and the floor was lined with a deep blue shag carpet. A lamp hanging from the ceiling cast a warm bronze glow on the room. Sticky notes and pictures had been placed everywhere. In one of the shadowy corners stood a messy desk, and against the back wall was a well kept bed and bedside table.

Rose noticed three things on the table, a small lamp, most likely for reading, a photo album, and a vase with a bright pink rose.

"Hello," A voice from behind Rose caused her to whip around. In the doorway stood the Doctor in his brown pinstriped suit and trench coat.

That's when it clicked, this was the Doctor's room! "I'm so sorry!" Rose piped, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"No worries," He said with no tone of anger.

**Doctor's POV:**

"No worries," The Doctor said calmly.

"I didn't know this was your room!" Rose looked at the floor.

"Don't worry about it," The Doctor walked over to Rose and put his arm around her shoulders.

She tentatively cast glances around the room.

"Oh walk around if you want, I don't care." He took his arm from her shoulders, giving her the freedom to walk around.

"What do all these post-it notes say?" She asked after a few moments.

"They're just reminders of things, like switches on the console that need repairing." The Doctor lied. They said things more like 'Donna only yells at you because she cares.' 'Don't leave jack alone in a room with anyone for more than three minutes.' and 'Just tell Rose how much you love her.'

Rose looked at the pictures and smiled, causing him to smile too. "Were these your companions? What were their names?"

After that the two sat on the floor, surrounded by pictures. The Doctor told Rose the names of each of his companions and gave her a brief description.

Finally, the Doctor grabbed a picture of Rose standing in the snow, or ash on the Christmas the Sycorax attacked. "And this is Rose Tyler my beautiful companion, who I love more than life itself."

She turned to look at him, tears brimming her eyes and he pulled her into a kiss. The two of them sat there wrapped in each other's arms until dawn when they heard a knock on the Tardis' door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	30. Mickey and Martha

**Rose's POV:**

At dawn they heard a knock on the Tardis' door. The Doctor and Rose look at each other, not wanting to de-tangle themselves from each other's arms, but they did.

The two of them walked out of the Doctor's room and down the corridor; hand in hand, to the main control room.

The Doctor glanced at Rose and she let go of his hand, and he walked over and opened the door. Neither of them was shocked to see Martha.

"Hello!" Martha said a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Morning!" The Doctor and Rose piped.

Martha was holding for some reason, a blue floor length dress, a black formal suit, and two letters.

"Sorry, to spring on the two of you so quickly, but you are only here part of the time so I have to catch you when I can!" Martha handed them the letters, and the dress and suit.

"Wedding invitations!" Rose said gleefully, reading over the letter, the Doctor, nodding in approval next to her.

"Yes! Mickey and I have talked it over, and I want you Rose to be my Maid of Honor, and Doctor we want you to be the Best Man! Hence the dress and suit!" As soon as she said the words, the Doctor and Rose were falling over themselves thanking her for the honor.

"Thank you so much!" Rose piped, giving their friend a hug.

"Really, you don't know how much this means to us!" The Doctor said, looking shocked.

"I'm just happy that we have such good friends!" Martha teared up a bit before continuing. "Now I really must be on my way, lots to do! Oh! And remember, the wedding rehearsal is the night before the wedding!" Martha hugged them each once more before she hurried out of the Tardis, leaving the Doctor and Rose to stand there and take in what just happened.

Rose walked to her room and change into the dress Martha had given her, as the Doctor went to his room to change into his suit.

The two of them walked into the control room at about the same time.

"Well congratulations Ms. Tyler!" The Doctor bowed politely in front of her.

"And to you Doctor!" Rose curtsied.

"Shall we go to the wedding rehearsal?" The Doctor questioned. Rose's only reply was a smile. At that he ran to the console and began to fly the Tardis to the night before the wedding.

The Tardis landed and the two of them walked hand in hand to the church where the wedding would be held.

Rose looked up at the Doctor as they walked, until she realized, she wasn't looking up as much as usual. She was only a few inches shorter than the Doctor because of the crazy heels the bridesmaids were supposed to wear.

"Doctor, I'm almost as tall as you!" Rose piped.

The Doctor turned and looked at her in confusion until he saw the shoes. "How can you walk in those things?"

"Not sure, but they aren't comfortable." She laughed.

"Well I don't like these shoes much either." The Doctor looked disdainfully at the dress shoes that he was to wear with his suit. "I would much rather wear my black converse."

The rehearsal went well, and they told them all to meet back at the requested time tomorrow to get ready for the wedding.

The Doctor and Rose popped back in the Tardis and went forward in time a few hours to get ready for the wedding. When they entered the church, Mickey met them immediately. Rose got lead to a room where the bride gets ready with the help of her bridesmaids and the Doctor got lead to another room with Mickey.

Rose entered the room and Martha was wearing an amazing wedding dress with a sweetheart neck line, lace over the torso and lace sleeves that draped to the floor, satin from the waist down and a beautiful blue veil.

"Oh my stars! You look amazing!" Rose cried.

"You look marvelous yourself!" Martha stepped down off her pedestal to speak to her. Rose nodded in thanks.

**\-----Later-----**

 

The wedding went well and all of them headed to the reception. The Doctor and Rose made speeches and everyone had a great time, laughing, dancing and eating.

Rose wandered around and talked to different people, at one point she caught up with her mum and Sadie.

The Doctor and Rose were insuperable for most of the time, every now and again they would lose each other in the crowd, but never for very long.

Soon the time for Martha to throw the bouquet came along. Rose lined up with all the others, and Martha turned around so that her back was facing them.

Martha threw the bouquet of blue and white flowers, and Rose didn't really try, but she ended up catching the bouquet. Martha turned and smiled at her, and Rose knew she was blushing to the point that she couldn't even turn to look at the Doctor. Everyone knew what catching the bouquet symbolized; She would be the next to get married.

**\-----Later-----**

 

After the Doctor and Rose dropped Mickey and Martha off on a planet where they would spend a week and a half long honeymoon Rose went to her room and changed out of her dress and into a pair of soft pajama pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of fuzzy slippers before she went back into the control room.

The Doctor was there, back in his normal blue suit and yes, converse.

The two of them hugged before Rose said goodnight and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	31. Needles

**Doctor's POV:**

Rose went to bed, and the Doctor was left to his own thoughts. The wedding had gone well, and Rose had seemed so shocked when she'd caught the bouquet. She hadn't looked over at him, so thankfully she hadn't seen him trying not to laugh at her reaction.

She had blushed when she caught the bouquet and he knew why, she knew what catching the bouquet was supposed to symbolize in human culture.

Although they had had a good time the night before, it was not long before the Doctor's mind wandered back to his home planet...and its destruction.

He got to work, trying to fix a few things on the Tardis' console.

After the Doctor repeatedly burned his hands on sparking wires, hot bits of the console, and other various things; because, he kept losing himself in thought; his hands were injured to the point that he couldn't even hold the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor gave up and headed to the infirmary to keep from further injury.

The cream that he put on his hands caused agony for a few seconds before replacing it with a pleasant cooling sensation. He managed to somewhat bandage his hands before heading to the screening room to watch a movie. He stood in front of the earth section of movies before he decide on the Disney movie, _The Lion King._

At Mufasa's death the Doctor felt myself sniffling.

"The Oncoming Storm isn't crying at a Disney movie is he?" He practically jumped six feet into the air when he heard Rose's voice behind him.

He landed on his hands and knees, and only just kept from crying out in pain as spikes of pain shot up his arms from his hands.

**Rose's POV:**

Walking into the screening room Rose could just hear the Doctor sniffling over the dramatic music of  _The Lion King_.

"The Oncoming Storm isn't crying at a Disney movie is he?" The Doctor jumped out of his chair and landed on his hands and knees. He winced in pain and Rose rushed to his side to see his hands bandaged. "I'm sorry!" She cried, taking one of his wrists in her hand, and inspecting the poorly wrapped bandages.

"Its fine," He tried to pull his hand away, but she wouldn't let him.

"You are not fine," Rose paused the movie, and helped the Doctor up. "We are going back to the infirmary so I can wrap your hands correctly."

**\-----Later-----**

 

"What did you do?!" Rose asked, gently taking the bandages off his hands.

"I was working on the console and- burned my hands on bits and pieces of the console." The Doctor winced as Rose got both sets of bandages off and put his hands under the running water of the sink to rinse off the burns.

"Some of these are pretty severe burns, if they aren't third degree, they're close." Turning off the tap Rose walked over to the drawer and grabbed the bandages.

"I know they're bad, I don't know why I was so careless, I just wasn't focusing on what I was doing."

She glanced over at the Doctor, who's looking at the floor, he obviously had no intention of speaking his thoughts, so Rose decided to turn her attention back to the burns on his hands. "Do you want to let your hands air dry, or have me towel dry them?"

His eyes widened at the thought of Rose touching his wounded hands. He gulped before he spoke, "Uh...I think I'll let them air dry."

"Thought so," Rose allowed herself a small smile.

When his hands were dry, Rose began her attempt to wrap them but the Doctor kept wincing, jerking his hands back, or not letting her anywhere near them.

Rose sighed, she hated seeing him in pain, but she needed to put the bandages on his hands. Rose turned and saw a syringe sitting on the counter and a note next to it.

Picking up the note, she began to read to herself.  _This will help if you can get the Doctor to use it. -The Tardis_

"Here, this should help." Rose turned around holding the syringe and the Doctor scrabbled backwards, trying not to use his hands.

"No! Absolutely not!" He shouted, backing up until he ran into the wall that was the furthest from her.

Rose was completely confused for a moment before it dawned on her. "Doctor, are you afraid of needles?"

He took a deep breath before replying. "Yes, I'm afraid of needles...I know it's stupid, I can face off with Daleks and Cybermen, but I can't get one little shot."

"Doctor, it's not stupid, everyone has their fears. For instance, I'm terrified of spiders." She piped, walking over to the Doctor, making him think that she had put the syringe down.

"Really-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Rose sunk the syringe into his neck and pressed down the plunger, and the Doctor slid down the wall; unconscious.

Rose wrapped his hands in bandages before putting a pillow behind his head and tucking a blanket around his shoulders. Kissing him on the top of the head She walked over to the counter and left him a note before going to the library.

Once Rose's photo album was in her lap she put her pictures in and labeled the most recent pictures  _Needles_. She smiled to herself about the Doctor's fear.

Rose shook my head, it was things like that that made her forget he wasn't human...but then again, that didn't matter anymore, because they were both Time Angels.

Rose tried to read a book, but to no avail, she eventually drifted into sleep.

**Doctor's POV:**

When the Doctor woke, he was laying on the floor of the infirmary with a pillow and blanket. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened and why he was curled up on the infirmary floor.

Glancing across the room, a piece of paper caught his eye. The Doctor stood slowly and walked to the paper.

_Sorry about knocking you out, but it needed to be done. If you are mad I understand, but I hope you aren't!_

_Love you!_

_-Love Rose_

The Doctor had to read the note a couple of times before it fully registered with him that Rose thought he might be mad at her. The Doctor darted down the hall to her room, but she wasn't there. He checked the control room and the trampoline room but she was not there either. The Doctor felt the panic begin to course through his veins but he forced it down. There was one more place she might be.

The Doctor darted down the corridor to the library and his knees became weak with relief when he saw her curled up asleep in one of the chairs. He managed to push a chair near hers and sit down, soon drifting into sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	32. Nightmares

**Rose's POV:**

Rose woke with a start, she was sitting in the library curled up in a chair. Sleeping soundly in the chair to her right was the Doctor.

She smiled, he must have woken from the anesthesia and come to find her. It was good to see him sleeping, he never seemed to sleep enough. Rose had asked him about it, but he always said he hated sleeping because of his nightmares.

***Flashback* Rose's POV:**

Rose was sitting in the lounge talking to the Doctor and every time he began to fall asleep he'd jerk himself awake, bringing something to her mind. "Doctor, why don't you sleep?"

"I don't need as much sleep a you humans do." The Doctor's reply was contrite and to the point.

"You've told me before though that you sleep less than most Timelords." Rose countered. The Timelord looked at the floor and didn't reply. "Is something wrong?"

"Nightmares." His one word reply confused her.

"What?"

"I don't sleep because of nightmares." The Doctor refused to look Rose in the eyes.

"You can talk to me about them if you want." She said gently. At that he began to explain the hellish world he entered when he tried to sleep.

***End of Flashback* Rose's POV:**

He had said then that he had a nightmare every time he fell asleep.

Looking at him now, Rose wouldn't have been able to believe he was having a nightmare if she didn't know his past.

Rose decided to stay there until he woke, because he had always been there for her when she needed him; so now it was her turn. Rose's turn to help the Doctor she loved.

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor was standing at a crossroads of a war. He had to choose between saving his home planet, and saving Rose, his one true love.

In the back of his mind he knew that he was a dream, but it felt so real. The Doctor felt that he was back in the Time War except for this time Rose is in danger.

Finally his mind was made, he would save Rose and let his world perish. Just as he began his plan the world began to fade to black.

The Doctor woke with a start, looking around until he realized he was in the Tardis's library and Rose was sitting next to him, looking at him worriedly.

"You were having another nightmare, weren't you?" She asked quietly.

The Doctor nodded an she looked at him with soft eyes, and simultaneously the two of them embraced in a hug.

"You can always tell me about your nightmares if you want." Rose's voice calmed him a bit and he decided to tell her. The Doctor had been keeping those things to himself for far too long and there was no one in the universe he trusted more.

He told her about the crossroads, the war, and his choice.

She listened intently to everything he said. When the Doctor told Rose that he'd chosen her over his planet she brightened and they kissed.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't put into words how much he loved the once simple human shop girl.

Although, before he got the chance to say anything, they found they were no longer on the Tardis but on a beach on an unknown planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	33. Ten & Rose With...Ten & Rose?

**Rose's POV:**

The Doctor and Rose stood in shock. The two of them were no longer sitting in the Tardis's library, but on a beach.

"Doctor...you realize where we are...don't you?" Rose asked, pressing down a wave of panic.

The Doctor took a deep breath before replying, "We're on Bad Wolf Bay."

"Why do you think we ended up here?" Her question sounded quiet in comparison to the waves that were crashing against the shore.

"No idea, but we might as well go-"

"Rose?! Doctor?! What are you doing here?!" Sadie's voice cut the Doctor off.

The Doctor and Rose whipped around to face Sadie. She was standing at the top of the bank with the Metacrisis Doctor. She was an adult and looked amazingly like Rose except her hair wasn't dyed blond, it was auburn-brown. The two of them darted down the bank towards The Doctor and Rose in confusion.

Sadie pulled her sister into a hug while the Metacrisis Doctor stood a few feet away.

"How did you get here?" The Metacrisis Doctor voiced what they were all wondering.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." The Doctor replied.

"You know it's going to be a hell of a time telling the two of you apart!" Rose piped as her and her sister broke apart.

"I was going to say the same thing!" Sadie replied.

The Doctor and the Metacrisis Doctor were wearing the same suit, tie, converse and glasses. They were identical, only told apart by who they were standing next to.

"I know!" The Doctor pulled a pair of 3-D glasses from his trans-dimensional pockets, careful of his bandaged hands, and replaced his normal reading glasses with the red and blue pair.

"That works." Rose said as the Doctor placed his reading glasses in his pocket.

"Mum and dad are going to be so happy to see you!" Sadie said suddenly.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Mum and dad are going to be so happy to see you!" Sadie said suddenly, looking at Rose.

The Doctor glanced over at Rose also, she was conflicted. She obviously didn't like being in this universe again, she also knew that she would never get to she her sister as an adult again.

"I guess we can stop by." She cast a side along glance at him for permission and he nodded.

Together the four of them walked up the bank to the Tyler's Mansion.

"So how are you adjusting Sadie?" Rose asked as they walked.

"Well living in a mansion has been great, but everything is different here, I miss the other universe." Sadie looked at the ground and the Metacrisis Doctor put his arm around her shoulders, the same way the Doctor would hold Rose when she was upset.

**\-----Later-----**

 

After Rose talked to her parents and Sadie and a lot of tears, it was dusk. Rose and the Doctor went and sat at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard and began to try and figure out what brought them here and why.

"It could have been something wrong with the Tardis, but I doubt that, if it was, the Tardis would be here with us." He said.

"Could it have been a transmission from this universe?" Rose's question rang throughout the trees that surrounded the courtyard.

"That's a more likely possibility, but who would want to bring us back here?" The Doctor asked the question mostly to himself. "But the transmission still could have come from our universe, and I can't scan to check because the Tardis is in the other universe."

The two of them sat there silently thinking for about an hour. The Doctor looked up and saw the stars through the think layer of leaves that was hanging over the table.

He got up and walked out from under the trees and spread out his trench coat. Gesturing for Rose to come and join him, as he laid down and looked up at the stars, connecting constellations and naming planets in his head. Rose came and laid down next to the Doctor, angling her eyes towards the stars.

The Doctor glanced over at Rose and he could have sworn in that lighting, he could almost see her wings.

As if she read his mind she replied, "I can almost see your wings in this light."

 _My wings?_  The Doctor thought to himself. He had almost forgotten that he was a Time Angel and had wings like Rose's.

"Do you want me to teach you how to use them?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded and she stood. It took him all of five minutes to master the skill.

After that the two of them laid back down on his coat and watched the stars, naming constellations, laughing when one of them was wrong.

Rose fell asleep after about 45 minutes and the Doctor began to drift off at what he guessed to be about midnight.

**Rose's POV:**

Rose woke not to long after dawn and saw the Doctor fast asleep next to her.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time; 6:09.

She began to think of how they had gotten here and how they were going to get home.

 _The last thing I need is to be stuck here for another five and a half years._  Rose shivered at the thought.

The Doctor jolted awake at about 6:30 most likely from a pretty nasty nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked quietly not wanting to disturb the calming sound of the waves that were lapping against the shore about three feet away.

He nodded, and she could tell by the look on his face he was already deep in thought on how they were going to get home.

"I know! Oh my stars! I'm so daft! I know how we got here and how to get home!" Rose practically screamed causing the Doctor to jump to his feet an fall in the water.

The Doctor stood back up and walked back over to her. "What did you figure out?"

"As for how we got here, God knows what you did to the Tardis the night you burnt your hands." Rose cast a worried glance at his hands from his fall in the water, but they seemed okay. "And as for getting home, we can get home the way I got home the first time, with the universe jumper. The one that folds the walls of the universe rather than tear them."

"Bad Wolf Girl I could kiss you!" The Doctor said pulling Rose into a kiss.

**\-----Later-----**

 

The drive from the mansion to Torchwood didn't take that long. Soon all of them were climbing out of the car.

They were standing around talking to some of the people who worked for Torchwood when they heard Sadie shriek.

Rose whipped around with the Doctor doing the same and saw Sadie's arm bleeding badly.

"What happened?!" She asked running to Sadie's aid.

"I don't know, I motioned like this," Sadie spread her good arm out to the side. "And it felt like something took a bite out of my arm and I look down and there's all this blood!"

Rose looked up and saw the Metacrisis Doctor by Sadie's side and the Doctor walked over in concern.

"Sadie... where were you standing?" The Doctor asked, and Sadie lead him over to where she had been standing near a tree.

What the Doctor did next was slightly shocking to all of them. He ran over to the car and took out the lunch that was packed for them. He took his sandwich and took the meat out of it.

"If you don't like ham just say so." Sadie said in a way that reminded Rose that she grew up around Jack, but she knew the Doctor was on to something.

Standing where Sadie had been, he threw the ham at the tree, but it never hit it. The moment it went into the shade it disappeared.

"Everyone back away from the shadows!" Rose's Doctor called out.

They all did.

"Count how many shadows you have!" The Metacrisis Doctor shouted.

All of them had one shadow.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"All the shadows in this area are infested with Vashta Nerada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	34. The Universe

**Doctor's POV:**

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Sadie's voice rang through the air.

"Almost every species in the Universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. 'Cause it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada." The Doctor replied.

"Yes but you- still haven't answered my question." Sadie winced as Rose began to put bandages on her arm, glancing worriedly over at him.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. It's a swarm hatched in forests. Most planets have some Vashta Nerada, but not enough to do what those just did to your arm, that means something is terribly wrong, and everyone needs to count their shadows and step into a lit area." The Doctor's response is curt.

Everyone looked around, and none of them had two shadows. "Good." Jackie piped, "Now shouldn't we head inside?"

"Good idea, let's go!" The Doctors ushered everyone towards the door, making sure none of them touched the shadows.

About the time they walked in the door he heard Rose yelp in pain and turned to see her heel bleeding. He ran over to aid her and help her limp into the tower. After the Doctor helped her sit down, the Metacrisis Doctor and him walked around sonicing the locks on all the doors and windows.

"Will we be alright?" Jackie called from the other side of the room.

"For now, as long as we stay in here we are safe, but I wouldn't say the same after the sun goes down." The Doctor replied, trying not to scare anyone, but his attempts were useless when his head began to burn as if someone has struck a match to gasoline inside his skull and he fell to the floor.

The Doctor was vaguely aware of some of the others asking what was wrong and screaming, but the main thing he noticed was that Rose had collapsed with the same symptoms as he had; that was when the voice began. It spoke inside his head making the pain worse, causing black spots to dot his already swimming vision and bathing everything in red.

 _"Doctor! Bad Wolf! You should not be here! What are you doing here?!"_ The voice was strong and sounded of everything the Doctor feared most, from Daleks to Cybermen to Zygons. He tried to reply but only managed to make the pain worse. _"You need not speak Doctor!"_ The voice spat.  _"You need only think and I will hear you clear as day, but first you need to be within my realm!"_ The Doctor's vision went dark, and he fell unconscious, waking into endless darkness.

 _It was a mistake!_  He formulated the words in his mind.  _We don't mean to be here, and we are trying to get back home, but there is a problem! We can't leave our friends here with a Vashta Nerada infestation!_ He screamed in his head, making the pain worse, trying to get the mysterious voice to understand.

 _You have to listen to us!_ Rose's voice joined the conversation.

 _"I do not believe you to be lying young Wolf, or you young Apothecary, but that does not change the fact that you should not be here!"_  The voice seemed to have calmed down some but still seemed highly irritated that they were there.

 _We will leave as soon as our friends are safe!_ The Doctor thought, trying to keep the voice from killing them, as he was sure it was capable of doing. Obviously from the pain it was putting them through, just by talking to them.

 _If you don't mind my asking...who are you?_ Rose's voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

 _"I am the Universe itself, I would present myself to you but no life form can see me without burnin- but wait...you already have! You have seen one of my sisters! Both of you! You are Time Angels!"_ The voice seemed shocked by the discovery.

 _Yes we are Time Angels and do have the utmost respect for your sister, and you!_ It was Rose that spoke now.

The Universe was silent for so long it could have been days or years that went by in every second. When she finally spoke she had a more calming voice that took on the characteristics of Rose's voice...and his mother's, rather than Daleks and Cybermen. _"Apothecary and Wolf...you may stay here and help your friends, but when they are safe you must return to my sister and restore balance to the system."_

 _Of course! Although, I have one question, how is it that when R- er Wolf was here before you didn't do this? The Doctor_ asked politely.

 _"Then neither of you was this powerful, so the jolt was not as large. Now you have truly earned your names and thus I bestow them upon you so that your old names no long hold power against you by others, but only withingyourselves. By all you shall be know as the Doctor and Bad Wolf."_ The Universe's reply was calm and respectful, she no longer seemed to want them dead, and the pain had gone down some, and the Doctor could almost make out a figure in the blackness.  _"Now Doctor, Bad Wolf, you must go, but I will leave you with a warning in other universes you are not as strong. Here you are not immortal! Be cautious!"_  As she finished her sentence the Doctor didn't have time to register her warning before he felt as if he was waking from a long slumber.

The Doctor woke and saw the Metacrisis Doctor and Sadie kneeling by his side. He managed to glance over and see Jackie and Pete with Rose; and he knew she was in good hands, which gave him some relief.

Within a few minutes they got the two to sit up and coaxed them to drink some water. That was when the Doctor began to notice how badly his hands were burning; he must have re-injured them when he fell.

The Doctor decided to ignore it and try to figure out what had just happened. Looking over to Rose they locked eyes, and he knew they were thinking the same thing, 'we need to get somewhere alone so we can discuss the The Universe.'

The Doctor didn't know if it was a vibe Rose and he were giving off or if it was because the Metacrisis Doctor and he had the same brain but his next comment mimicked his thoughts. "The two of them are probably pretty tired, we should let them get some rest, and we can try to figure some things out about the Vashta Nerada."

The others nodded reluctantly and followed his lead out of the room leaving Rose and the Doctor alone in silence.

"So...we aren't immortal here." Rose said.

"Looks like we aren't," His reply was soft.

"Before we start talking about the more intense part of that...I know she sounded different to the two of us because she completely changed her voice in the middle of our conversation. So what did she sound like to you?" Rose questioned.

Her meager attempt to lighten the mood caused the Doctor to look over at her. He saw laughter gleaming in her eyes at her weak attempt.

"Well at first it was everything I was afraid of...the Daleks, Cybermen, etcetera. Although when she calmed down it was a mix of two voices..." He trailed off causing Rose to look at him worriedly.

"Who were the voices?" She asked in a calming tone.

"Well one of them was my mother's voice from when I was just a kid, the other was yours." Rose smiled causing her brown eyes to glitter gold for a moment with time energy. "What did you hear?" He questioned quietly.

"In the beginning I heard Davros, the Cybermen, the Daleks, The Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe-"

The Doctor cut her off, "Wait! You can say that! Since when?! Last I heard you were struggling with Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

She laughed, "Practice, it took me forever to learn to say that!" (I can say it in real life!)

"Anyway, sorry continue." He said, trying to get back on topic.

"Well, when her voice changed it was a mix of everyone I love...my mum, Sadie and of course you." The two of them sat there smiling at each other for a few minutes before they started discussing the topic at hand.

"So we are not immortal here?" Rose asked looking away from his eyes.

"That's what it looks like to me." He said trying to figure out what all was going on.

After a few more minutes of discussion they decided to let the topic go for now and start on the Vashta Nerada infestation that had taken over outside.

"How should we go about getting them out?" Rose asked as the others walked back into the room.

"Well that's the hard part the Vashta Nerada are not going to go without a fight-" The Doctor winced at the end of his sentence as he tried to lean back on his hands.

"Doctor are you okay?" Rose's voice reached him.

"Fine, now back to this. The Vashta Nerada are not going to leave easily. To truly drive them out we need a large light source."

"Oh! I know! Our wings!" Rose cried, causing Jackie and Sadie to jump.

"Wings?!" Jackie and Pete said in unison after a moment.

"Now isn't the time!" Rose growled, standing up slowly, giving her a wolffish nature, making the Doctor remember what the Universe had said. ' _Now you have truly earned your names and thus I bestow them upon you so that your old names no long hold power against you by others, but only within yourselves. By all you shall be know as the Doctor and Bad Wolf.'_

The Doctor followed her lead and stood and realized that after a few minutes of rest he felt like new again...other than his hands.

**\-----Later-----**

 

Once they were outside Rose and the Doctor made sure that everyone was standing in a lit area and only had one shadow.

"Alright do you remember how to use your wings?" Rose asked looking over at him.

The Doctor nodded in response and the two of them looked towards the shadows. He focused and he felt the pair of time energy angel wings appear on his back and he looked over at Rose and saw hers as well.

"Now instead of having your wings folded or pointing strait up, point them strait out to the side at full span." The Doctor did as Rose said, and it was amazing because both of them easily had a 30 foot wing span.

Rose taught him how to have time energy shower off his wings when they moved, and this was crucial because the time energy was what drove the Vashta Nerada away. "After a few minutes the energy will multiply and spread, lighting up the darkness long enough to rid it of Vashta Nerada before dissipating back into the Time Vortex." Rose explained.

Sure enough within ten minutes, it was safe to step into the shadows once more.

**\-----Later-----**

 

"I wish we could stay with you guys a little longer but we can't we have to get back." Rose hugged her family and they all had tears in their eyes.

Jackie slapped the Doctor across the face before pulling him into a hug. "You had better take care of my daughter."

"She's in good hands, you needn't worry." He replied, completely disregarding the fact she had just slapped him square across the face.

With one more round of hugs Rose and the Doctor stepped onto the machine that would send them home. Pete pressed a button and there was a bright light and a loud snap before Rose and the Doctor found themselves back in the Tardis's library.

"We'll after all that I think I could use some sleep." Rose said as she curled up on one of the couches.

The Doctor smiled at his precious Bad Wolf and walked down the hall to one of the closets and grabbed some pillows and blankets for his pink and yellow girl.

She placed a pillow behind her head and the Doctor laid the blanket over her before walking over to a couch about six feet away that was parallel to hers and laid down himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	35. Faint

**Rose's POV:**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Doctor and Rose had gotten back from the parallel universe. In that time the pair had picked Mickey and Martha up from their honeymoon, fought countless aliens, saved the world three times, and stopped a giant hot-dog from eating a little girl...that was a long story.

Anyway, Rose had been enjoying herself, but the Doctor seemed more tired and somber than usual. He had been running himself ragged, as if he were running from something he couldn't escape.

Rose had tried to put it out of her mind but failed every time the Doctor tread past her or her bedroom door. His feet scuffed and dragged the ground when he walked as if he couldn't muster the energy to lift them from the ground.

At first she brushed it off as a bad night's sleep, but now she wasn't so sure. This had gone on too long to be that simple.

This is what the Bad Wolf thought about as she laid gazing at her bedroom ceiling. Watching a blue and green nebula that looked amazingly like a cat's eye.

**Doctor's POV:**

A yawn escaped the Doctor as he walked towards the console room. He'd been sleeping very little, even for a Timelord...or Angel, he'd never get used to that.

Every time his eyes would close and the Doctor would drift into sleep, nightmares would rack his mind.

These were even worse than normal, as if they were pulling up the darkest fears that he had either forgotten he had, or hoped he would never encounter again. Although, the worst part had to be that Rose was starting to take notice to his odd behavior, and it was worrying her. The Doctor didn't want her to make a fuss over him, but he didn't know what to do to rid himself of the nightmares that filled his slumber.

Now he was trying to busy himself so he wouldn't fall asleep while Rose was doing exactly that.

He was glad his pink and yellow girl was asleep, because when she was asleep she wasn't worrying about him.

**\-----Later-----**

 

Rose had woken and the duo had decided to go to a quiet lake side cabin on a beautiful planet with three suns and six moons.

As the suns were setting and two of the moons were rising, the lake couldn't decide if it wanted to glow gold or silver.

They were sitting on the deep purple grass when Rose spoke.

"Doctor have you been feeling okay?" Her voice rang clearly through the woods that surrounded them.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" The spiky-haired Doctor replied.

**Rose's POV:**

"I don't know, erm... just seem kind of calm...tired...out of it." Rose struggled to describe how the Doctor had been acting recently.

"Well you don't need to worry, I'm perfectly fine." The Doctor replied.

Rose huffed and leaned back on her hands, she could tell he was lying, but had no idea on how to go about getting him to tell the truth.

Anger flared in Rose at the Doctor's lack of trust in her. It took all of her strength not to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he told her the truth. Instead she got up and walked briskly to the water's edge.

"Where're you going?" The Doctor jumped up from his spot and followed Rose as the sky grew darker.

**Doctor's POV:**

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked when he finally caught up to Rose.

Hurt shown in her eyes as clearly as the moonlight shone off the lake. "Why don't you trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you!" He struggled to find words at the accusation Rose had just flung at him.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?!" Rose's voice began to rise in volume as she spoke. "All I want to do is help you, but you won't let me!"

"How can you help me if there's nothing wrong?" The Doctor was keeping his voice low, trying to calm Rose down a bit, but it didn't seem to be working.

"There's obviously something wrong!" Her voice rose even higher until she was practically screaming at him. "But you apparently don't need my help!" With that she turned and stomped down the lake side.

The Doctor started pursuit, but the lack of sleep was getting to him, he was beginning to feel faint. Before he knew it his vision went black and he fell onto the sand.

**Rose's POV:**

Rose stormed off down the beach, and just as she expected, the Doctor followed in pursuit. She had walked no more than 10 meters when she heard the Doctor's footsteps cease. She continued to walk, thinking he was letting her off on her own to cool down, that is until she heard a soft thud behind her.

She whipped around, her hair hitting her in the face to see a collapsed heap that was the Doctor. "Doctor!" She yelled running up to the motionless body.

Rose placed her hand in front of his mouth; and to her relief, she could still feel his warm breath on her hand.

Rose managed to get the Doctor back to the blankets the two of them had been sitting on before their argument. She sat with him, and kept an eye on him to make sure he was okay.

**\-----Later-----**

 

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin when the Doctor sat up suddenly. It was dusk now, and the Doctor; despite his start looked healthier than he had in days.

He took a few deep breaths and looked around as if he were trying to figure out why he wasn't in the Tardis.

"Nightmare?" Rose whispered when the Doctor had calmed down a bit. His only response was a slight nod. "Well on that note, I think you owe me an explanation...you obviously aren't  _fine_."

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor looked out a the lake, reluctant to answer Rose. She would just be worried if she knew he hadn't been sleeping, and angry that he hadn't told her about it.

"I haven't been sleeping." The Doctor's voice was barely a whisper.

"Pardon?" Rose, as he had expected, hadn't heard him.

"I haven't been sleeping." The Doctor hung his head as he repeated himself to where his companion could hear him.

The Oncoming Storm was terrified that Rose would be angry with him, he expected her to reprimand him for his lack of faith in her, but she did exactly the opposite. "Why?"

The Doctor glanced up at her in confusion before he replied. "You know why."

"Nightmares." Rose's reply was simple.

The Doctor nodded and placed his head in his hands. "They're just getting worse." He was on the brink of tears now. "I don't know what to do!"

Rose moved closer to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek, sending warmth through his body. "When was the last time you slept?"

He didn't look up as he replied. "The night we came back from the parallel universe."

It was a few moments before Rose replied. "Is there anything I can do to help stop the nightmares?"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "I don't know...I just don't know."

"Well...whey don't we go back to the Tardis, and you can think about it." Rose said, "And you can get some more sleep."

The Doctor looked up at this and shook his head rapidly. "No way!"

"Yes way, you need your sleep. We don't need you passing out like that when you are running from Cybermen or Daleks." Rose replied sternly.

In the back of his mind he knew Rose was right, but he couldn't face the hellish world of his dreams again. "I can't." He knew he was weak, he could fight armadas of aliens but he couldn't face his own dreams.

"Well how about this, we'll put on a movie in the screening room, if you promise that if you start to doze off you won't wake yourself up." Rose compromised.

"Only if you promise that if I fall asleep you won't leave the screening room." The Doctor replied.

"All you had to do was ask. Of course I'll stay in the screening room with you." Rose ruffled his hair, making it even more devilish than normal, causing him to smile.

**\-----Later-----**

 

**Rose's POV:**

The two hadn't been watching Saving Mr. Banks for fifteen minutes when the Doctor dozed off, but Rose kept to her word and stayed in the screening room. She had brought a  _The Blood of Olympus_  to read and her photo album to work on once the movie ended.

For a couple of hours she sat there reading, sipping tea, and working on her photo album, calling their most recent adventure  _Faint,_ before she slipped into dreamland herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	36. Unforgettable Memories

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor blinked awake to the title menu of  _Saving Mr. Banks_ , he had had a surprisingly peaceful nap. He glance to the side to see his lovely companion sleeping quietly beside him, lost in tranquility. Rose had her photo album in her lap, but it was dangerously close to falling.

Without making a sound, the Doctor gently took the binder from the pink and yellow girl. Looking at the picture of him and Rose on a magnificent planet, and the gold writing he thought of how lucky he was to love such a beautiful girl.

He read the words thirty times over,  _"Unforgettable Memories!"_

Rose had chosen the binder from the scrap-booking room after the Doctor had taken her there at the idea of making a photo album. She had commented on how well the words fit to their travels, and she wasn't wrong.

With the slightest motion he opened the album and looked through the pages, just as he had on that dreaded night after he'd lost Rose.

Only when he reached the adventures after Rose had rejoined him did he realize how long it had been since he'd looked though it's pages.

The Oncoming Storm clicked off the title menu as the music had begun to annoy him. He began taking in every detail of every picture, caption, and comment Rose had placed on the pages.

He hadn't realized how much work she had put into this photo album when she had picked it back up. Some of the pictures and captions, the Doctor had to try very hard not to wake Rose with his laughter. Others nearly brought him to tears, such as one of him and Rose slow dancing at Mickey and Martha's wedding.

The titles of the different adventures were funny too, from  _'The Silent Doctor'_  to  _'Needles'_.

The Doctor was so enveloped in the  _'Unforgettable Memories'_ that he didn't notice Rose had woken.

He was glad his hands had healed when she spooked him because he fell off the sofa, and used his hands to break his fall. Sadly that did nothing to help him keep the binder from falling of his head.

"Ow!" His hand went to where the book had hit him on the head and Rose laughed.

"Since when are you so jumpy?" She asked around her laughter.

"I'm not jumpy!" The Doctor yelped, jumping to his feet. "Anyone would jump if someone startled them while they were reading!"

"What were you reading?" The blond asked.

"This," He held up the binder that had just physically assaulted him.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the photo album. "What do you think?"

"Well I'm not finished yet, but so far it's brilliant." The Doctor replied.

Rose kissed him on the nose, "While you finish, I'm going to go make tea, do you want some?"

"If it's not too much trouble," He replied smiling.

Rose walked off to get some tea, leaving the Doctor to finish looking over the photo album.

When he got to their most recent adventure, he laughed at the name Rose had given it,  _'Faint'_.

Rose came back into the room holding two cups of tea a few minutes later. "Did you finish the story?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and I love the name of our most recent adventure."

"Faint?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, but I do have one question…how did you get some of these pictures?" He replied.

"Honestly I don't know…they just kinda show up with all the other pictures I take." Rose cast a confused glance at the binder.

"Well they didn't just take themselves now did they; I think we have some detective work to do!"

**Rose's POV:**

"Well they didn't just take themselves now did they; I think we have some detective work to do!" Rose laughed as the Doctor looked at her over the brims of his reading glasses. "Ready Watson?"

"Of course Mr. Holmes!" Rose giggled and followed the Doctor out of the screening room.

The pair made their way down the corridors to the control room, to see if the Tardis was the one taking the mysteriously appearing pictures.

They were both thoroughly confused when they found out it wasn't her.

"Who was it then?" The Doctor looked at Rose.

"The Tardis would have been my best guess." She replied.

"Bring me one of the pictures that just popped up."

Without asking a question, Rose darted down the corridor to the screening room, and grabbed the first picture she knew she hadn't taken.

She was half way back down the corridor before she looked at the picture she had chosen. It was a picture of her and the Doctor with the translucent Doctor and Clara.

Rose ran back into the console room, and handed the photograph to the Doctor.

He placed it on a scanner on the console, and the ship began to fly.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"To who ever took this picture," The Doctor answered.

The Tardis wheezed to a halt, they checked the screen, and there was no immediate danger in the area.

With that the pair walked out the doors, only to be shocked as they were standing right outside of Torchwood Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	37. The Elusive Photographer

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis to be faced with Torchwood Tower.

"It's Christmas!" Rose yelled from his right.

The Doctor looked over to see the local area of Cardiff decorated with lights and greens for the Earth holiday. "Ah so it is."

"I wonder what the date is? Come on let's go inside!" Rose ran for the doors of the building with the Doctor following in her wake.

They hadn't been inside two seconds when he heard a familiar scream, "Rosie!"

"Sadie!" Rose picked up her sister.

"Sadie where are you?!" Jackie's voice came from somewhere down the hall.

"Mummy! Rosie's here!" Sadie yelled as her mother darted into the room.

"Ro-Bad Wolf!"

The Doctor noticed the struggle Jackie had in calling her daughter by her new nickname, but he suspected she would get used to it fairly quickly.

"What are you two doing here?"

The Doctor just managed to jump backwards in time to avoid the slap to the face he had anticipated. "Ha! Finally!"

**Rose's POV:**

"What are you two doing here?"

Rose laughed as the Doctor jumped back to avoid a slap across the face from her mother.

"Ha! Finally!" The Doctor cheered at his near miss.

"It's a long story." Rose put down her sister who ran off to play somewhere in the lobby.

Jackie stood there quietly as Rose and the Doctor took turns explaining the mysteriously appearing pictures and how they were looking for who took them.

"I see, well it wasn't me." Jackie responded when the two had finished their tale.

"Oh! Mum what's the date?" Rose asked.

"December 21st 2014." Her mum replied.

"I told you it was almost Christmas!" Rose whipped around to face the Doctor.

"I never said it wasn't." He smiled down at her.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Anyway, Jack is upstairs, and I think he would kill me if I didn't make you two go say hello to him on your rare visits." Jackie said as the Doctor smiled down at Rose.

"Well then let's go say hello!" He said taking Rose's hand and leading her up towards Jack's office.

Rose tapped lightly on the door only moments before Jack answered.

"Doc! Wolfy!" Jack kissed each of them in greeting, which shocked them both to say the least.

"Hello Jack." Rose said glaring slightly at a smug looking Mr. Harkness.

"What brings you two to Cardiff?" He asked.

The Doctor and Rose explained their mission once more, but the ex-Timelord noticed the fidgety energy that overcame the ex-time agent as they told their story.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this...would you?" The Doctor asked a little too innocently.

"Wh-what n-no! I would never!" Jack stuttered.

The Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled, he knew they had found their photographer. He should have seen that coming.

"It was you!" Rose gasped.

"Okay fine it was me!" Jack threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I didn't think you two were ever going to figure it out!"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well let's put it this way, I wasn't on Mars testing the polar ice caps!" He laughed.

"That's why you were acting so weird that day." The Doctor piped.

"I thought for sure after that you guys would get it but you never did."

**\-----Later-----**

 

**Rose's POV:**

Rose and the Doctor had gone back to the Tardis and fallen into a fit of laughter after finding that Jack was their elusive photographer.

When they had regained as much of their sanity as they still possessed, they had gone off to do separate things.

Rose was pretty sure the Doctor was doing something under the main console, while Rose had gone to clean up the screening room from the previous night.

She was placing some of the blankets back in the closet when she heard the Doctor calling her from the console room.

Probably some new gadget that I will have no idea what it does. Rose giggled as she walked down the corridors.

Rose gasped when she finally made her way to where the Doctor was waiting for her. "Happy Christmas!" He called.

He had strung Christmas lights around the console and the coral designed pillars, placed garland around the scaffolding like loft, and had brought in a tree for the pair to decorate.

"This is beautiful Doctor!" He walked forward and simply pointed up.

Hanging in the doorway to the corridor where Rose was standing was mistletoe.

Rose giggled at the Doctor's sly smile. "So are you going to kiss me or are we going to go fight a werewolf?" Rose laughed.

"That's up to you?" The Doctor leaned in and kissed her.

She truly loved her Doctor, and hoped the pair of them never had to be separated again, and she knew he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	38. The Mysterious Blonde

**Doctor's POV:**

Christmas had gone brilliantly. The Doctor had given Rose a necklace. it had a silver chain, and the charm was a wolf with a light pink rose held gently between its teeth. She had fallen in love with it instantly, and respectively asked the Doctor to clasp it around her neck.

Although Rose; in the Doctor's eyes; seemed to have one up-ed him when it came to his present, even though Rose denied it.

Along with the photo album, Rose had been working on a book. The book was filled with the adventures he and Rose had had since she had come back from the parallel universe. Unlike the photo album, every story was in great detail.

It was leather bound, and on the front in gold lettering was the title...Ten & Rose: A Returned Life.

Now it was a few days after Christmas, and the Doctor was only up to the adventure Rose had named 'Cybermen.' He was truly enjoying it, but the pair had been a bit busy running from aliens, and saving worlds.

Today the duo were planning to go to an alien market to look at some of the more than fascinating objects that were being sold there.

**\-----Later-----**

 

"Doctor! Come on!" The Doctor heard Rose's playful tone from down the corridor.

When came around the corner into the console room the first thing he saw was Rose standing by the doors, smiling at him. His hearts fluttered as he walked towards where the pink and yellow girl stood.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and the two walked out of the Tardis. The moment they stepped out, they began looking at everything the merchants had to offer. Some of the things they were selling were as simple as alien flowers, others were complex machines.

Soon the Doctor and Rose split off to look at booths separately

**Rose's POV:**

Rose and the Doctor decided to go look at booths separately so that neither of them would get bored.

She had no idea what the Doctor was doing, but at the moment, Rose was looking at some scarfs made from some of the softest yarn she had ever seen. Needless to say ... she bought one, it was deep purple with black tassels on both ends.

Between booths, she would catch glimpses of the Doctor, normally he was looking at things Rose couldn't have named if her life depended on it.

**\-----Later-----**

 

Rose was standing at a booth admiring some beautiful bracelets, made with so many different miraculous looking gems she had never seen before. She was trying to decide between a dark pink and a light green one for her mother when someone bumped into her from behind.

Rose turned to see a blonde woman standing there.

"I'm sorry!" The girl apologized, picking up the bracelets Rose had dropped.

"No problem." Rose took the bracelets and laid them back on the table. "What's a humanoid like you doing here?"

The girl raised her eyebrows mockingly, and in a way that seemed oddly familiar to Rose. "I might ask you the same question."

"I'm here with a friend." Rose replied, trying to sort out her confusion.

"Well I'm looking for someone, and have been... but have had no luck thus far..." The blonde trailed off.

"Who are you looking for?" Rose questioned.

"I doubt you know him... but he calls himself the Doctor." Rose gasped at the girl's words.

"I think I can help actually." Rose said, trying to act unfazed.

"Really! How?!"

"Let me introduce you to my friend."

The two girls walked through the market until they finally found the Doctor. As the Doctor turned to greet them, his eyes filled with shock.

What the blonde did next shocked Rose more than the Nestene Consciousness had on the day she had met the Doctor for the first time. The blonde ran up and hugged the Doctor with one word, "Father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	39. Father?!

**Rose's POV:**

Rose stood there numb as the mysterious blonde ran up to the Doctor and called him 'Father'.

The girl embraced the Doctor...who didn't move through shock.

Obviously he knew the girl, that didn't bother Rose...what bothered her was that this girl was the Doctor's daughter.

When he came out of his dumbfounded trance he returned the girl's embrace. Rose stayed back and observed the two with keen eyes, not daring to say a word because she feared her voice would come out more harsh than she intended.

When the two untangled themselves from each other's arms, the Doctor brought her over.

"Rose this is Jenny, Jenny this is Rose." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Rose stretched out her arm and shook Jenny's hand even though Rose was still battling her confusion...no scratch that she was completely lost which was odd these days.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny sounded kind and curious, and almost reminded her of herself when she had first met the Doctor.

"And you." Rose was thankful that her voice didn't sound too harsh. "So Doctor do you mind filling me in on the story... because I know there is one."

**Doctor's POV:**

"And you." Rose didn't sound too upset, and the Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "So Doctor do you mind filling me in on the story... because I know there is one."

The Doctor sighed and told Rose the story of the war, the cloning, the terraforming, and how the cloning process worked. "So I am both Jenny's mother and father. " The Doctor finished.

"Okay...but I thought you said Jenny was killed... So if she was killed, how is she here? " Rose asked the question the Doctor couldn't answer.

He turned and looked to Jenny for the answer.

"The terraforming process didn't just revive the planet, It revived me too!" Jenny said like an excited child... which she kind of was.

"That would make since. " Rose smiled, and the Doctor was glad that this new discovery had not upset her too much.

"Well now you know about me, what about you?" Jenny looked at Rose with curious eyes.

**Rose's POV:**

Rose looked shocked at Jenny's request but obliged nonetheless.

She told Jenny how she had met the Doctor, how they traveled, getting sucked into the parallel universe, and coming back. "And I'm the Doctor's..." Rose stopped because she didn't know how to describe her relationship with the Doctor. They had never really talked about it.

"Girlfriend." Rose's hearts soared as the Doctor finished her sentence.

She smiled looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, which were brimming with happiness.

After a moment Jenny cleared her throat, shaking the couple out of their trance.

They looked at Jenny who was smiling, when she asked a question that caught them both off guard. "Should I call you mum?"

The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm stared at her with wide eyes.

"Er... I- er...I don't know." Rose stuttered as the Doctor nodded in agreement next to her.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Er... I- er...I don't know." Rose stuttered as the Doctor nodded in agreement next to her.

Jenny paused for a moment before she replied, a definite certainty in her voice. "I'll just wait and see."

Rose shrugged nonchalantly before Jenny wrapped her arms around her suddenly. The Doctor watched as Rose blinked a few times and gingerly hugged her back.

"Can I come with you guys?" His daughter asked when she had released Rose.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged silent glances and came to an agreement fairly quickly.

**Rose's POV:**

"Sure, I guess you can come with us for a while." The ex-Timelord said to his daughter.

**\-----Later-----**

 

After they had gotten back to the Tardis the Doctor had shown Jenny her new room. She then proceeded to squeal in excitement.

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor and Rose left Jenny to look at her new room while they went back to the console room.

The Doctor was fiddling with different parts of the console when Rose spoke. "Girlfriend?"

The Doctor turned to look at Rose; she was smiling and her eyes shown with a mix of happiness and love. "Of course...I never said anything because I thought it was implied."

He felt himself starting to blush so he turned his attention back to the buttons and switches that dominated the console.

The Doctor felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Rose. Her reaction was immediate she pressed her lips to his in a kiss that they both wished would never end.

When they broke apart the kiss left the Doctor dazed.

The Doctor shook himself to clear his mind as Rose giggled from where she stood.

"Well I'm going to go watch a movie." She said, and for the first time that day the Doctor noticed how happy Rose looked and decided this was as good a time as any to tell her how he felt about her.

Just as Rose was about to leave the room, the Doctor grasped her hand gently and spun her around to face him. "I want to tell you," he took a deep breath. "I want to tell you that I love you, I always have and I always will. You mean more to me than life itself, more than words can ever explain, and I could never bear it if you were taken from me again. Every time I see you my hearts skip a beat and you've helped me to become a better person since the day I met you. You've done so much for me and I can never thank you enough for that.

I hope that you will be able to travel with me for the rest of time and I will never be able to say this enough...I love you." He noticed about half way though his speech the tears that filled her eyes, now they were spilling over as he pulled Rose into a hug and kissed her on the top of the head.

Rose spoke softly through her tears, "I will travel with you for the rest of time...I couldn't bear the alternative, and I'll love you for eternity." After that she couldn't speak through her tears, but the tears themselves spoke volumes.

The Doctor lead her over to the aviator's chair and they sat down, comforted in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	40. Jurassic Park

**Doctor's POV:**

The Doctor and Rose sat in the console room until Rose stopped crying. After her sniffling stopped they decided to take Rose's idea and go to the screening room to watch a movie. After a few minutes of browsing the two decided on Mary Poppins.

As they watched the Doctor couldn't help but smile as Rose's voice carried the counter melody beautifully with the movie as she sang along to the timeless Earth classic.

When the scene with the ridiculous earth word that the Doctor was yet to figure out  _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_  ended, Jenny joined them with popcorn.

The two girls seemed to be getting along, the Doctor guessed as they chatted about the movie.

When Mary Poppins ended with a very catchy tune Jenny hopped up from her seat. "So where are we going to go?!"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged smiles before standing up themselves.

"Well, where do you want to go?" The Doctor walked towards the console room with the two blondes following close behind.

"Er..." Jenny stopped as they arrived. "I don't really know...I spent all my time looking for you, and I never really thought about it."

Rose giggled. "I felt the same way the first time he asked me that question."

"Would you rather it be a surprise?" The Doctor asked.

**Jenny's POV (One Time Thing):**

Jenny nodded and watched as her father randomly pulled leavers and pressed buttons.

"Fascinating isn't he?" Rose's voice made Jenny jump.

"How does he pilot the Tardis by himself?" Jenny's question sounded quiet over the sound of the engines, but Rose heard her anyway.

"I've always wondered that, but I think he likes it considering he can barely stay still for five seconds." Jenny giggled at her words.

Moments later the engines wheezed to a halt and they all walked to the doors.

Outside was a lush green forest. That was fairly normal but what spooked Jenny was the large dinosaur that grasped one of the branches above their heads in its mouth.

"Oh! We went back to the age of the dinosaurs!" Jenny squeaked.

**Rose's POV:**

"Oh! We went back to the age of the dinosaurs!" Jenny squeaked.

"Er...no we didn't...how are there dinosaurs in the 21st Century?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I think I might know..." Rose piped up.

"How are there dinosaurs?" The Doctor asked, "Because I for one have no idea."

"Quick question...have you ever seen  _Jurassic Park?_ " As Rose asked the question she saw the shocked, knowing sparkle return his eyes.

"You think we might be in Jurassic park?" The Doctor's voice rang clearly through the wooded area.

"Well that's the only thing I can think of that makes any since." Rose replied.

"Er...can someone tell me what Jurassic Park is?" Rose and the Doctor smiled at Jenny's question.

"It's an Earth movie about bringing dinosaurs back through mosquito blood." The Doctor explains.

"It's a great movie with great music, we'll have to watch it sometime." Rose grinned.

"Yes we can talk about that later, you and I both know how the movie ends, we need to get out of here and let the movie take its course...although... It wouldn't hurt to explore a little." The Oncoming Storm lit up with an aura of curiosity as he started trekking through the jungle. "Allons-y!"

Jenny looked at her father oddly at use of the word.

"It means let's go in French." Rose whispered.

She wasn't sure but Rose though he saw the Doctor smile over his shoulder as he made his way through the undergrowth.

The sun was beginning to go down as they reached a river. "Up stream or down?" The Doctor asked.

"If we go down then we are probably closer to the beach." Rose suggested.

"Right you are! Down stream it is them!" Rose laughed as the Doctor began to make his way through the jungle with the two blondes following close behind.

"What's that?!" Jenny ran off to the right to look at something.

"Jenny! Don't go to far!" Rose called after her. The Doctor chuckled from where he was standing in front of her. "What?"

"You, you sound like a proper mother." The Doctor smiled looking off to where Jenny had vanished into the brush.

Rose felt her cheeks grow red at the comment. He had meant nothing of it she was sure...or was she.  _He probably just meant it as a complement._  Rose thought.

A scream broke her away from her thoughts, and sent the Doctor and Rose running through the wooded island towards the scream that had most indefinitely come from Jenny.

They ran into a clearing to find Jenny laughing while a bunch of baby herbivores jumped around playing with her.

The duo let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the uninjured girl.

Although the relief was short lived as a raptor jumped into the clearing. Jenny screamed not daring to take her eyes off of the dangerous creature, but the Doctor and Rose knew better, they looked in every other direction looking for the brothers that were surely hiding nearby.

**Doctor's POV:**

"Jenny come here." The Doctor called softly looking at the surrounding trees as if they were Weeping Angels.

Jenny got up slowly and made her way to the two adults.

Just as Jenny reached them, the other two raptors jumped out with a vicious screech. Before the reptiles could sink their teeth and claws into the three of them a glittering wall of energy appeared in front of them keeping the raptors away from them.

The Doctor looked over at Rose and sure enough her eyes had a golden glow and she wasn't technically Rose she was the Bad Wolf. She had saved them again.

With a lot of effort and the raptors following close behind they managed to get back to the Tardis not too long after dark.

As soon as the trio were safe inside the Tardis's hold the golden glow dissipated from the Bad Wolf's eyes, and she was Rose again, although...she always had been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	41. A Tear In the Fabric of Reality

**Jenny's POV:**

After the Doctor and Rose had begun to speak in hushed tones about the island full of dinosaurs, Jenny had decided she was going to explore. The Tardis literally seemed to go on for miles. There were so many twists and turns, there was never a moment when she lost interest.

She came across so many rooms, but none caught her eye more than the rooms full of artifacts her father had collected on his many adventures. There were glowing diamonds in cases that were under strict warning not to be touched. Other things included a werewolf's claw, a vortex manipulator, and magna clamps. There was even a little ball full of screaming witches, but she left that alone. Although there was one thing that caught her attention more than anything else, because she didn't know what it did. A small gray object with a yellow button.

When she picked it up a thin chain dangled from it, obviously so you could wear it around your neck. She had to know what the yellow button was for! With a quick movement she placed it around her neck and pressed it.

**Doctor's POV:**

Rose and the Doctor had been discussing the apparent Jurassic Park that had appeared when they were interrupted by a loud snap from down the corridor. The Doctor raced over to the console to conduct a scan to make sure Jenny was okay, only to find she was nowhere on the Tardis.

"I swear if another Cyberman has gotten on my ship I'm going to-" The Doctor was interrupted by another loud snap, and Jenny life sign showed up on the monitor. "She's in one of the artifacts rooms."

"Ugh, who knows what she's found in there…we better go get her before she accidentally blows something up." Rose grumbles.

"Hey!" The Doctor's tone was more indignant than he meant for it to be.

"I didn't mean that as an insult!" Rose replied quickly, "I just meant who knows what's in there; it could be flammable or explosive. You or I could set it off!"

"Oh, sorry for snapping at you." The Doctor looked at the floor.

"Don't worry about it, now let's go get Jenny." Rose piped as the pair ran down the corridor.

The Doctor practically ran face first into Jenny as he rounded a corner, "Whoa!" The Doctor grabbed Jenny's arm, and just kept her from falling down a flight of stairs.

He looked up at Rose, only to see her looking at Jenny with a mix of shock and anger. "Please tell me you didn't press that." The Bad Wolf said through gritted teeth.

Jenny was holding something just out of the Doctor's field of vision, but whatever it was had Rose livid. The younger blond looked at Rose, with fear glittering in her gaze. "I…I only pressed it twice…once to see what it did…the second to come back...I'm sorry." Jenny looked on the verge of tears now, but Rose said nothing more, only turned and stormed back down the corridor, leaving the Doctor confused.

"What just happened?" The Doctor turned to his daughter.

"I was just curious…I don't know what I did!" The girl sniffled.

"What was Rose talking about, what did you press?"

"This…" It was all the Doctor could do not to take the yellow button out of Jenny's hand and smash it then and there.

"That…that is a universe jumper…it caused Rose and I a lot of trouble a few years ago. An organization called Torchwood developed them, not knowing what they were really doing. They thought it would be cool to jump between universes, not knowing that in the process they were tearing down the walls of the universe.

We managed to fix the problem and repair the two universes, but Rose was trapped in the other universe for five years, so it doesn't surprise me that even the sight of that button sets her off, not to mention the fact you actually pressed it." The Doctor saw a tear roll down Jenny's cheek. "It's not your fault." He gave her a light hug. "You didn't know. Rose and I will go sort this out, you'll see. Now go put that back where you found it while I go and find Rose."

Jenny nodded and with her head down, walked down the corridor in the opposite direction from that of which Rose had stormed off in. As the young girl went around the corner, the Doctor headed off to find Rose.

She was in the console room, pacing and muttering to herself when he found her. "Rose?"

**Rose's POV:**

"I know it's not her fault but now we have to go and fix the walls of the universe…again!" Rose snapped after a few minutes of the Doctor trying to calm her down.

"Yes we do, but now she knows not to do it again." The earth girl knew the Doctor was trying hard to help, but his comment only seemed to anger her more, and without thinking she directed her anger at him. "Why did you keep that thing anyway?!"

"I-I-"

Rose never let the Doctor answer her question. "You should never have kept it! You should have destroyed it with the others! But you didn't, and now look where it's lead us!"

"I'm sorry bu-"

**Doctor's POV:**

"You should never have kept it! You should have destroyed it with the others! But you didn't, and now look where it's lead us!" The Doctor knew Rose didn't mean what she was saying, but the comments still stung.

"I'm sorry bu-"

Her next comment blindsided him, "You never wanted me to come back did you?! If you had you never would have kept that bloody thing! You never wanted me here in the first place! There was probably a way to get me out of that universe the whole time and you never even tried it!"

If the previous comments had stung, these were killing him. None of the things she was saying were true, and he knew she was blinded by anger, because he could see the tears streaming down her face as realization struck her.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean…" Rose stammered as she recounted her previous thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you feel that way." The Doctor and Rose couldn't continue their conversation as Jenny walked into the console room.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, and I'll do anything I can to help fix whatever damage I've caused." Jenny was obviously oblivious to the recent argument.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I'm sorry too." The Doctor could tell, even though her eyes were trained on Jenny, she was talking to him.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help fix this?" Jenny asked.

"No, repairing the universe isn't e-"

"That's not what I meant." Jenny cut Rose off. "You two act as if I'm just a child; don't think I didn't hear your argument."

**Jenny's POV:**

"But- I- We-" The Doctor and Rose stammered.

"This isn't something the two of you should be fighting over!" Jenny protested, not giving the others a chance to speak. "Let's just fix the universe, destroy that button for good, and let things go back to normal.

Jenny turned her back on the two adults, and without looking over her shoulder she spoke. "I'm going to go get the universe jumper…I want all this sorted out by the time I get back."

The young blonde made her way down the hall as she heard them begin talking quietly, thankfully without anger. She walked at a leisurely pace, allowing her father and Rose time to talk.

As Jenny walked she began to think of how little she knew about the 'Bad Wolf,' as she had heard Rose called. Not much was said about her past. Jenny could sense power radiating from her, but it was never brought up. Although one word came to Jenny every time she looked at Rose and that was 'warrior.' Yet when she asked her dad, he had told her Rose had never really fought in a battle, but she had the heart of a warrior. According to the Doctor, she would do anything she could to save someone she cared about and would put herself in harm's way, just to rescue someone she had just met…even if she didn't like them.

By this time she was back in the room where she had left the universe jumper. She grabbed the chain that held the yellow button, and began heading back towards the control room where she had left the two adults.

Jenny walked back into the room, and she could tell by the lack of tension that the two were no longer fighting. "Are we ready to go fix the universe?"

"We will be…after this." The Doctor took the universe jumper from Jenny and threw it against one of the coral designed pillars. In turn the small mechanism shattered.

By the look on Rose's face, Jenny knew they hadn't planned to actually destroy the universe jumper, but Rose seemed happy about the decision. The Doctor pressed a button, and the pieces disappeared.

"Now, let's go fix the universe!" The Doctor turned on his heel and began his turmoil over the switches and buttons that made up the console.

**Rose's POV:**

"The time energy will seal the tears for us." Rose commented when she saw Jenny's shocked expression at the  _substantial damage_ to the walls of the universe.

At that, without even looking at each other the Doctor and Rose commanded the time energy to engulf the tear, and mend it. Within minutes the gold flickered away, and the ugly black scar on the walls of the universe were replaced with its normal starry fabric.

**\-----Later-----**

 

"You know…I think I'm going to be on my way." Jenny's words came as a shock to Rose, and it was obvious they had to the Doctor as well.

"You don't have to go!" The Doctor and Rose spluttered at the same time.

"I know, but there is so much out there left for all of us to see…and I think we would all be better off if you didn't have me tagging along, and the stars know we will probably meet up again in our travels." Jenny piped.

"But-"

"No buts," Jenny cut her father off.

"Then at least let me give you something." The Doctor ran off and came back with something in his hands. "Let me wire these into the mainframe of your ship."

"What are they?" Jenny looked on at the Doctor in confusion.

"One was a tracker, so the Tardis can find you if you need our help, the second was a Vortex Manipulator. It will allow your ship to travel in time!"

"Thank you!" Jenny hugged her father.

**\-----Later-----**

 

Jenny had just left, and the Doctor and Rose were standing in the console room.

"I am really sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean any of it…it just brought back a lot of bad memories…" Rose hung her head, shame flooding to her cheeks.

"I know, and you were right, I shouldn't have kept the universe jumper, I should have destroyed it with the others. I didn't, because I keep some sort of artifact from almost every trip I go on, and that was the only thing I could take from Canary Warf, but now that I have you back, I don't need it anymore." The Doctor pulled her into a hug, and she knew all was forgiven on both sides of the coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	42. Glimpse of the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter a year later than the than the chapters I updated previously, so hopefully my writing has improved and a few problems are addressed.

**Rose’s POV:**

            Jenny had departed, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone in the Tardis, although the silence that engulfed them didn’t last long.  The sentient spacecraft lurched to the side, slinging the two of them into the console.  The Doctor skirted around the controls as he always did.  Despite the bumpy ride, the landing was fairly smooth, and Rose was thankful that they were falling back into their less than regular routine.

“We haven’t landed on a planet.”  The Doctor spoke in a hushed tone, “I’m not sure we’re in space either.”

“Not in space?”  Rose glanced towards the doors, “How can we not be on a planet or in space?” 

“It looks to me as if we are stationary in the space-time continuum.”  The alien kept his eyes trained on the screen in front of him, “Which should be impossible.  To be still in time, the space around you has to be extremely quick, like the event horizon of a black hole.  And for space to be still, you have to be moving through time.”

“Then how can we be stationary in both time and space?”  Rose asked as the Doctor looked up from the monitor.

“It would seem that somehow we are in a place where the time vortex and regular space have managed to overlap, without one of the two collapsing…which should also be impossible.”  The Doctor responded, “Although I’m sure it looks astounding.”

“Then who’s stopping us from taking a look?”  Rose started for the doors, the tall brunet following in her wake.

The Doctor had been right, the moment they opened the doors, they were spilled into a beautiful realm that had the same color-changing, golden tint of the time vortex, with all the beauty of nebulae, supernovae, and collapsing galaxies.  For a normal being it would have been too much to take in, but the mind of a Time Angel could span much further, allowing her to take in every aspect if the five dimensions that were being presented to her.  Graced around the shimmering vortex, there were what looked like bubbles.  They ranged in size from as small as the outward appearance of the Tardis, to as large as the London Eye.

As if reading her mind, the Doctor spoke, “The bubbles are individual time-streams.  Every person, alien and creature of sentience has one here somewhere.  The larger the bubble the longer they’ve lived.”

“That’s…awe inspiring.”  Rose was practically at a loss for words.  She had seen true beauty before, she had seen universes freeze and creations burn, she had seen all of time and space, but the one thing she or anyone else could not do was see other people’s time-lines.

Rose glanced over at the Doctor as he tentatively placed one foot outside the Tardis door, then the other, soon he was standing in free space, only a few inches below the Tardis’s floor.

“A false gravity floor!”  The ex-TimeLord smiled as he soniced the area beneath his feet.  “Two high-power gravity fields working in perfect balance against each other, creating a hard surface on which to stand!  Brilliant!”  As the Doctor rambled, the blonde girl stepped out into the inexplicable world before her.

Arm in arm the duo walked, weaving their way around time-lines.  Catching glimpses of what peoples’ lives were, are and could be.  As they walked, Rose began to notice some of the time-streams growing dim and cracking like a bobble that had fallen off a Christmas tree.  “Why are some of them dim and breaking?”

The Doctor’s gaze followed hers until they were looking at a particularly small bubble.  A pained expression crossed his face.  “A life lost in time.  Someone who has been forgotten over the ages or their story has been changed to fit current history despite the flaws in accuracy.”  He sighed before he continued, “This particular time-stream looks like in may be Anne Frank’s…a child killed too young, whose story has been told so often that the lines between fact and fiction are beginning to blur.”

Rose stood agape before the small and damaged bubble.  It was hard for her to comprehend that she was seeing clips of a little girl’s life, a little girl who had suffered more than almost anyone despite her young age.  She shook off the thoughts, if she let herself dwell on the sorrows of everyone’s lives, then she would live in an eternity of depression.

Changing the topic, she asked, “Do you think we could find our own time-streams in here?”

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, “We’re immortal…that means our bubbles should be infinite or at least in flux around us…therefore we should be in our time-lines now.”

“Then why don’t we see our past and future selves?”  Rose asked, letting her gaze sweep over the expanse of spheres.

“You might only be able to see the flashes of your time-line on the surface of the bubble.”  He followed her gaze around the area, “But once in the bubble, you may be placed into a specific point in the time-line.  In this case it would be right now for us…as that would be the only way for us to arrive here without causing a paradox.”

“A glimpse of the surface,” Rose muttered, looking at the steadily growing life of a young boy.

It went by too fast for her to catch, but she could swear she saw herself more than once in the memories that filtered across the surface of the bubble.

“Could any of these timelines be people who were born in the future?”  The blonde looked away from the bubble.

“Sure.  Loads…why?”  The Doctor asked from where he was standing a few meters away.

“Just curious,” Rose cast one more glance at the bubble before she walked over to join the Doctor.

 

**Doctor’s POV:**

The pair of them had decided it was best if they headed back to the Tardis, but as they did so Rose seemed dazed and unfocused.  “Are you alright?  You seem slightly out-of-it.”

“Hu-oh, I’m fine…just thinking.”  She responded quietly, giving her head a shake.

“What about?”  He asked cautiously.

“I could have sworn I saw myself in one of the time-lines I was looking at.”  She sighed.

“That actually wouldn’t be that outlandish.  We’re immortal, so who knows how many people we’ll meet.”  He replied matter-of-factly.

“Yes, but multiple times…and what are the odds that in the slew of memories, that particular one would filter by just as I was looking at it?  Even for us the chances of that are slim.”  Rose said as they reached the doors.

 

**Rose’s POV:**

The Doctor looked thoughtful as they stepped inside and he made his way to the console, “Who knows who we’ll meet in the future, and how many times we’ll meet them.”  Even he seemed uncertain as he spoke, “But for now we have more pressing matters, like why are we here…and how do we get out without causing a collapse of the precarious placement of space-time?”

As the alien busied himself with the contents that the monitor displayed, Rose sat on the floor with the doors open, looking out at the picturesque landscape of rounded life-lines that out-numbered the stars.  The girl found herself trying not to flinch every time she would see a particularly small bubble, or one that had begun to shatter.

“Don’t feel bad for them,” Rose jumped as she heard the Doctor’s voice behind her, “Each of these people lived their lives and they had good times and bad times.”  He paused for a few seconds, “TimeLords…much like humans believe that when someone dies, that they go to a dimension or a higher place of being that proves much better and more promising than our own.”  His eyes were trained on the splendor beyond the doors, “I’m sure that they were happy with what they managed to accomplish, and are much happier now that they no longer have to deal with the toils that plagued life.”

Though he tried to hide it, Rose heard the hint of doubt that laced his voice, the same hint of doubt he always had when he was afraid his plan may not work.  She knew these must have been the things he told himself so he could keep living after he lost another friend, so he didn’t feel guilty about their passing…or as guilty.  Still she knew, he didn’t quite believe it, and neither did she, but she kept her thoughts to herself, if it helped the Doctor sleep at night, there was no reason to try and disprove it.

“Looking away from the spheres she looked up at him, “Any idea why we’re here?”

He was silent for a moment before he responded, “I don’t know why the Tardis brought us here…I can’t get anything to come up in the system about the area or why we’re here, yet there has to be a reason.”

“Why does there always have to be a reason?”  Rose inquired, rising to her feet next to the man.

“The Tardis has never taken me anywhere without good reason, it’s why I’m always acting as though I’m walking on broken glass…there’s always something…”

“Maybe this time the _‘something’_ isn’t an alien for us to fight, a planet for us to save, or a disaster for us to witness.  Perhaps this time it’s just the spectacular magnificence of the truth behind life and death…to show us the true cost of immortality.”  Rose stopped for a moment, she was speaking her thoughts as she had them, and she realized it was the most likely reason for their appearance in the strange ambit.  “You said it yourself, we are still within our own time streams and yet they span over all these lives,” She gestured to the globes that surrounded the Tardis.  “We could live from the birth of the universe to the death of it over and over again and still not impact the life of every creature that lives and dies.  We could keep going back in time and meet new people we had never met before, we could meet people who we should never have met or people we’ve met before, and in the process change history so that we end up living through an entirely different end to the universe.  I think that’s what this place is trying to show us…the true power we can have over time…and honestly…that’s absolutely terrifying.”

 

**Doctor’s POV:**

“I think that’s what this place is trying to show us…the true power we can have over time…and honestly…that’s absolutely terrifying.”  The Doctor was practically frozen with shock as Rose finished speaking.

Part of him couldn’t believe the girl had even proposed the idea, and yet, another part of him agreed with her.  “But-I- It…Immortality…could work exactly like that and no one would ever know; because, no one has ever been immortal before…”

“Exactly…perhaps this is the Tardis’s way of warning us about ourselves.”  The blonde girl looked thoughtful and as if on cue the Tardis purred as though agreeing with her.

The Doctor let his eyes flicker back over to the ever changing orbs outside, “If we have the power to completely control and change time…then maybe we also have the power to hold it in a stationary physical form.  It might be our presence here that’s keeping the space-time continuum in a perfect balance,” And once more the Tardis whirred.

The Doctor and Rose stood in a stunned silence for what could have been moments or hours before the chime of a mobile phone drew their attention to the console.  With a glance at one another, they closed the doors, sealing them off from the phenomenon outside. 

Rose walked to where the sound had originated and picked up her phone.  A look of confusion flashed through her eyes before she glanced away from the screen and over to him.  “Do you think we could go back to the present, Mum says she has some exciting news and wants to tell me in person.”

“Of course,” The ex-TimeLord jumped for the console and took off.  The Tardis bumbled about as her engines pushed them through time and space until they landed in Cardiff, just south of Torchwood Tower.

“Doc and Wolfy!”  Jacks voice was immediately recognizable as they stepped out of the Tardis, “What brings you to Cardiff today?”

Rose must have accepted the fact that Jack would never stop calling her _Wolfy_ , because she made no comment on the matter.  “My mum said she had something she needs to tell me, is she here?”

Jack looked confused for a moment, and then a look of understanding took over.  “Yes, she’s inside, I think you’ll be quite excited to hear what she has to say.”

The duo followed their friend into the Tower where Sadie was waiting.  The Doctor could practically feel the pain Rose was in at remembering the limited time she had with her sister, but she picked up the little girl and swung her around like nothing was wrong…like a proper big sister.

“Mummy!  Rosie’s here!”  Sadie squealed as her mother stepped out of the lift.

“I see sweetie!”  Jackie replied to her younger daughter with the same enthusiasm, keeping her eyes on the small human Jackie spoke again, her eyes still glittering with excitement.  “Why don’t you go with Jack for a few minutes while I talk to Rose and the Doctor.”

“I’ll show you some really cool things we’ve gotten in the last few weeks.”  Jack piped and with that Sadie was on board and followed him out of the lobby.

As soon as they were out of earshot the blonde girl turned to her mother, “So what has you so happy?  You’ve been grinning from ear to ear since you walked into the room.”

The Doctor knew the next words Jackie said must have been even more shocking and pleasing to Rose than they were to him, “You’re going to have a little brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


End file.
